What's red, blue, and painted gold?
by arrowxtte
Summary: Lie's unfold. Truths told. Trust broken. Life's crushed as the truth spills. The people she thought of as family, turn to enemies and the enemies to family. Life can be that way. It seems easy to you at first but then, it's crumbing before your very eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**(it's the same chapter for those of you who have already read this, I just fixed most of the spelling errors and grammer errors.)**

**hey! I'm back with a sequel! anyways i kind of like how the outline came out but ehh kinda boring to me some parts sound good some boring but eh i'll get through it since i promised you guys a sequel. Anyways thanks really you guys 74 reviews for one story! 74 reviews for 21 chapters! :D i feel like i acomplished so much! ^-^ **

**Ok one thing i want everybody to know! the credit for the title of this story goes 100% to 21hugs! they gave me the idea but "What's red, blue, and painted gold all over?" i thought it was a bit too long so I just made it "What's red, blue and painted gold?" but never the less the credit goes all to 21hugs! :P**

**ok well here's the chapter and hope you all like it! :D**

chapter 1

"She's beautiful..." the young woman with black hair white skin and sparkling ocean blue eyes whispered as she stareed down at the bundle of blankets in her arms. The man next to her had tan skin perfectly messy brown hair and forest green eyes. He slowly smiles down at the little girl and nodded in agreement.  
>"Kimiko... why wont her eyes open?" the man whispered as he noticeed her eyes still closed even though she was wiggling around a bit.<br>"Raimundo baby's keep their eyes closed for a while after their born." Kimiko whispers back to him. The door opened silently as a tall man with blonde hair, white skin and sky blue eyes walked in with a tall slender woman at his side, brown hair with blonde streaks flowing down her back along her perfect tan skin and green eyes.  
>"Hey..." the woman whispers as they walk in carful to make sure the door doesn't slam.<br>"Hey Tory, Clay." Kimiko whispers waving them over. They walk over and stare at the baby girl in her arms.  
>"She's beautiful, she looks just like Raimundo..." Tory comments looking from the baby to it's father and taking note of the baby's dark white skin, messy brown hair but her eyes are closed. "What color are her eyes?" she asks and both parents look up.<br>"She hasn't opened them." they say together.  
>"How long has it been?" Tory asks and Kimiko looks at the clock.<br>"Five hours, they brought her back just an hour ago." she says and Tory raises an eyebrow.  
>"She should have opened her eyes by now, our little Robert opened his two hours after he was born, Clay watched while they gave him a bath he said he opened his eyes half way through the bath to show off his blue eyes." Tory tells them and Kimiko's face floods with panic.<br>"What? Could she be blind?" Kimiko asks in a panic looking down at her daughter. Raimundo lays a hand on her shoulder getting her attention.  
>"She's perfect the way she is." he says and she relaxes nodding.<br>"Your right."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`back home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Here it is." Raimundo whispers as he leads Kimiko into the rather large nursery. Kimiko smiles as she looks at the blue sky wallpaper, the red carpet the light tan crib with light tan dresser and diaper changing section. The small trunk full of toys in the corner, the spinning musical toy above the crib, the red curtians infront of the window. She smiles and turns to him.

"I love it." she says and walks to the crib tears welling up as she see's the blanket. It said 'A family forever' and had a picture, the first picture they all took together. She let out a sob and laid the baby down turning to hug Raimundo. "This is amazing." she whispers and he lets out a laugh then shivers as he gets a strange but fimiliar feeling. He turns quickly and see's a spot in the corner tinted light green.

"Kimiko, don't panic, do you see that green spot over there?" he whispers and she snaps her head up looking over.

"What?" she asks in a shaky voice. "What green spot there's nothing there." she says and the green tint begins to fade.

"Nevermind, it's gone..." Riamundo says then turns back to look at his little girl.

"Don't scare me like that..." Kimiko whispers leaning her head against his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chase's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't scare me like that..." I hear Kimiko say and then close the eyeball. I had all the information I needed for my plan. The little girls name was Lavender Pedrosa... terrible last name I would have to change that.

All I have to do now is wait for the child to be alone and I can take my plan into action. I grin and begin to chuckle lightly.

"Watch your back Raimundo..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Universal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The halls were dark and empty as the light buzz traveled through the air. The baby moniter. The nursery was right next door to the parents room but they kept the baby moniter. The door to the nursery slightly cracked open inside the baby was fast asleep breathing soundly as she dreamed of things she could chewy on. The light twinkling of music flowing from her toy above her head as it spun lightly sending stars around the room as the planets spun around above her head the light bulb in the middle as the sun. The window cracked open and the curtains began to flow.

Light green smoke began to fill the room the baby sleeping soundly. A shadowy figure appeared and walked towards the crib not bothering to keep its steps quiet. He looked over the crib at the picture on the blanket. Sneering at it he grabbed at it roughly throwing it to the floor. He looked at the baby still sleeping. He quietly lifted the baby up and it began to moan and wiggle around.

He stared at it and her bottom lip began to tremble then she broke out into a loud cry. Rushed footsteps of two people running were soon heard. The door flew open and he heard two gasps. He plastered on his best grin and turned his eyes narrowing in on Raimundo.

"Put her down!" he screamed taking a step closer but the man took a step backwards.

"Watch what you do and say Raimundo. I could snap this baby of yours." he growled back at the couple in the doorway.

"Chase put her down!" Kimiko screamed staring daggers at Chase. Slowly Chase began to smirk at the two of them.

"How about, I take her and you two watch your backs?" he asked and Raimundo growled at him and broke out running at Chase.

"Let her go!" he screamed.

"Say bye, bye Lavender!" Chase shouted snapping his fingers and he was gone leaving a puff of smoke behind. Raimundo fell to the ground clutching his fists tightly letting out a scream. He pounded the ground loudly letting out a painful scream. behind him Kimiko droped to her knee's shocked that Chase would take their child for no aparrent reason. Finally the real thought caught up to her...

"Lavender!" she shrieked leaving a tensful atmospher behind...

**ok this was more like a prolog but either way it's up and yes Chase is an evil man taking a baby like that! but i'll update some tiem soon! leave a review and I might update sooner! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hahaha hey guys, i love how you all know i update like everyday or every other day but you still tell me to update fast :3 makes me feel loved...i think... ok moving on now, if any of y'all have birthday this month feel free to tell me so i can write you a happy birthday chapter! i had tons of fun writing one for Xiaolin fan and I would love to write another one! either way thanks for the reviews i love them and i love all my reviewers cuz your all awsome! (:**

** haha yes well my life is getting complicated! o.o so heres the deal with updating most likely they'll be later in the night or everyother day, thursdays i have an after school job until 5, the first and third friday of every month i have GSA until 3:30 and wednesdays i have church school until 8:00 at night, and saturdays i babysit till 3:00pm then i hang out with my friends sunday as well, lets see monday and tuesday are my only free days but i have to get an internship for my Honors classes so that'll take up another hour of my life everyday in the afternoons, so my updates will be less frequent than they normally have been, but hey i got a life now! ^-^ haha just kidding but my life is complicated now and I'm having some... family and friend issues... lets just say my friend is really depressed and has resolved to cutting herself... God i need help...**

** hhaha ok well no more complaining from me and here's the next chapter y'all and it's a bit slow and shocking towards the end... unless you catch onto my hints! ok enough from me...**

Chapter 2

The cats began to gather around the throne room slowly making a circle and filling the small room. Just then a figure appeared a small creature wailing in his arms. The figure stepped into the light reveling he was Chase Young with the young Lavender Pedrosa in his arms. Her eyes remained closed as she wailed wiggling around her bottom lip trembling the way her mothers did when she cried. Her tiny hands were in fists the way her fathers were when he was angry or upset.

"How do I silence this creature?" Chase growled staring at the small child as she resembled her father too much. he looked at the cats gathered around. "This is not a toy, don't touch her or it'll be the last thing you do." he snaps at the cats they continue to stare at him though as the cries get louder. "Do I make myself clear?" he hisses and the cats nod their heads quietly. "Who knows how to silence it?" he asks referring to the small girl in his arms as an it.

A female tigress walks up and she bows her head down as a signal of respect to her master.

"Very well, you'll do for now." he says waving his hand lazily the female being wrapped by green smoke then she slowly stands transforming into a female. Her long black hair flowing down her back with streaks of white here and there like a black and white tiger. Her skin is a snow white color while here eyes are dark brown almost black. Her mouth curls up like a tiger her nose tiny with a tint of pink. She bows down grinning at Chase. her white flowing dress wrinkling. She has black marks across her face and her feet are bare her hands in black finger less gloves for a bow and arrow but she was weaponless.

"Thank you Master Chase I wont disappoint." she purrs lightly the baby girl still shrieking nearly red from crying.

"I'm sure you wont Lulu now silence the thing." He commands handing the child over to her.

"Now there, there little creature, don't you cry another tear as your nana's here. Don't you cry little Lavender dear, nana's got you in her arms, Lavender dear don't you cry not another tear nana's here to care for you..." she purrs in an almost singing voice little Lavender quieting her cries as she sniffles curling up slightly into the embrace of Lulu her nana. "Now see Chase dear it's not so hard." she whispers to him as the breathing of Lavender evens out.

"Watch her carefully or your nana job wont be the only thing you lose." he growls at her he notices the small child moving around as if she were awake, she begins to throw her arms around and groan loudly making pushing sounds. "What is it doing?" he asks giving Lavender a strange stare as he face scrunches up together turning bright red.

"I believe _she's_ making a gift." Lulu whispers giggling slightly as she holds the child out as the smell begins to flow from it's bottom end.

"Well change it." Chase snaps and she rolls her eyes.

"Very well." she walks away into a small room with a dark wood crib, dark wood cabinet for storing clothes and a dark wood diaper changing station. She lays Lavender down on the thin green blanket and pulls out a diaper box Chase had gotten earlier that day. She quickly changes the diaper disposing of it then heads back out to where Chase is waiting.

"Is it awake?" he asks.

"_She_ is awake though her eyes wont open." Lulu states getting annoyed by how Chase refers to Lavender as an it.

"Well poke them or something, shouldn't they be open?" he asks walking over lifting his finger and nearly poking her until Lulu slaps his hand away.

"Don't poke her." she snaps and Chase stares at her. "She probably just doesn't want to open them yet." she says and Chase shrugs.

"She will have to in order to see." he says and he lightly rubs his thumb over her right eye. "Could she be blind?" he asks and Lulu shakes her head as the baby swats her hand at Chase's hand making an upset noise.

"She's awake though, she might be hungry did you get baby milk?" Chase drops his head and turns around.

"Crap I knew there was something I was forgetting." he says then he's gone in a flash as the cries begin again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Universal POV(With Kimiko and Raimundo)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kimiko paced the room her eyes red and puffy while Raimundo waited watching through the window. He stared out not letting the tears slip out. Not letting Kimiko see him weak. He rubbed his eye to stop a stray tear when he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see the weakly smiling face on his wife Kimiko her eyes red and puffy her face covered in dried tears from the past five hours of searching.

"I-it's ok t-to cry..." she whispers and he stares the tears building up as he stares into her eyes. He pulls her into a hug stuffing his face into her hair letting a few tears fall. "I-it h-hurts... t-too much t-to think o-of..." she mumbles sobbing into his chest as he begins to let tears flow with out hesitation.

"I-i'm sorry, k-Kimiko..." he cries into her hair as she wraps her arms around him tighter her body shaking from the sobs. Raimundo pulls away when the door flies open and he cleans the tears away. Tory stands there in front of him Clay beside her and little Robert asleep in her arms.

"No clues anywhere." she whispers her voice cracking slightly. Raimundo nods rubbing his right eye.

"We'll find her eventually." he whispers and three tall men in a red shirt black pants and black belt with a black hat walk in.

"Sir, the search teams are ready, we'll leave at your command." The middle man says. Raimundo nods again waving his hand lightly.

"You can go now." they nod bow and then walk out. Tory and Clay stand there watching as Kimiko falls to pieces. She falls to the ground screaming and crying. Raimundo sits down near her pulling her close. "Kimiko they'll find her." he whispers kissing her forehead. He had tried many times in the past five hours to locate his daughter through his wind powers but to no successes.

"W-what if they d-don't? Raimundo I-I won't l-live with m-myse-elf!" she cries clutching his shirt like a life line. He rubs her back lightly.

"Kimiko think positive they'll find her." he whispers and kisses her forehead again. Outside however the Search team moved out heading to all the nearby towns the mountains the forests searching everywhere. Soon the seconds turned to minutes. The minutes turning to hours. The hours turning to days and days into months. Soon a year had gone by and by now Kimiko had lost faith and would lay in bed sobbing. Raimundo hated to see her this way and would spend most of his time in the cherry blossom tree where he did most of his thinking.

He would curl his feet up to his chest sitting and thinking, the one place he let the tears flow freely not bothering to hide the fact he cried over this. It was his child what else was he to do? Pretend to be a cold hearted father who didn't give a fuck about his child being kidnapped by the evilest man on earth now? Of course not he did care, he cared more than he dared show. he let people know he cared, he let tears flow but he didn't brake down like Kimiko somehow he managed to keep himself together but the line was thin.

The only time he did see Kimiko was when ever he tried to force her to eat or while they slept. For the past year they hadn't done anything personal at all not much any ways. The last time they had was maybe three, four months ago. About two months ago things turned for the worst.

Kimiko wasn't eating much and what she did eat always came back up. She couldn't hold anything in her stomach for more than an hour. Her eyes were red her feet swollen and she didn't talk. Raimundo worried more than ever he knew he couldn't handle much more and neither could Kimiko. He had to do something soon or they'd both lose it... or what was left.

"Raimundo buddy you out here?" he heard the soft calls of Clay.

"yeah..." Raimundo croaked cleaning the tears away and looking down to see Clay standing at the bottom of the tree.

"We need to talk." he says and Raimundo pats the branch to his left. "No way! I ain't goin' up there, your crazier than a-ahhhh!" he shouts as Raimundo blows a gust of wind sending him up to the branch. "now you put me back down on the ground where people are supposed to be!" he shouts holding on to the branch for dear life.

"Just look up, it feels relaxing." Raimundo mumbles resting his chin on his arm. Clay looks around then he turns back to Raimundo.

"Now Raimundo buddy you gotta get Kimiko some help, I'm worrin' too much 'bout her an you know it just ain't right for her to be that sick." he says and Raimundo keeps staring into space. "Raimundo now you listen to me! Get Kimiko some help or else." he states firmly.

"Fine..." Raimundo mumbles jumping from the tree and walking away.

"Raimundo! Wait get me down from he- erfff." he groans as he hits the ground making a loud thump. Raimundo walks inside and into the infirmary. He gets Doctor Misako. Kimiko hadn't allowed one doctor near her ever since she had become ill but now Raimundo was going to force the doctor to check her even if it meant putting her to sleep for a few hours.

"Kimiko the doctors going to check you." he tells her as he walks in to the bedroom the doctor following close behind. She mumbles something that sounds like a no go away but Raimundo walks in anyways.

"Hello Miss Kimiko, I'll be ch-" he stops as a pillow hits him in the face.

"Go away!" she groans looking up her eyes red still.

"Kimiko we're not leaving until you let him check you, you're ill and I don't want to lose you...too." he mumbles the last word.

"Go away!" she shrieks throwing a pillow at Raimundo this time.

"No!" Raimundo shouts walking over and grabbing her hands as she kicks her feet and pulling her hands.

"Leave me alone!" she cries until the doctor injects something into her arm. She stops moving and drops her arms her eyes closing then opening. "Your... so..." she doesn't finish as her eyes close and she falls asleep.

"I'll be waiting outside if you need me." Raimundo says walking out into the hall. He sits down and waits for nearly an hour until the doctor walks out and he can hear Kimiko inside.

"she's awake now." he says.

"Is she OK?" Raimundo asks standing up.

"Yes she's perfectly fine, but... she has some... some news." he says and bows then walks away.

"New...?" he whispers. "Wait! What kind of news?" Raimundo shouts.

"You'll find out soon." the doctor shouts back turning a corner and leaving his view. He walks in and see's Kimiko sitting on the bed holding the blanket with the picture of Lavender, Raimundo and Kimiko after she was born.

"Kimiko... what's the news?" he asks sitting on the corner of the bed. Kimiko smiles at him her eyes filling with slight joy but still full of pain.

"Raimundo..." he nods and she smiles. "How bad do you want to know the news?" she asks clutching the blanket tighter. he stares at the blanket.

"Kimiko..." he breathes and looks up at her, she nods her smile growing.

"I'm pregnant..."

**hahah yes! trust me this is a very important piece to the puzzle... it also leads up to the whole whats up with her eyes problem with Lavender! I bet some of y'all didn't see that coming! unless you caught on with the hints then you saw it coming... hahaha either way leave a review and I'll update soon! twice today because i wrote this during school and I'm in the mood to write a second chapter! instead of doing my homework! :D expect the next chapter in a few hours after i have diner! anyways review please! and yes I hope some of you noticed my spelling is getting better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys well like i told you all i would be updating again tonight! so yes thanks for any reviews i got and i love you all and remember my life is complicated now so my updates wont be like this twice a day i just happened to have extra time during school so i typed up a chapter and uploaded it, and this one just cuz im in the mood to type! anyways i got home from school and i checked my e-mail and it said 78 unread messages and i was like ohh who could that be from? pfft they were all review alearts and favorited alearts and story aleart saying that my story was added to a whole bunch of peopls lists. I felt so loved! :P lol.**

**TheXGrayXLady: thanks i try really hard to get the charcters right but I've been watching this show since i was like six and I know it like the back of my hand, i can repeat lines through out any show and i can tell you what happens in any show if you just told me the title and i could write a whole five paged eassy on any of the charcters! lol that goes to show my obsession over this show! :D lol and yes another birthday chapter! i gotta start looking for birthday songs! if you have one you would like me to use feel free to PM me and leave a description of what you want your character to look like and a name i should use!**

**21hugs: yes! more birthday chapters to write! ^-^ lol so i need to find lots more funny happy birthday songs and just leave a description and name you want me to use for your charcter unless you want to PM me thats cool too! and if you have a song you want me to use feel free to tell me the name! **

**f3296: whoa haven't typed your name in such a long time! I missed your reviews but i still love your stories! lol hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**sunshine5643: thanks I believe in God too! I know he helps when he knows the help is needed, he helps those in need of help and he helps those on the wrong path leading them to the right one. But at the moment my only fear is that my friend will get carried away, she's cutting names into her arms and it really makes me cry to see her doing this, i try and stop her but with no classes together it's pretty difficult and I don't want our friendship ruined over this, we've been friends since 4th grade (we're in 9th) and it would be a shame for a friendship likes ares to be ruined over her depression, but I feel like God is trying but she's denying it... she just doesn't want to believe God loves her right now. But thank you for praying for me, really it means a lot to me my families very religus and you have no idea how much that means to me.**

**ok guys well one more thing! Very important answer this question! **

***89y69817821738*Beep, beep*38y8that4325345***

**what chapter do you guys want next? the life and years of Quentin (he's the new baby boy)**

**or Lavenders life and times with Chase? **

**answer the question it's important because it doesn't matter which one comes first their both quite funny**

**(*hint* if you want to read about Chase dressed as santa pick the second option! *hint*)**

**lol ok thats really it this time here's the chapter**

**disclamier: I do not own the song I use, it's "The end of the world" by Skeeter Davis**

Chapter 3

Kimiko stares down at the child holding him like he was all she had left. This pregnancy had come close to killing her, she couldn't hold down a meal she wasn't allowed to get up much and she hardly ever slept for fear. Raimundo basically the same had black circles under his eyes his skin was a tone lighter from lack of food and sleep. But it was worth it, the baby was healthy and well. He had dark black hair like Kimiko and white skin like her, his eyes however were bright green but with a tint of blue around the edges. The little boy slept and had already opened his eyes a lot.

Raimundo on the other hand was fearful and kept looking every where and whenever he saw any color of green he panicked or when he saw a person he didn't know he would get defensive. They didn't let the doctors take their little baby boy out of their sight, Raimundo followed close by as they washed the child and he stood outside the nursery during the night while the baby slept.

The next morning they allowed Kimiko and the baby to head home, once they were their they went through the door to the right of their room not daring to even glance to the door on the left. A door that had remained unopened since that night. A door that was locked, the key hidden somewhere only Raimundo and Kimiko knew. The key remained close to them while at the same time far from them.

They walked slowly into the baby boys new room it had a blue carpet with a red wall that looked like fire the curtains little sky blue. The crib was red with the blankets being blue, the cabinet was also red and the inside was blue, the diaper changing station was red as well while the blankets were blue and the diaper bag blue as well. The door was white, and the small toy chest in the far corner was red with many different colored toys inside it. Kimiko laid the sleeping baby down and slowly her mind drifted to the what if's...

* * *

><p>What if... what if I had done something other than stand there in shock...? What if I hadn't left her alone...? What if I hadn't left even if it was just for a few hours for sleep...? What if... what if... there was no point in what if's... what happened, happened and it couldn't be changed now... it was too late... or was it?<p>

* * *

><p>What if I had been faster? What if I hadn't had stood there for those few seconds that I stood shocked? What if I hadn't talked at all but instead ran... or perhaps used my wind powers? I was an idiot at the moment... because of my stupid acts I lost her... perhaps forever... but this is Gods way of telling me I get a second chance...<p>

* * *

><p>Raimundo quickly glances down at the sleeping baby then looks away in pain as the thought of little Lavender enter his mind. Kimiko touches his elbow lightly and nods her head.<p>

"It's OK." she whispers. "I'll sleep here for a while." he nods and heads to the door too scared to speak. he opens it and silently closes it as he steps out in to the hall. He heads to the next door, his bedroom then stops glancing at the door to the left... Lavenders room. He reaches to his neck grabbing the chain and rolling his hand down it until he hits the cold medal in the middle of it. He wraps his hand around it clutching it closely. He pulls the chain off and heads to the door.

He sticks the key in and slowly turns the knob pushing the door open a few cobwebs falling towards him. He turns the light on and steps in closing the door, the room covered in dust. The blue sky walls slightly gray from the gathering dust. The red floor tinted gray as well. He walks to the crib gliding his finger across the wood gathering dust on his finger. He cleans it away and spots the small toy above the crib. The light bulb in the middle as the sun the planets spinning around it.

He slowly pressed the button only to find it dead. Dead like everything else in this depressing room. They hadn't even bothered to shut the toy down after they ran out in a hurry to gather the search team. It played for a long time afterwards leaving a haunting song in the halls as people walked passed ignoring the door for fear of tears for the lost child. The tune haunted his dreams at times while he slept. Kimiko would often sing the words in her sleep softly...

_**Why does the sun go on shinning...? **_she often whispered this through out the days as the year went by. She always asked people why the sun shinned even though it felt like the end.

_**Why does the sea rush to shore...?**_ she mumbled while she watched the water in the small beach like pool they had. The water rushing to the edges.

_**Don't they know it's the end of the world? **_she would cry sometimes sitting in the corner tears rolling down her face often she would sleep there not letting anybody near her.

_**Cuz you don't love me anymore...**_she would whisper when Raimundo walked past heart broken and trying to stay clear of her for fear of breaking down completely. She had long before stopped caring about him so to keep himself together he would break his heart by staying away from her.

_**Why do the birds go on singing?**_ she would ask the window when ever a bird would fly by happily singing and bringing food home to it's children or family.

_**Why do the stars glow above?**_ she wondered as she watched the stars twinkle like winking eyes in the night sky.

_**Don't they know it's the end of the world...?**_ she whispered when she walked past Lavenders nursery.

_**It ended when I lost your love...**_ she would mumble as she stared at the small picture on the blanket she never let out of her sight. The blanket that held the picture of her once happy family... her one day happy, perfect family.

_**I wake up in the morning and I wonder... why every things not the same as it was...**_ she would whisper as she woke up every morning only to find herself alone, Raimundo long gone two hours before her in order to not hear the depressing words that tore his heart apart.

_**I can't understand... no I can't understand... why life goes on the way it does...**_ she sang at meal times with Omi, Tory, Clay and Robert.

_**Why does my heart go on beating...?**_ she would ask when ever she saw any kind of showing of affection.

_**Why do those eyes of mine cry...?**_ she'd ask as the tears escaped her red eyes everyday.

_**Don't they know it's the end of the world... it ended when I said goodbye**_ she would sing often thinking of her father down in prison for the crimes he had committed.

_**Why does my heart go on beating...?**_ she mumbled her eyes often unblinking as she sat in the corner or in her bed staring at the door.

_**Why do those eyes of mine cry?**_ she'd whisper if anybody walked in on her crying.

_**Don't they know it's the end of the world... it ended when you said goodbye...**_ was the last thing and time she sung that song as she folded the soft blanket and put it away with the memories of her depressed times as she began to be happier as she held yet another life in her.

"Don't they know it's the end of the world... it ended when I said goodbye..." Raimundo whispers opening the door and stepping out looking back. "Goodbye..." he whispers closing the door locking it leaving the soft echo's of the tune behind along with the sad memories for them to gather dust.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Chase~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The little girl giggled while she sat on the lap of the man. He stared into the all seeing eye. The little girl held a small golden medallion in her tiny hand. She stuck it in her mouth biting and nibbling on it. She pulled it out throwing her arms up and down screaming and giggling, laughing and jumping her eyes still closed. Chase rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" he asks and she looks up laughing and shaking her head, understanding him but not yet able to talk full words at the age of 13 months. "Hows my little Lavender today." he asks rubbing her head as she lets out a soft laugh.

She lets out soft gurgling noises but keeps laughing.

"Will you open your eyes today?" Chase asks as he keeps watching the eye as Kimiko lays the baby down.

She responds with a soft baby sound that resembles no. Chase lets out a soft laugh and he wraps an arm around her.

"Just open them someday." he says and she nods her head giggling then resuming chewing on the small medallion. "Where did you get this?" Chase asks suddenly pulling it away from her and staring at it. "It's the dragons..." he whispers. Lavender begins to cry reaching for it. "You can see it?" he asks putting it to the left and she moves her head to the left reaching for it. "amazing..." he whispers handing it back to her.

"Min... min..." she whispers trying to say mine. Chase lets out a soft laugh.

"Very well you may keep it just don't eat it." he looks at the eye and watches as Raimundo whispers "Goodbye" and closes the door.

"Boo, boo?" Lavender says attempting to say who.

"the wind dragon seems to be weak." he whispers. "Lavender dear, you'll be the one to get rid of him won't you?" he asks and Lavender lets out a laugh nodding her head. "That's my little Lavender." he whispers laughing and patting her head as she laughs holding the medallion close.

**pfft yeah thats right creepy Chase! And yes that song made me cry and when I said it was the tune to the baby toy i meant only the tune no lyrics, the lyrics I put up because they fit so perfectly into the story! yes so i used it but i dont own the song. Anyways leave a review and y'all be happy i updated twice, since i got 76 reviews on Xiaolin evils! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**hahaha wow this chapters long well not the longest i've ever written, but hey my chapters will begin to slowly start to get longer like they used to be! the longest chapter i have written was like 7,089 words in one chapter! XD anyways thanks for the reviews i might have gotten while i typed this up and here's the chapter enjoy! Lavender's life comes next!**

Chapter 4

**Quentin 5 months old**

"Quentin hold still- ahhhh" Raimundo shouts ducking to the ground as the yellow stream flies over his head Kimiko giggling behind him. Life had gone perfect. No sign of Chase. Kimiko had regained color in her skin the black circles under her eyes nearly gone. Raimundo had done the same, his skin turning back to it's sun kissed tan, his eyes once again bright green black circles under his eyes no more. How ever at the moment he seemed quite terrifed as yellow liquid landed on his head. "gahh! How do you do this?" he shouts standing up and staring down at the laughing Quentin.

"IT's really easy Raimundo just make sure to hold the diaper down if he pee's before you change it to the new one." Kimiko explains removing the old diaper and cleaning the table with a baby whipe then she put on a new diaper and closed it. "You got his clothes wet." she gigles.

"Correction _he_ wet his clothes." he laughs handing Kimiko a new shirt for Quentin. She quickly changes his shirt into one that says 'I only cry when ugly people hold me.'

"Well you better get better at changing him because I can't keep helping you." she tells him picking Quentin up and walking out of the room.

"He's almost old enough to be potty trained you can last a few more months." he complains stalking after her into the hallway.

**Quentin 9 months old**

"Come on Quentin, you don't want to try this yummy apple sauce?" Kimiko asks attempting to feed Quentin. He shakes his head turning to the side and lifting his hands to his face laughing and covering his mouth.

"Hey Kimi-" raimundo starts then stops as he spots Kimiko feeding Quentin. he slowly backs out of the room but it's too late, food begins to fly out the door hitting him square in the forehead.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko screechs ducking as the food flies by and little Quentin giggles.

"I'm sorry!" he shouts from the hall as a ball of apple sauce hits his face. He normally stays away while Kimiko is feeding Quentin since one time Quentin saw Raimundo throwing food and now when ever he saw raimundo he loved to throw his food around.

"Your gonna clean this up!" Kimiko shrieks as the food stops flying around the kitchen. raimundo walks in and Quentin begins to laugh then throws his plastic bowl hitting Kimiko.

"Quentin! No! Bad boy!" Raimundo tells him holding back a laugh. Quentin on the other hand let his laughter roll out.

"Here's a mop!" Kimiko snaps as she throws a mop at Raimundo picking up Quentin. "Let's go baby we need to give you a bath." she says in a baby tone.

"What about me?" Raimundo shouts as she turns the corner out of sight.

**Quentin 4 years old**

"This is stupid!" Clay shouts as he scratches the beard again.

"Aw come on Clay I think you look cute!" Tory says holding up the camra as Quentin laughs and giggles sitting on Clay's lap as he's dressed up as Santa Claus or Dun Che Lao Ren as he was called in China.

"Danta! Danta!" Robert shrieks running up to his father thinking he was Santa Claus.

"Now Robert wait your turn." Tory says to him as she picks him up putting him on her hip and handing Kimiko the camera.

"Quentin say cheese." Kimiko says smiling at him

"Weese!" He says smiling at Kimiko as the light flashes.

"Raimundo come out here! Quentin wants to see Santa's helper!" Kimiko says holding down a laugh.

"I feel stupid." he calls back not entering the room.

"Tory?" Kimiko asks and she nods walking out of the room. Soon theres screaming from both Tory and Raimundo a loud bang a thud then dragging noises and soon footsteps. Tory walks in followed by Raimundo who was dressed in green tights a green lose top with red under it and at the end of the sleeves, a green hat with red strips and a red bell at the end of the hat. He also had green shoes and white and red stalkings that reached his knees. His cheeks were bright red as everybody broke out laughing.

"This isn't fair! Kimiko should be dressed up as an elf too!" he complains and Kimiko brakes out laughing even more.

"A-a-as if!" she manages to say in between laughs.

"Welf, elf!" Quentin and Robert shout together. Quentin jumps down and together to him hugging each leg.

"Take a picture!" Tory shrieks and Kimiko snaps about ten of them.

"Stop! This isn't funny!" Kimiko and Tory brake out laughing as he attempts to push the kids off but can't. "I'm gonna burn those pictures!" he shouts as Kimiko snaps another ten.

"I'll burn 'em too!" Clay shouts pulling the red hat off.

"Oh Clay don't take the hat off, I still want to ask for a gift." Tory whispers sitting on Clays lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Waht would you like young lady?" Clay asks lowering his voice.

"I want a little somethin somethin." Tory whispers lightly kissing his lips but pulling away from the beard. She pulls it down and begins to kiss him.

"not in front of the kids!" Kimiko shrieks.

"Kids look thats what happens when you hire a cheap santa!" Raimundo says laughing as the two little boys brake out shrieking.

"Mommies kissing Danta Caws!" Robert screams running in circles then tripping over his shoes and hitting the floor. He puts his head down and begins to scream.

"Robert it's ok daddy it's just Santa Claus." Tory explains.

"Daddy is Danta Caws!" he shrieks banging his head on the floor. Everybody else brakes out laughing and shaking their heads sure to never forget this day.

**Quentin 5 years old**

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Pleassssssseeeee?" Raimundo complains again holding Kimiko's shoulders as Quentin stands to the side watching in hope.

"No!"

"why not?" Raimundo asks Kimiko.

"Because raimundo he's only five!" she replies slapping his hands away.

"But I can take care of him!" Raimundo replies.

"No!" she says walking away.

"We're going anyways." he mumbles under his breath.

"What was that?" Kimiko shrieks turning around.

"We're so not going!" he says laughing nervously.

"That better be what you do!" she shrieks walking away.

"Let's go." Raimundo replies taking his shirt and shorts off leaving him in his swimming trunks.

"Yes!" Quentin shrieks doing the same staying in a pair of green bottoms with a red strip at the bottom. they run to the back yard and race to the pool that resembles the beach by slowly getting deeper. Raimundo grabs hold of Quentins hand and walks deeper until Quentin can't walk and he begins to swim while holding Raimundo's hand.

"Your doing it!" Raimundo shouts laughing and pulling him around.

"Raimundo what did I say?" Kimiko screams running up. He quickly swims to the edge and let's Quentin grab the edge.

"I can explain. Quentin don't move." he says climbing out and walking over to Kimiko.

"No need to explain!" she screams shoving him to the side and over the edge but he grabs her arm and her eyes go wide as she flies forward landing in the pool with raimundo. "Idiot!" she shrieks swimming up and splashing the water in hopes of hitting Raimundo.

"Stop! Stop, wait s-" he stops as she shoves him under water and he flings his arms around trying to shove her off.

"Idiot!" she screams until he flips her and comes up for air. She jumps on his back and he swims down not letting her arms go as she tries to swim up. She kicks him getting away and they both go up laughing until they realize Quentins gone.

"fuck." Raimundo screams going under and spotting Quentin flaring around. he grabs him quickly and swims up. "Quentin!" he shouts holding him up as he coughs.

"This is why!" Kimiko screams hitting raimundo up side the head.

"Wasn't my fault." he grumbles taking Quentin out of the water.

"It was too! Now Quentins going to be scared for life!" Kimiko screams sitting on her knees and holding Quentins hand. "Qunetin honey, are you ok?" he nods then looks to raimundo smiling.

"Can we do it again?"

**Quentin 7 years old**

"Get it! get it! No it's going that way! Ahh it's coming this way!" Quentin shrieks running out of the way as the big runs by. He slips and lands on his bottom getting mud all over his overalls. he was dressed in blue jean overalls but with no shirt under, barefoot as he ran around in the mud along side Robert who was dressed the same. they were chasing after the pigs that Robert had gotton for his birthday last week.

"Get it!" Robert shrieked then tripped landing face first in the mud.

"I got it!" Quentin screamed diving forward but missing and splashing mud everywhere.

"Robert! Did you get 'em?" CLay's voice boomed from the barn as he walked out and saw the two boys laying in the mud.

"No dad but we will soon." Robert replied getting up and turning left and running next to the bigger pig. He jumped to the left landing on the pigs back. He quickly grabbed hold of it's neck and he began to scream as the pig dragged him through the mud. he let go falling down and hitting the ground with a thump.

"Quentin lunch ti- Quentin!" Kimiko shrieks seeing him playing in the mud. Tory and Raimundo walk out and raimundo begins to laugh spotting the two boys running with the pigs. "Raimundo go in there and get him out! there could be bugs in there!" Kimiko screams pushing him forward.

"Fine." Raimundo says walking over to the mud puddle. "Quentin! Your mom want yo-" he stops as his face gets splatted with mud.

"Come and get me!" He opens his eyes to see Quentin shaking his butt at him.

"Oh no you didn't!" Raimundo screams grabbing a ball of mud and throwing it at Quentin but missing.

"Gotta do better than that!" he taunts. Raimundo removes his shirt knowing Kimiko would be mad if he got it dirty then he removed his shoes and socks running into the mud with only his jeans on and his abs showing. he runs after Quentin as mud flies up both of them laughing but Quentin shouts for help from Robert. Robert quickly dives in front of Raimundo's feet tripping him and causing him to land face first in the mud.

"Damn fu-" he stops as Quentin lands on his back. "Crap that hurt." he complains dropping his face into the mud.

"Get mom in the mud." Quentin whispers and a large smirk grows on Raimundo's face.

"Ok." he gets up walking over to Tory and Kimiko who were staring in shock Clay quickly running over catching on to what they were doing.

"Tory what do ya think of gettin' in the mud?" CLay asks and Tory makes a face.

"It's fun but not in those clothes." she says pointing at the purple and yellow sundress she had on with the purple flats.

"What about you Kimiko?" Raimundo asks.

"Not in those clothes and besides those pigs have been in the mud who knows where and what they've done!" she replies crossing her arms over her yellow tank top that matched with her white skirt and yellow sandles.

"Too bad." both Raimundo and Clay say together picking up each women wedding style.

"Raimundo put me down!" Kimiko screams as he runs to the mud.

"As you wish." he says dropping her in the mud causing it to fly every where.

"Raimundo!" she screams getting up with a ball of mud in her hand she throws it at his face laughing as he spits mud out. he shoves her to the ground both of them laughing as mud flies through the air everybody throwing mud and laughing.

"Stop wait, wait!" Tory shouts standing up and making everybody pause. She removes her shoes and throws them somewhere in the puddle. "Ok this feels so much better." she says then splashs Clay with mud and the fight begins again. Soon the pigs are jumping and running around with them.

"What is with the noise?" Omi asks walking out Lucy at his side.

"Mud fight!" they all scream throwing mud at them. Omi and Lucy laugh as the mud hits them some missing them. Quickly Quentin grabs both their hands dragging them into the mud then shoving them to the ground splashing mud everywhere.

Soon everybodies splashing and laughing forgetting about any problems they had, only remembering that they were all one family.

**Quentin 9 years old**

"Can I keep him?" Quentin asks poking the dolphine.

"No, Quentin this is a wild animal it must be free, plus we had pets once... it did not go very well." Omi says helping the dolphine in to the water. Quentin nods and walks deeper into the water with the dolphine as it swims at his side the others leaving.

"You want to ocme home with me?" he asks and the dolphine splashes him with water making a series of clicking noises. "I'll take that as a yes." he says running out of the water and over to their beach bag. he pulls out the golden tiger claws which they used to get to the beach. "Golden tiger claws!" he shouts out slashing the air then jumping through the portal.

He lands in the small vault they keep the other shen gong wu in. He quickly scans the shelfs then spots the one with the changing chop sticks. He runs upstairs and grabs a fish bowl then uses the claws to get back to the beach. He walks in to the water shrinking the dolphine and placing her in the fish bowl.

"I think we should head home." Kimiko shouts and he quickly goes through the portal leaving the tank on his bed side then goes back to the beach. "Quentin where di you go?" his mother asks.

"Oh um I just went to... the bathroom...?" he asks and Kimiko raises an eyebrow.

"IT's cool Kim I'm sure he didn't do anything bad." raimundo says taking the claws everybody walking up behind him. "Golden tiger claws!" he shouts and they all jump through Quentin going through last. He runs down the hall but Kimiko calls him back.

"Quentin hurry up and shower we need to cut the cake and no way your taking a picture wet from the beach." he nods and runs to his room closing the door and running to the dolphines side.

"Hey." he says sticking his finger in the water and twirling it around the dolphine swimming in circles.

"Quentine who are yo- Quentin!" he truns to see his mom there. "Is that the dolphine Omi told you to not take?" she asks crossing her arms.

"Pfft... no... it's the other dolphine..." she sends him a glare and he lets out a sigh standing up. "Fine I'll take it back..." he mumbles.

**Quentin 11 years old**

"This is such a bad idea!" Quentin screams following robert through the trees as they run to the town instead of the school house.

"I've done this so many times, it's not that bad!" Robert says dropping his back back and pulling out two colorful masks. "Here there's a big party of some kind today and we need to at least have masks.

"What's the celebration for?" Quentin asks dropping his bag and grabbing the mask putting it on and tieing the string.

"Not really sure but I know it's today. Some kind of day of the dragon or something." he says shrugging his shoulders. They walk into town and Quentin nearly loses his jaw at the sight of the town. He had seen it plenty before but never like this. there were streamers every where the ground different colors people dressed up others running around dressed as dragons and some playing drums or music while others danced and sang in chinese.

"This is amazing." he whispers nto realizing Robert was gone.

"I'll say." a female voice says next to him. he quickly turns seeing a girl standing there. She was slim and had dark white skin that was a few shades lighter than his fathers. Her hair was straight but brown resembeling his fathers as well. The way she stood reminded him of his father as well. She was about two inches taller than him and she had on a mask that resembeled that of a red dragon. She turned and smiled at him but he realized her eyes were closed. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Lavender Young." she says holding her hand out her voice soft like silk reminding him of his mother.

"I'm Quentin Pedrosa." he says shaking her hand.

"Pedrosa must be a very common last name." she says the name pedrosa with venom.

"I think it might, not really sure, Young. I've never heard that last name before." he says to her.

"That's because only my uncle has that last name, well as far as I know." she says looking away.

"You haven't opened your eyes yet. Can you see?" he asks then begins to feel stupid for asking that question.

"Actually yes, it's strange I know my eyes must be open for me to see, but I can see without opening them, it's really weird." she says laughing a little.

"Sounds cool." Quentin says thinking it over.

"So are you here alone?" she asks then he mouths a bad word.

"Um no actually I just lost my cusin. Robert."

"right behind you dude." he hears Robert say and he turns to see him standing there. "Who's your friend?" he asks looking at Lavender. "She really cute, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Robert Bailey." he says stretching his hand out. Lavender stares at it. "What you can't speak?" he asks joking.

"Actually my uncle taught me to always be the first to introudce myself." she says not even saying her name.

"Oh." Robert drops his hand while Quentin snickers behind him.

"Hello I'm Lavender Young." she says smiling and stretching her hand out.

"My parents say i shouldn't talk to strangers." he says in a playfull tone.

"Very well." she says turning and walking away.

"Idiot!" Quentin shrieks punching Robert.

"I didn't think she would take it for real, geeze."

"I didn't." she whispers behind them causing them to jump in the air. She laughs and crosses her arsm. "Takes more than that to get rid of me." she says laughing.

"Do your eyes open?" Robert asks. she simple shakes her head. "Can you see?" she nods but doesn't explain.

"So actually, I do need to go, my uncle will be very mad and I'm sure I'll get punished over this." she says sighing.

"Ok well it was nice meeting you." Quentin says waving as she walks away. Little did he know he would be grounded for two weeks once his parents got that one phone call from the school house.

**Quentin 13 years old**

"Mom dad why don't I have any brothers or sisters?" Quentin asked his parents staring at him.

"We only wanted one child." Kimiko answer nervously Raimundo staying quite.

"So who's Lavender?"

**hahaha i bet your all like what? haha yeah so the last chapter i wrote just be happ y'all cuz i updated twice, well that chapter was meant to be up yesterday! but it wasn't anyyways it's the weekend and here's the double chapters i promised you all! and thanks for all the reviews honestly i love you all for caring so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys well i love your reviews, they make me happy when i see them! ohh just to let y'all know i will only be updating Monday or Tuesdays often sundays. oh ya also i will only update if i have an even amount of reviews! and sorry guys you dont get to find out why Quentin asked who Lavender is until next chapter! lol and I'm working on the birthday chapters soon! so if i have any more upcoming birthdays tell me at least two days before your birthday preferably a week ahead of time so i have time to find a song and describ it and think of an event for them to be out singing happy birthday to people!**

**sunshine5643 thanks really it means like loads, and my friend is getting slightly better hopefully she'll be fine by the end of the week she's not hurting herself anymore but she does think of it.**

**ok guys here's the chapter and enjoy!**

Chapter 5

**Lavender 5 months old**

"Like this?" Chase asks making a face as he removes the diaper.

"Yes." Lulu answer.

"This is disgraceful." he says pulling the diaper away and pulling out a new one. He lifts Lavenders feet up until... "She's peeing!" he shouts dropping the little girls legs as the pee puddles around her. She begins to shake and then brakes out crying as she lays in a puddle of pee.

"Chase you act like this is the grossest thing you've ever done!" Lulu snaps picking the small girl up and laying her down on the bed grabbing some baby wipes and a new diaper. She quickly changes her and Chase hands her the outfit Lulu had picked out earlier. She changes the little girl into a yellow sundress and white socks with yellow thin shoes.

"Must she wear such a bright color?" Chase complains and Lulu shots him a glare. "Fine, fine whatever." he says turning around ready to leave.

"Oh no you don't." Lulu snaps calling him back. "You better get cleaning before it stinks up the room." she hisses at him as she walks out.

"What! this is disgraceful, me Chase Young reduced to cleaning a child's left overs." he grumbles picking up the wet outfit using it to clean.

**Lavender 4 years old**

"Chase I bant to dee Danta Caws." Lavender shouts running up to chase.

"What?" he asks.

"Danta caws! I bant to dee Danta Caws!" she shrieks and he catches on.

"Santa Claus?" he asks and she nods. "Too bad we don't know Santa Claus." he says shoving her away just as Lulu walks in.

"I know where we can get a Santa Claus." Lulu says to him holding up a bag and pulling out a white haired wig.

"your insane woman." Chase snaps and Lavender drops to the ground shrieking and banging the ground.

"Danta Caws! Danta Caws!" she screams then stands up kicking Chase in the leg rather hard shouting fire. She burns a hole through his armor and kicks his leg.

"Fine!" he screams standing up and grabbing the bag and leaving.

* * *

><p>"I bant a wuppy (puppy), and a bastle (castle) and a bitty (kitty)." Lavender says smiling and laughing as she stares up at the man she's sitting on. The man frces a smile and closes his eyes tilting his head slightly to the side.<p>

"What ever you want little Lavender dear." he says through clenched teeth.

"Jes!" she shouts throwing her arms up and then down and she smiles at the camera as Lulu takes a picture.

"This is so cute." Lulu says.

"Why did you tell her about Christmas?" Chase asks as he sets Lavender on the ground and pulls slightly at the beard and wig he had to wear.

"This is why." she says snapping a picture of Chase in the Santa outfit.

"You're a sick person." he complains.

"Says the man who kidnapped a one day old baby." she mumbles picking Lavender up. "Now Lavender lets go look into that puppy you want." Chase drops his mouth then pulls it up in to his overly used smirk. Lulu was truly a sick person. That was the reason he had taken her in, in the first place.

"Nicely played Lulu." he shouts back to her as she turns sticking her tongue out at him.

"Badly played Ch- I mean Santa." she turns around the corner leaving Chase to snicker at her little comeback.

**Lavender 4 years old**

"Can I bet (get) a bitty cat?" Lavender asks Chase as he tries to watch the all seeing eye.

"not now." he says shooing her away.

"Now!" she shrieks biting his hand. he stands up pulling his hand away in a hurry.

"You are such a brat sometimes." he says and calls one of his cats over. Lavender quickly jumps behind his leg.

"Dey scare me." she whispers. Chase rolls his eyes and snaps his finger shrinking one of the cats into a tiny kitten. "Berfect!" she shrieks picking the terrified kitten up. "Bye Bye." she sings to Chase then skips out of the room and down the hall into the room.

She closes the door as she enters the pink room with a light pink rug. her bed post was red with white blankets. Her toy table was pink and had dark pink chairs she had many dolls all different colors and wearing different colored dresses. She set the cat down and went to her toy trunk opening it and pulling out a long blue dress with a blue hat and two blue socks. She walked to the cat and put the socks on the cat thinking nothing of it.

She pulled the dress on the cat, making it panic. She tied the hat to its head choking it slightly. She carried it with her as she walked to her small desk with mirror. She pulls out a blue lipstick and smears it on the cats lips causing it to hiss. Just then the door opens and Chase walks in looking panicked.

"Lavender dear I need that kitten back I gave you the vio-" he screams stumbling backwards as the cat attacks his face hissing and scratching at him. He lets out a scream then throws the cat down the hall falling to the ground Lavender running into the hall and Lulu racing down the hall.

"what happened?" Lulu asks watching Lavender drop the lipstick as the cat ripped the dress, socks and hat off.

"Stupid cat!" Chase shouts falling backwards exposing the many scratches on his face.

"Wase scared my bitty away..." Lavender says pouting her bottom lip the way her real mother did when she wanted something.

"Don't worry we'll get you a dog." Lulu says picking Lavender up. Chase shoots up in to the air staring at Lulu.

"If a kitten did this!" he points to his face. "I don't want to know what a dog can do!" he shouts walking away.

"I think it's an improvement." Lulu shouts laughing.

**Lavender 5 years old**

It had rained the whole day before and now the outside yard was covered in mud. She quietly stalked to the door opening it and racing outside splashing into the mud. She throw mud laughing and giggling until Chase ran outside worry all over his face.

"Lavender! What did I tell you about going outside?" he shouted picking her up covered in mud and dragging her inside.

"I wanna play mud!" she shrieked kicking and punching. Chase set her down.

"how about a pool? A pool like the beach?" he asks and she nods her head and he leads her up some of the many stairs then into a door. the room was full of fountains and he waved his arm turning a few fountains into a small pool that resembled a beach. She shrieked in joy then raced at the water. the deepest only reaching her chin. She jumped around and Chase left, leaving her to enjoy the water.

**Lavender 8 years old**

"Puppy, puppy puppy!" Lavender shrieked in joy as she jumped around waiting for Chase to come home.

"Lavender dear don't hog around the door." Lulu shouted from the other room. Lavender however didn't listen and kept on waiting until the door opened and Chase walked in holding a small box that was barking and shaking.

"Puppy!" she screamed taking the box and opening it to reveal a small golden retriever. She pulled it out and held it close.

"Make sure to feed it." chase snapped his fingers and a bag of dog food appeared. She nodded and then raced to her room she set the dog down.

"Wait here, I'm gonna go bring the food." she said setting the dog down on the soft carpet. She ran out leaving the door cracked open. the puppy being curios walked to the door barking and sticking her nose through the crack and pushing the door open. She quickly ran out the door barking and yelping. She spotted another door that was half open.

She slipped in the room was dark the only light coming from the hall way. the puppy spotted a bed and some how managed to get to the top. She laid down and then stood up spinning in circles then began to pee. Soon she was yelping again and jumped down and into the hall. Lavender spotted her and picked her up as Chase walked down the hall.

"What are you doing in front of my room?" he asked and Lavender's eyes shot open.

"Um nothing. Just standing..." she says and he rolls his eyes pushing the door open and turning the lights on.

"Lavender!" he screams and she walks in.

"Y-yes Chase?" she asks and he points to the bed keeping his eyes closed.

"Was she in here?"

"chase I c-"

"Was she in here?" he asks with more force.

"Um... I-I don't know I just saw her outside your door." she explains.

"She has to go." he says stretching his hand out.

"but-but Chase! Please!" she cries but he shakes his head taking hold of the dog and disappear.

"Well maybe if I pee on your bed you'll get rid of me too!" she shrieks running out and slamming the door.

**Lavender 12 years old.**

Lavender had grown strong. Chase had discovered she controlled fire when she was three and set her first room on fire. She soon discovered she controlled wind at the age of nine. Now she had a some what control over both elements. She could travel through the wind and that was what she planned on doing today, the day of the dragons.

She pulled the cloak over her head and disappeared in the wind. A few minutes later reappearing in the small forest not too far from the town. She pulled her red dragon mask on and left her cloak behind in a tree and walked into town. She spotted a strange looking boy standing there so she walked next to him.

"This is amazing." he whispered and she thought he was speaking to her.

"I'll say." she replied feeling a smile creep onto her face for talking to somebody. She stood there a minute then turned smiling at him. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Lavender Young." she says holding her hand out. She noticed his messy black hair that resembled that of the wind dragons. His skin was a milky white and his eyes were bright green with a tint of blue on the edges.

"I'm Quentin Pedrosa." he said shaking her hand. She thought over the last name. The wind dragon's last name was also Pedrosa.

"Pedrosa must be a very common last name." she tells him saying the name with venom.

"I think it might, not really sure, Young. I've never heard that last name before." he says to her.

"That's because only my uncle has that last name, well as far as I know." she says looking away and mentally slapping herself for saying something that could blow her cover. She knew that Chase had told her to never tell anybody she was raised by Chase Young.

"You haven't opened your eyes yet. Can you see?" he asks and she looks over.

"Actually yes, it's strange I know my eyes must be open for me to see, but I can see without opening them, it's really weird." she says laughing a little. She was always asked this question.

"Sounds cool." Quentin says and she nods then thinks of something to ask.

"So are you here alone?" she asks then he mouths a bad word and she smiles at it a little.

"Um no actually I just lost my cousin. Robert." she nods then turns as she hears footsteps.

"Right behind you dude." she hears a boy say and she turns to see him standing there. "Who's your friend?" he asks looking at Lavender. "She's really cute, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Robert Bailey." he says stretching his hand out. Lavender however just stares at it. "What you can't speak?" he asks joking.

"Actually my uncle taught me to always be the first to introduce myself." she tells him deciding to play around with them a little.

"Oh." Robert drops his hand while Quentin snickers behind him.

"Hello I'm Lavender Young." she says smiling and stretching her hand out hoping he would play it right.

"My parents say i shouldn't talk to strangers." he says in a playful tone and she smiles as a thought enters her mind.

"Very well." she says turning and walking away.

"Idiot!" Quentin shrieks punching Robert.

"I didn't think she would take it for real, geeze."

"I didn't." she whispers behind them causing them to jump in the air. She laughs and crosses her arms. "Takes more than that to get rid of me." she says laughing.

"Do your eyes open?" Robert asks. she simple shakes her head. "Can you see?" she nods but doesn't explain.

"So actually, I do need to go, my uncle will be very mad and I'm sure I'll get punished over this." she says sighing. She walks back to the forest and removes her mask and puts the cloak back on then disappears with the wind reappearing in her bedroom.

"Nice of you to come home." Chase says from her arm chair. She jumps and stares at him. The room around her had changed a lot in the past couple of years from pink walls to dark purple walls. The pink bed post now black. Her blankets purple. She had buckets of paint near her wall. She splatted paint on the walls when ever she was angry. Her toys were gone. Well most of them. One thing she kept through out her child hood had been the small golden medallion she had. It was placed around her neck.

"I just wanted to go exploring."

"Did anybody find out who you were raised by?" she shakes her head.

"Your training will be three hours instead of two for punishment."

"Aw come on Chase that isn't fair!" she complains as he exits the room.

"Next time think before you act." he slams the door. She reaches for the medallion and clutches it tight.

"I hate you!" she shrieks walking to the cans of paint and picking one up throwing the whole can at the wall and watching as it bursts splating paint everywhere including the carpet that was all different colors now.

"I hate you too." she hears Chase snicker through the door. She lets out a growl and kicks the bed post.

**Lavender 13 years old**

"Please!" Lavender asks Chase as she follows him like a lost puppy.

"no for the last time." he simple replies walking down the hall.

"Why not?"

"I don't swim." he says opening a door and walking in. She follows and goes down the staircase.

"Why does the big bad boy not know how to swim?" she asks and he turns growling at her.

"I know how to swim, I just don't enjoy it!" he snaps then turns heading down the rest of the stairs and through another door.

"Well come on, just show me you can swim?" she asks and he stops.

"If you will shut up." she squeals in joy then races to her room to pull on her bathing suit. It's a two piece, the top is red bikini piece that has a red dragon curled around on her left side. the bottom was also red and it had a red dragon curling around her whole waist like a belt. She grabbed her towel and ran downstairs to the beach pool to see Chase walking in with a green swimming trunk. She had never seen him shirtless ever. She suddenly found herself admiring his abs.

A six pack. A perfect six pack that complemented the rest of him. His arms weren't too muscular but they were perfect. His legs looked strong and his hair rolled down his back in a spiky mess. She dropped her eyes and dropped her towel going to the deeper side. Chase had recently made the pool bigger and deeper.

She jumped in splashing water all around. She went under and did many twirls and flips letting the water make her hair float. She came up for air and saw Chase walking slowly making his way over. She suddenly realized she wasn't related to him in any kind of way. She also took note that he still looked like he was nineteen or twenty.

"Hey Chase I have some questions for you." she shouted as he swam over to her.

"What would they be?"

"How come you still look so young?" she asked.

"I never told you." he suddenly whispers to himself she shakes her head. "Very well, I drank a soup that makes me stay immortal forever." he replies and she drops her jaw.

"So you get to stay like that forever?" he nods and she grows a grin. "Can I have some?"

"It's painful."

"Can I have some?"

"You never get to grow old."

"Can I have some?"

"You'll have slits for eyes."

"Can I have some?"

"You'll be a monster."

"Can I have some!" she demanded instead of asking.

"Fine! But when your older, about nineteen." she nods grinning.

"So we're not related in any kind of way...?" she asked and he shakes his head.

"So if we like... went out it wouldn't be weird because we're not related?" Chase suddenly turns bright red his eyes going wide. He stares in shock for a minute before answering.

"Um-er-um actually I kind of see you as well, um you know a daughter." he explains and she blushes madly.

"Right, right... sorry forget I ever asked that." he nods and just then Lulu walks in holding a cake.

"Who wants cake?" Lulu asks and Lavender makes her way to the edge climbing out and wrapping her towel around her waist. She walks over and smiles at the cake. It was a picture of the three of them, Lulu, Lavender and Chase.

"A family forever." she read smiling.

**Lavender 14 years old**

Lavender had grown impatient. Chase hadn't told her much about her past before she came to live with him and Lulu. She walked slowly into his throne room where he sat watching the all seeing eye. Something he did most of the time.

"Chase?" he nods his head and she walks over. "Where's my family?" he looks up and then the eye goes away.

"Raimundo the wind dragon and Kimiko the fire dragon killed your family. I saved you and ever since then they've been looking for you, they knew you had the wind and fire dragon spirits so they thought they needed to raise you. I have been protecting you ever since." he explains to her.

"So... they killed my family because of my abilities?" she asks and he nods.

"That's not fair!" she cries and Chase nods handing her a picture.

"This is the one you want to go after." Lavender looks down at the picture. It was young male. He looked to be about twenty he had messy brown hair, tan skin and bright green eyes a large smile on his face. "That one is the wind dragon Raimundo Pedrosa."

"Why does he still look twenty. Did he drink that potion like you?" Chase shakes his head.

"The element dragons stop growing older at the age of twenty-one. They don't grow old until the element dragon spirit believes they have completed their mission in life." Lavender nods.

"So this is the one I should blame for killing my family?"

"Yes, kill him brutally, destroy him bring him to his knees." she nods turning and leaving not removing her closed eyes from the picture.

"I'll be the one to reduce him to begging and crying... I'll wipe that smile off your face." she whispers crumpling the picture.

**yeah last part! the next chapter will be in present time. Lavender will be 14 and Quentin will be 13, now for those who didn't catch it. Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, Tory, and Clay can not age past twenty-one until they complete the mission in their life. Well either way I had fun writing those two last chapters and I will begin to update weekly normally on Tuesday or Monday. I'm also going to be re-writting my other story Xiaolin Showdown: Season 4? but i do need help with the title so if you have any idea's PM me, and the other story is still up until I upload the first chapter of the rewrite. Anyways leave a review and I'll update this Monday or Tuesday my only free days. oh also take note of how my chapters are getting longer again! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**lol hey guys! last night was fun, my school had a festival type thing but it rained so they moved it inside then i left with my friends and they wouldn't let me back in even though i had my ticket, and i didnt get to hang out with my guy friend! ): oh well, anyways thanks for the reviews! they make my day better and y'all should check out my new story, Love is just a word, action is the key.**

**thanks XiaolinFan, Sunshine5643 (she's a lot better but still depressed) 21hugs (your amazingly funny! nah I'm sure Kimiko has better hobbies then having baby after baby;) Dare-Deviless (lol thanks for the review and ha wow you caught that! i was hoping people wouldn't catch it yet, but yeah she does get suspirces about that after she leaves)**

**anyways guys here's the chapter and yeah the memory chapters are over this is present time now! Quentin is 13 and Lavender is officially 14**

Chapter 6

"No..." I mumble to my mother as she pushes me lightly again.

"Quentin get up, your father actually got up early for this." she says and I shake my head pulling the blanket over my head.

"No!" I whisper harshly.

"Quentin, it took me forever to get your father up at 6:30 it's seven now and I want you to get up or else!" she growls at me.

"No..." i half mumble and I hear her make a strange noise, next thing I know my blankets on fire. I get up screaming and trip over the blanket falling to the ground. I turn around in a panic and see my mom withdrawing the fire back to herself. "That... was harsh." I say to her and she smiles.

"I am harsh." she smirks then turns walking to my bedroom door. "Be out in twenty minutes." she shouts back then closes the door.

"No!" I groan then a fire begins to blaze near me. "Ok! Fine!" I shout and the flames die. I roll my eyes pulling myself up. I look at the chair that holds my knew robes. I grab them staring at the colors. Red top with white pants and a black belt.

I shrug and grab my towel then race into the bathroom striping down and hopping into the shower. I quickly scrub down and soon I'm wide awake even thought it's seven in the morning. I get out drying myself then pull on my new training uniform.

Truth was I was kind of looking forward to spending time with my dad. When I was younger we spent tons of times together I even had pictures of us hanging out but as I got older he became distant with work, and catching up with his family. They had slightly explained to me what they went through growing up. They told me how my father had freed the Xiaolin from it's evil ways and how he let the world take on it's own government. I thought of him as a hero for that but I also thought of him as my father.

I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door. I opened the bathroom door and shouted come in and the door opened to show my dad smiling at me. He looked about twenty and I always wondered why my parents still looked young.

"hey." he says smiling at me and walking in.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I ask grabbing my brush and brushing some knots out.

"Not much, just tired, anyways you ready for your first day of training?" I nod and he smiles. "Well tomorrow you have to train with Kimiko for your fire element." I nod and turn to him setting the brush down and leaning against the door frame.

"How come you and mom only have one element but I have both?" I ask and he looks at me like he thought he had explained it before.

"Well you see, before us there were tons of fire and wind dragons, they never loved each other not even as friends, so they never had children together therefore the children each had only one element. Kimiko's mother had fire but she died while Kimiko was still young. But the wind dragon before me died without children so I was randomly chosen by the wind spirit. And it turns out me and Kimiko truly liked each other and when we had a child it would have both elements." he explains and I nod.

"What about Robert? How come he only has one element and that's earth, both his parents have earth come to think of it." I say to him.

"Well let me explain it this way. Omi and Clay are from the past, they each had earth and water in the past but they froze themselves and therefore stopped the reincarnation of the next earth and water dragons. But when they unfroze the next one's were chosen and it turned out to be Tory and... Jing."

"Jing?" I ask never before hearing of him.

"Yup, Jing was the present day water dragon but he died saving my life. Guan was going to kill me since I just couldn't kill him then Jing took the spear and that powered me to kill Guan and free the Xiaolin from it's evil ways. Afterwards Omi was the only water dragon while Tory and Clay both kept earth. They ended up have a child, Robert and since his parents only had one element he only has one element." he says running out of breathe. "Anymore questions?" I shake my head and he walks over to my bedroom door. "Meet me in the training garden once your done." I nod and he leaves without another word.

I grab my shoes and put them on then walk out into the hall. I grab my key and close the door locking it. I turn and stare at the wall to the left of my parents room. I spot the small handle in the bottom corner. I'm tempted to walk over there but I know there's no point the door is locked. The door that leads to Lavender's room.

_**Flashback**_

_"So who's Lavender?" I ask and my parents stare at me in shock._

_"Quentin where did you hear that name?" my mother asks in slight panic._

_"On the door that's behind the wall to the left of your room." my mothers eyes go wide and she looks at Raimundo._

_"How did you get in?" my dad asks._

_"Your not very good at hiding doors." I comment crossing my arms. "So who is she?" I ask and my dad shakes his head._

_"Nobody you should worry about." he turns to walk away but stops when my mom speaks up._

_"Your sister..." I raise an eyebrow and she looks up tears building in her eyes. "She was a miss carriage." I drop my jaw guilty that I had asked._

_"We built that wall so you wouldn't ever find out, and so we didn't have to go through the pain of cleaning out her room but instead we just don't have to look at it anymore." my dad says turning around._

_"I'm sorry I asked." I whisper._

_"It's nothing." My dad says turning and walking away without another word._

_"Is Lavender a common name?" I ask and my mom stares at me._

_"In America yes, but here in China I don't believe so." she says turning around. I suddenly think of the girl Lavender i meet on the streets._

_"Could she... no..." I say shaking my head._

_**End of flashback**_

I stare at the wall thinking of the stranger named Lavender. My parents said it was a miss carriage so I shouldn't think much of it. I however can't stop thinking of that girl Lavender.

"Quentin?" I turn to see Tory. "Your fathers waiting." I nod and walk down the hall pushing all thoughts of Lavender out of my mind. I make my way out in to the training garden and spot my dad sitting... on air.

"Show off." I mumble under my breathe.

"I can hear you." he says smirking and opening his eyes.

"shut up." I say and shove him backwards. He sits on the grass and pats the spot next to him. "What are we doing? Meditating?" he shakes his head and I sit.

"Now before we begin training with wind, you need to clear your mind of all questions, do you have any?" I nod.

"Why do you and mom look so young?" he drops his head.

"What's with you and all the questions today?" he mumbles and I drop my jaw.

"But you told me to ask!" I complain.

"Doesn't mean you actually have to ask questions." he says smirking at me. "Anyways, every other generation of dragons stops growing at the age of twenty until the last dragon to have died thinks that they completed their mission in life." he says and I laugh still very confused.

"Ok out of all you said the only thing I caught was something about every other generation stopping at twenty, and something about a mission in life." I say and he nods laughing.

"Ok let me explain this in simple terms for you slow ones." he says laughing. "Der uh every other generation of dragons grow old until past generation of dragons think dey complete mission in life." he says saying the words as if I were stupid.

"Der uh I not stupid." I answer both of us braking out laughing. "no but really dad, can you explain it?" he nods.

"Ok so for example, the the wind dragon that died before me grew old and died, so he gets to pick when I get to grow old after completing my mission in life. Same for Kimiko the past fire dragon grew old and she gets to pick when Kimiko dies. But as for Clay, Omi and Tory it's a different story. Since Omi and Clay are from the past they are a different story. Well let me explain them um, oh here Omi's easier. Since Jing from the present died last he gets to pick when Omi grows old. But as for Clay and Tory the last earth dragon to have died gets to pick when they both died. Get it?" he slowly nods.

"What do I do? Do i get to grow old and die or do I have to slow down at twenty?" I ask and my dad frowns.

"Well since I am the generation before you and I stop growing at twenty you get to grow old.. I think? I'm confused about you since you have both elements. But no I think you grow at normal rate." I nod slowly.

"This is confusing." he nods in agreement.

"Now anymore questions?" I shake my head and he nods. "Now let's start with something very simple." I nod again. "Making a ball out of wind." he closes his palm then opens it to reveal a ball of wind floating above his hand.

"This should be easy..." I say sarcastically as he stands up to demonstrate.

"Fine how about floating?" he says floating slightly above the ground. "Or flying?" he flips around in the air landing on a tree. "Or traveling with the wind?" he disappears then reappears behind me. "Or how about a wind blade?" he spins his hands creating a blade of wind. "Or perhaps making a tornado?" he spins around creating a tornado around him then he stops and the tornado spins as he spins his finger. "Perhaps listening to other people while they're farther away?" he stands there and I raise an eyebrow. "Kimiko I want some bacon and egg's instead." he shouts as my mother walks out talking with Tory.

"Cheater!" she shouts then walks back inside.

"Or maybe making people appear here without them wanting to?" he waves his hand and a breeze spins around in front of me then my mom appears looking confused then she looks at Raimundo.

"Rai! I was in the mid-" then she's gone.

"Or how abo-"

"I get it! Wind balls are the simplest thing!" I snap.

"Actually creating a breeze is but i thought you already knew that." he says and I turn red in embarrassment realizing I don't even know that. My dad grins and shakes his head. "Aw little Quentin can't even make a breeze!" he says slapping his hands to his face and dropping his mouth in to an O.

"shut up!" I snap standing up. "Wind!" I shout, a strong gust of wind blowing him backwards in to the dummy. He coughs and rubs his head.

"Next time... try to use no heat." he says and I nod gingerly.

"Sorry..."

~~~Lavender's POV~~~

I quietly stand in the middle of the room my right leg stretched out and my left leg slightly bent. My left arm bent in front of me and my palm stretched while my right hand is in a fist connected to it. I see Chase walking around slowly to my left, two of his cats to my right, two more in front of me and two more behind me.

Chase suddenly runs at me and I jump into the air spinning then kick him in the jaw with my left foot. He grabs my right one flinging me backwards and I spin using my wind to land on my feet. I turn in time to see two cats running at me and I build a fire shield blocking their path to me. I stand there a ring of fire spinning around me when Chase jumps through it his foot coming quickly towards me. I do the last thing I wanted to. I grab his ankle and spin around then let him go sending him in to one of his cats.

I shut the fire wall down and jump over the burnt floor. I land and I punch a cat to my right then duck as a cat pounces at me from behind letting it jump into the cat I punched. Chase runs at me again throwing punches and Kicks. I block most of them but get a kick to my abdomen and I quickly stumble backwards. I clutch my abdomen and stare as Chase runs at me fist ready to hit me. I shoot my hands forward sending him backwards into a wall. before he can even fall down I create a fist of heated wind and send it forward punching him through the wall melting the edges a bit.

I turn and clap my hands together sending all the cats together into a pile then I create a giant fire wall around them to stop them from getting away. I stare panting, sweat dripping down my forehead. I drop to my knee's and hands and breathe hard until Chase walks in.

"Very good Lavender, only fourteen and you have just as much power as Kimiko and Raimundo combined." Chase complements me.

"thanks." I mumble standing up on shaky legs.

"I will give you a small half hour brake, but you still have two more hours of training for punishment.

"Come on Chase that was what two, three years ago?" I ask remembering the time I snuck out and met that boy Quentin with his friend Robert.

"Yes and you still don't have full power." he says and I roll my eyes knowing he can't see them since they still haven't opened. "Twenty-seven minutes left." he says turning away.

"kill-joy!" I snap at him.

"Brat." he shouts back.

"Dried up prune!" I scream.

"Cry-baby!" he hisses knowing that one hurt the most, though i wasn't quite sure why.

"I hate you sometimes!" I scream turning and running to my room. I slam the door and jump on to my bed spreading my arms around. I reach for my neck and unhook the medallion around my neck. I lift it up staring at it. I remember Lulu giving it to me then I begin to feel like crying as I remember Lulu and how Chase had turned her back into a cat once I turned 14, he said it was because i was old enough to take care of myself.

I put the medallion back and I reach under my pillow. I pull out the crumbled picture of Raimundo Pedrosa the wind dragon. I was sickened by the fact I had the same element as him, but glad at the same time. I knew I could show off that I was stronger than him. I was still slightly puzzled by the fact of why Chase had only given me one picture when he said it was both the wind and fire dragons. I didn't care really as long as I got revenge on someone for killing my family.

I stare at the smile on his face suddenly the picture catching flame melting it slowly into a black crisp. I grin staring as it suddenly appears as if he were frowning.

"Prepare to burn with the wind Raimundo..."

**yup that's right most of you didn't catch that! Chase only gave lavender a picture of Raimundo and not Kimiko. hahaha ya only one person caught that and it was Dare-Deviless! :P lol anyways leaves a review and I might update a lil later today!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys! I know I didn't update yesterday but because I updated like what sunday? Oh well anyways thanks for the reviews this is gonna be a short chapter since the next update will be friday! For a speical somebody on the 30th! 21hugs! who reviews all of my stories and chapters, you make me look forward to updating! So does everybody else, I love all my reviewers equaly, well as much as you can love stranger who reads stories you write!**

**lol well here's the chapter and check out my new story, No body in the world!**

Chapter 7

_Hum, Hum hum humy hum hum hum_ I sang in my head as I walked down the dirt road towards the town. I looked at the sky smiling seeing the bright blue sky.

"hello Quentin dear." I look down and see Lady Gigu. I smile and wave.

"Hey there Lady Gigu." she smiles and turns away then begins to water her plants again.

"Hey Quentin." I smile at the couple riding by on their horse drawn carige with the back full of hay. The McGoldricks, they owned a farm and got hay weekly.

"Hello Mr and Mrs McGoldrick." I wave and they continue on their way. I walk into town waving at many people.

"Hey Quentin." a group of girls say giggling at me.

"Hey, Savannah, Luppie, Lisa, Keeko, and Drina." I wave at each one and they all giggle even more. I walk down past more stores and into a small shop. I look around at all the flowers and spot some with red and blue petals. I smile and pull out my money picking up the bundle of flowers. I walk to the counter and set them down.

"Hello Quentin how can I help you?" asks an old man as he walks out cleaning his hands on his apron. Mr. Spiko.

"Just here to buy my mom some flowers, her birthdays coming up." I answer and he nods taking the bundle and wrapping a wet paper towl on the bottom.

"she's still lookin as young as ever." he comments grabbing another rag this one dry though, he wraps it again and sets the flowers down.

"Yup, but I don't know what else to get her." I comment and he nods clicking some buttons on the cash register. I hand him the money and he counts out the change.

"I would get her a necklace or something, your mother loved those things when she was a child." he says handing me the change.

"thanks, I'll think it over." I say waving and walking out the flowers in my left hand. I push the door outward and hit somebody. "Oh shit!" I shriek running around the door to see a girl on the floor rubbing her head.

"Watch where you open doors you little bast-" she stops when she lifts her head up though her eyes are closed.

"Lavender?" I ask remembering the girl from the day of the dragon.

"Quentin!" she shrieks in joy shouting up rather fast. She wraps her arms around me shocking me. She lets go and smiles. "I was hoping to find you." she says and I nod.

"Sorry, I haven't been here in a couple of days." I say and she nods.

"Well actually this is my first time here ever since we meet." she says and I nod slightly.

"So what did you need me for?" I ask and her face turns slightly pink.

"Well, actually. I thought we could hang out or something, my uncle is kind of strict and I never get to hang out with anybody." she admits and I nod again.

"OK but I need to get my mom a birthday present." she nods smiling.

"thanks, well let's go shopping, how about my favorite store? Oh wait... we can't it's too far to walk." she says

"It's cool, let's go to that store down there." I point to the store down a few buildings and we walk over. It has all kind of things for woman. "his is gonna be a pain." I admit as we walk in.

* * *

><p>"That was freakin amazing!" she says laughing as we run through the tree's towards a lake I always went to during the day after training, for the past four months.<p>

"I know! I can't believe the lady got that mad." I say laughing.

"I know, did you see how red she was when she say you holding the bra from the Manichean?" she says laughing.

"Yes! She thought i wanted to rape the thing or something." I say laughing then let out a scream as I trip and hit the floor. I let out a sigh. "Well that ruined it." I huff and she drops by my side laughing.

"your stupid sometimes." she giggles helping me up. We walk the rest of the way and stop at the lake. We sit down and I drop the bags far from the water. I had gotten my mom a yellow sundress that would reach her knee's and a pair of yellow flats. Lavender had picked them all out.

"so..." I say and she looks over pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knee's.

"Yeah?" she asks. I stretch my legs out and put my hands down behind me leaning back a little.

"how's life?" I ask saying the first thing to come to mind. She lets out a laugh.

"what do you mean?" she asks trying to hold back a laugh.

"Like, how's it going, you know? Like hows your family and stuff." she stops laughing and drops her face into her arms.

"Terrible" she whispers in a shaky voice.

"What?" I ask slightly confused.

"My families dead." she whispers and I suddenly regret asking her that. "They were killed when I was a child and I was left in my Godfathers care." she whispers.

"Wait." I say stopping her. "You said you were raised by your uncle." she stays quite for a minute or two.

"My Uncle is my Godfather." she explains.

"That's simple enough." I say nodding.

"anyways, my families dead and I hope to get revenge on the person who killed them." she says.

"do you know who it was?"

"Rai- I don't really know." she stops herself and I begin to wonder what the name was.

"You were about to say a name." she shakes her head looking up.

"No I wasn't." I raise an eyebrow.

"whatever." i say then lay down resting my head on my palms. "So who's your Uncle or Godfather, watever?"

"well he doesn't like me sharing his name so i can't really tell you who he is." she says. "But he's kind towards me as long as I follow the simple house rules. and I just broke one, well I am." she says.

"which one?" I ask curios to know what rule she was braking.

"I'm not allowed out of his home without him knowing. He's probably freaking out right now.

"Well does that mean you have to go?" she shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't like staying home. I'm sure he hasn't noticed though."

"We could hang out tomorrow if you want? Same time? I'll meet you here at the lake." I say to her and she nods smiling.

"that would be nice." she says standing up. I get up and walk to the bags picking them up. "I'll see you tomorrow Quentin." she hugs me kissing my cheek lightly. I feel my face turn red and I turn quickly. She giggles and I hear her footsteps as she walks away. I head to town and down the road as the sun begins to set behind me.

I get on the palace grounds and walk in then up in to my room my mind never leaving the topic of Lavender. she seemed strangely fimilaire yet I felt like I shouldn't trust her. I knew she couldn't be all too harmful, could she? Why didn't her eyes open? Why did she look like my dad? Could she be...? No.

I shake my head dropping the bags in my closet closing the door and looking around. The place was a mess. I was a boy what did you expect? I rolled my eyes and heard my door open.

"Quentin, you'll be training with me tomorrow." my mom said walking into my room. "Also I wan- Quentin!" she shrieks and I turn.

"Yeah mom?"

"Clean this room up!" she shouts and I look around.

"It's not messy though."

"you'r right, it's not messy, it's gross." she growls. "It better be clean when I come back up!" she snaps walking out and closing the door. I look around. My clothes was all over the ground my dresser had cups and cans with plates. My bed was a mess and my coach chair held my training clothes. I could see my bathroom from here, it had my hairbrush, diode-rant, some socks, hair spray, toothpaste, tooth brush on the counter. More clothes on the floor my towel on the ground as well.

"This is not messy." I snap walking to my closet and opening it. I kicked some shoes in. "this is gonna take a while." I growl picking up a t-shirt and jeans.

**ya I know slow, and short, well the next chapter is taking up more of my time, this was just a chapter to keep you guys from freaking on me, the next one will be better! leave a review, if you want and I'll update friday**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I know I liad because I didn't update on friday! I'm sorry just life got busy, I went on a date on friday night and I didn't have time to write it, then on saturday I was writing when my sister broke my laptop charger and it shut down, and my house computer doesn't work(didn't work) so then I had nothing to work with and the public library is closed Sundays, ya so today is sunday I know and I got my home computer to work by using the mobil AP on my cellphone, I'm sorry 21hugs I know this is so delayed! So to make it up I'll use your charcter for a very Important role.**

**21hugs: I'm sorry times a million times! So you'll be in like 4 different chapters!**

**OK guys today is also TheXGrayXLady's birthday! so they asked me to mentiopn their stories! so guys check out...**

**Sky Heart: I've been reading this but haven't gotten to the end yet, but it's really good trust me! Also there's...**

**Dragon Heart: Haven't gotten to it since it's the sequel to Sky Heart but as soon as I'm done with Sky heart I will definatly check this story out! **

**OK guys here's the next chapter I know it's over due, I'll update again tomorrow or Tuesday!**

**disclamier: I do nto own the lyrics to the Portugese happy birthday song, and it's to the tune of Only time by Enya. The other song Best Friends forever is also not mine it's by Brynt Oden... I think, the guy who wrote the duck song**

Chapter 8

The boy stood by the window watching the clouds as they rolled by and out of sight leaving darker clouds behind, but the occasional sun beam braking through. He watched as the branches swayed in the wind.

"Quentin, why don't you wait downstairs instead?" the boy turned to see his mother standing there eyeing him. He was supposed to be waiting for the worker, but the winds outside told him otherwise.

"Fine." he said noticing the look on her face. The one she always gave when she was daring him to talk back. He quickly got up and headed downstairs to what used to be the servants room but was now the main entrance. It had been repainted, redecorated and re-floored now it looked just as nice as the rest of the palace. He walked outside and inhaled deeply as the cool September winds whipped his face. He stepped forward and walked down a few steps then took a seat waiting.

He waited for a while until he noticed a branch shake violently and a few leafs come off. He grinned to himself then began to wave his hand after whispering wind. He caused the leaf to twirl and spin, flip and dance. He smiled watching it then soon it broke into flames and the ash blow away with the wind. He groaned realizing he still couldn't fully control his fire side. Then there was a change in the wind pattern as if it were warning him.

He whipped his head up and his eyes went wide at the sight. A girl... more like an older woman, she looked to be about 21 but the way she was dressed she looked to be seventeen. She had on a black dress that was tight and fitted at the top the from the waist down it was flimsy and gave her an hour glass figure. Her skin was a pale milky white like her mothers but seemed smoother. Her face was flawless and looked smooth, her lips were a deep shade of blackish/purple. The bridge of her nose and eyes were covered by an elegant black butterfly mask that made her eyes blend in with it, they seemed a dark black possible purple by the way she shifted her weight and the sun hit them. Her bangs came down past her eyebrows and just above her long thick eyelashes, they were quite noticeably even from a distance. The rest of her hair was knee length and was straight until you hit the bottom where it curled slightly giving it the figure of a cape.

He stared unsure of whether to run or stay still. He jumped when he heard the door behind him open and his parents stepped out laughing and holding hands. They froze noticing Quentin's tension he quickly pointed a finger up and they moved there gaze upward then...

"holy shit!" Raimundo shouted doubling over in shock, he clutched his chest then looked back up at the girl. She wasn't ugly in fact she was the opposite of ugly, but yet the way she stood and stared gave off the impression of a ghostly killer. "I thought you were some escape Mannequin come to kill us all for being devilishly handsome." he said joking around and suddenly the girl flipped forward landing in front of him in a few quick jumps.

"and I thought you were an escape character of Team umizoomi." she whispered in a dry playful tone after looking at the blue hoodie he had on with blue jeans. Raimundo stared in shock then she broke out laughing. "Take it easy, just a joke, anyways I'm Ceara Young the new worker, sorry for the scare." she said holding her hand out to the unmoving Raimundo.

"Forget him, I'm Kimiko, that's Raimundo my husband and that's our son Quentin." Kimiko answered shaking Ceara's hand.

"I thought you guys would be older and wrinklier." Ceara said not a single hint of joking in her voice.

"We don't age pat twenty until the last elemental dragon thinks we've completed our mission in life." Kimiko answered. Ceara nodded then looked over at Quentin. He had black messy hair and pale skin with bright green eyes.

"you know Quentin, if you were a few years older and had darker eyes you would be just my type." Ceara said walking past them inside. Quentin stood there in shock and looked at his mother who shrugged. They walked inside and caught up quickly.

They walked in silence Raimundo eyeing her suspicisly after hearing her last name. Young. Could she be related to Chase Young in anyway? She sure seemed like it. She could be here to kill them all during the night!

"Do you know Chase Young?" Raimundo suddenly asked and they all stopped.

"What?" Ceara asked in confusion.

"Chase Young, do you know him, yes or no, it's not that hard." he said to her.

"No, I have no idea who you are talking about." she answered crossing her arms. Raimundo shrugged and they went on their way.

"Well... this has been fun and all... but I think I'll be going now..." Quentin said stepping to the side slowly.

"Oh no you don't!" Kimiko snapped. "You're going to show her around, your father and I have work to do." she said dragging Raimundo away.

"But! She scares me!" he cried out to her.

"Deal with it." Ceara snapped then began to walk down the hall. Quentin followed in silence until she stopped him. "Just so you know, don't piss me off, don't let me be hungry, and don't wake me if you know I'll be tired, or I will be your worst nightmare, got it?" she said to him.

"What'll you do if I do any of the above?" Quentin asked.

"You won't like me then, and trust me, I can be highly sarcastic with a dry sense of humor." she said to him.

"Doubt your sense of humor could be worse than my dads." Quentin mumbled.

"shut up, and just give me the stupid tour so we can get this over with." He nodded and they headed down an empty hall. They walked down past Quentin's room the past his parents room when she stopped him. "Where's the door take you?" she pointed to the small door handle in the bottom corner in the wall just past his parents room.

"It's a secret door that leads to the real end of this hall and just past that wall is a bedroom, Lavender's bedroom a sister I was supposed to have but she ended up as a miss-carriage." he told her and she nodded. He soon found his mind drifting off towards Lavender Young, the girl from the streets and how her looks reminded him of his own father. But no, she can't be my parents told me she was a miss-carriage.

"Don't always trust your parents Quentin, sometimes your mind knows the truth with out you knowing." she whispered her eyes giving off a distant look.

"what?" he asked quickly.

"Lavender." she whispered then shook her head. "What did I just say?" she asked giving him a confused look.

"I don't know..." he mumbled then began to walk down the hall and turned a corner just before the fake wall. they walked in silence their footsteps echoing through the empty hall. It was normal for the palace to be this empty at lunch time but some how, the feeling was strange with Ceara around.

They walked into the lunchroom to find Quentin's dad and mom waiting for them. Ceara ran up to them seeming a bit happy.

"Could I sing a little song to everybody?" she asked a big grin on her face, her eyes glowing with hope and joy behind the butterfly mask.

"Um, yeah sure." Raimundo answered she clapped in joy and ran off towards the small radio set they had in the corner on the lunch room. She pulled out a CD and stuck it in. She walked back smiling then stood on a table and closed her eyes waiting for the music to begin.

Soon a soft tune began and she waited eight beats before singing.

**Hoje é um dia especial **she surprised everybody with her voice, it was like silk as it flowed nicely with the tune of the song.

**Parabéns para você,** she held the voce for a few beats then dropped it and she dropped her hands in front of her bending her head forward

**É o seu aniversário** she lightly swung her hands upward and slid her left foot forward

**Os seus amiguinhos estão aqui **she jumped down her long black hair flying into the air then down around her shoulders.

**Para juntos com você **she again held the voce out for a few beats then she spun around and began to walk down the rows of lunch tables while the children stared in silence

**Poderem celebrar**

**Por mais um ano de vida** she stopped at the end of a row and turned on her heels she looked around at everybody and gave them a smile

**Que o Senhor concedeu** she began to spin down the row on right heel then left heel then right heel, her hair flying around creating a black flying wall around her.

**Papai e a mamãe **

**Também felizes estão** her voice began to echo off the walls and it sounded like back up singers

**É bom lhe ver contente** she stopped and placed her hands above her head in a circle, she stood there while singing

**Agitando sem parar** she whispered swinging forward an spinning

**E ver você crescendo **

**Com Jesus no coração** she stopped and stood in place singing while looking at everybody

**Ah, ah, ah,** she sang three times in a row

**Tchup, tchu ru **

**Tchup, tchup ru **she sang it twice each

**Parabéns para você**

**Pelo seu aniversário **she took slow steps forward, bobbing her head slightly her hair swinging from side to side.

**Tchup, tchu ru**

**Tchup, tchu ru **she sang twice again

**Que Deus lhe abençoe** her voice echoed more off the walls like somebody was singing back to her

**E lhe faça feliz**

**É bigy, é bigy, é big, é big, é bigy** she sang this line four times then stood and began to walk back to the first table

**É hora, é hora, é hora** she flipped forward and landed on the table, she stood and smiled at everyone

**Ratimpum. Parabéns!**

**Parabéns, parabéns, pra você!** the echo came back and the tune finished just as she sat on her knees bending her head forward to hide her body in her long black hair.

She stood and jumped down walking over to Quentin, Raimundo and Kimiko just as the kids broke out clapping for her. She smiled gingerly at them and removed her mask, the light causing her eyes to shine purple.

"Who's birthday?" Raimundo asked in Portuguese. She smiled and spoke in a soft voice.

"Mine." Kimiko looked up in confusion.

"What?"

"It's her birthday." Raimundo explained.

"Oh." Kimiko and Quentin spoke at the same time.

"Yeah so as another birthday gift, Kimiko and Raimundo mind singing this for me?" she asked handing them a sheet with lyrics. She stared at her as if wanting to say no but she shoved them forward onto the table while they complained.

"bo-we really- ugh-er-um you know, we have- no-" they stopped one the song began.

**We don't always like the same things, take ice-cream we like different flavors** Raimundo sang unsure of whether he was singing correctly.

**And we don't always see things the same once you called me a name and I returned the favor** Kimiko sang in her breeze like voice. They began to smile as they realized this song was nothing but the truth about their relationship.

**But you are my best friend forever, we won't ever let that end, no never, you are here for me and I am here for you that's what best friends do. **They sang together as Raimundo crumpled the paper and tossed it over his shoulder, they had decided to sing their own lyrics.

**We don't always see eye to eye, don't ask me why,** Kimiko sang happily as they jumped down from the table going in different directions.

**but we don't mind it, and we don't always get along but our friendship's strong, we can always find it,** Raimundo sang as they stopped at different ends of the lunchroom their lyrics matching perfectly with the tune of the song.

**and you are my best friend forever we wont ever let that end no never you are here for me and I am here for you, that's what best friends do **Kimiko sang as they meet in the middle of the lunchroom, they smiled agreeing on something unknown to the rest of the people watching.

**we don't always fit in with the crowd but we still stand proud **Raimundo sang holding the word proud for a two beats

**and we stand together **Kimiko finished for him as she made a ball of fire and he made a ball of wind to show they didn't fit in with the crowd because of their elemental powers

**and we don't care what other people say we go our own true way ,that works a whole lot better, **they sang together smiling as the ball of wind and the ball of fire disappeared.

**and you are my best friend forever we wont ever let that end, no never, you are here for me and I am here for you, that's what best friends do** Raimundo sang and she let a smile crawl to her lips.

**you are my best friend forever and we wont ever let that end no never you are here for me and i am here for you, that's what best friends do, **Kimiko sang as they held hands smiling

**that's what best friends do** they sang finishing the song, thjey turned and bowed as the children clapped for them

They walked over to a smiling Ceara and a laughing Quentin.

"I had no idea you guys could sing." Quentin said laughing.

"Oh yeah we figured that out back a while ago when we were forced to sing on stage at a restaurant because Kimiko ordered a sandwich." Raimundo said with a straight face and Quentin raised an eyebrow.

"Um... ok?" he mumbled and Ceara nodded.

"Keep the CD, I had to be on my way now." she walked towards the door.

"Wait! I thought you were going to work here." Raimundo said stopping her.

"Eh, not my thing, work... too much to do, anyways I have places to be, things to destroy, kids to scare." she said shrugging her shoulders and putting her mask back on after unclipping it from her belt.

"Wait, but you said you were going to work here." Quentin said holding her arm to stop her from leaving.

"I never said anything." she said shrugging her shoulders and pulling her arm out of his grasp and she turned then stopped. "Oh and Quentin, you might want to rethink you're assumption about that stranger... she might not be that big of a stranger." she said winking an eye then walking out the door.

"Wait!" Kimiko shouted as she and Raimundo ran off into the hall only to stop to find an empty hall not a trace that she had ever been there. "Where'd she go?" Kimiko whispered.

"who knows but we have a new theme song."

**I know kind of short and really slow, don't blame me! Anyways...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY 21Hugs AND TheXGrayXLady! You guys are amazing! :P I love all my reviewers though and ya, lol leave a review and I'll update tomorrow or Teusday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys like I promised here'sthe second chapter of the day, the next chapter will be up tomorrow or teusday! any ways don't forget to check out**

**Sky heart**

**or**

**Dragon Heart by TheXGrayXLady!**

**here's the chapter and well enjoy it gusy and again I'm so so so so sorry 21hugs! I love all my reivewers and I'm sooo sorry! Oh and I don't think any shen gong wu ever revealed so I wrote this like they have no idea what a Xiaolin Showdown is and all, yeah so don't freak if they did go shen gong wu hunting in the other story.**

**oh one last thing guys Ceara is not Lavender, I repeat Ceara is not Lavender**

**CEARA IS NOT LAVENDER**

**Ceara is just 21hugs OC I used for her birthday chapter, Ceara IS 21hugs, ya but since her birthday chapter was late I told her I would be using her charcter through out the rest of the story now, yes so don't think Ceara is Lavender she's not, she's 21hugs OC, do not forget**

**CEARA IS NOT LAVENDER! SHE IS 21HUGS!**

**damn, lol ok ya so don't forget, lavender is her own charcter and Ceara is her own charcter, ya ok on with the chapter**

Chapter 9

"And you are my best friend forever..." I whisper while walking walking down the hall until I spot Kimiko walking out of Master Fung's old office. He had retired from old age and now lived in the small town, his pet Dojo however had been left behind and stayed in the office all the time. "Hey Kim what you up to?" I ask and she looks up.

"Raimundo, the last shen gong wu just went active." she says and I stare, no shen gong wu had ever activated during our time, this was the first shen gong wu we would get a chance to retreve.

"Yeah so get everybody else so we can hurry up and get goin before I lose all my sacles!" a small dragon shouted as he rolled out scratching his back and arms that were covered in red bumps.

"We're riding on that thing?" I ask and the dragon looks at me.

"Don't call me a thing! I can eat you in one bite!" he shouted turning large and blowing smoke at me.

"Got it, but use a breathe mint." I whisper fanning the air in front of me. He shrinks and crawls up on to Kimiko's shoulder, she shrivels her nose as he scratches his back dropping green flakes.

"Yeah, I would prefer it if you did not cover me in flakes." Kimiko complained dropping him to the ground. "Let's go get Omi, Lucy, Clay, and Tory." I nod and we head down the hall. She goes to get Omi and Lucy while I turn down the corner and walk into the training garden where Clay and tory are teaching robert to build an earth wall.

"Hey Clay, Tory, we gotta go get a shen gong wu." I say and they look up.

"But we've never gone to get shen gong wu before." Tory says and I shrug my shoulders.

"It's the last one you guys don't really want to miss out on this do you?" I ask and they shake their heads. "Oh Robert can't go, he has to go stay with Quentin untilll we get back." Robert drops his jaw.

"what! But I'm so old enough to go!" he whimpers and I shake my head.

"Raimundo's got a point, your not old enough to go." Tory says and Clay nods his head.

"But it's the last one!" he complains.

"Robert you will not go end of discussion!" Tory snaps and Robert pouts his bottom lip.

"It's not a discussion if you don't let me fight back!" he snaps walking away. I turn to smile at Tory and Clay who just stare.

"When did 'e get so snappy?" Clay asks and Tory shrugs her shoulders.

"Who knows, but let's get goin'." we head out to the front of the castle and spot Kimiko, Omi and Lucy waiting. We all climb on the dragons back after grabbing a shen gong wu, Kimiko the star hannabi, Clay the fist of Tebigon, Omi the Orb of Tornami, me the sword of the storms, Tory the third arm sash, and Lucy the eye of Dashi.

"so where we headin'?" Clay shouted while holding his hat.

"who cares but get us there fast!" Tory shouted while looking sick.

"what wrong Tory?" I asked while grinning.

"The galloping... it doesn't agree with my stomach." she complained while holding the dragons scales for dear life.

"But that's the best part!" I tell her grinning wildly **(A/n Sorry, can anybody guess where I got that part from? ;D)**

"No it's not!" she shrieks grabbing Clay's hat and stuffing her face in to it.

"Hey! Tory! Now that ain't right!" he grumbles while heading back to get his hat back. I snicker and turn to Kimiko, Omi and Lucy who are staring at me.

"what? Can't I have a little fun?" I grumble and they turn away.

"We're here." the dragon calls out. He lands quickly and we jump off. "Hey is this Rio in Brazil the newest country?" I ask and the dragon nods. "I've been wanting to come here! Thanks... uh dragon dude..." I say unsure of his name.

"It's Dojo Kunojo Cho to you mr!" he snaps and I raise an eyebrow.

"Long name?"

"Not really, just call me Dojo." he says and I nod. Kimiko walks up behind me.

"don't let the waves distract you, we're here for the shen gong wu... which would happen to be what again?" she asks.

"The locket of Shiko, it traps your enemy in their worst nightmare or fear for as long as you wish." Dojo says and I shiver.

"That's sick! Why would anybody make that?" I ask and Dojo just shrugs.

"Anyways, let's split up to cover more ground, Tory and I 'ill head that way, Kimiko and Rai y'all head that way and Omi and Lucy head that way." Clay says and we all nod. He and Tory head towards the beach and I let out a pout but Kimiko punches my arm and I follow her. Lucy and Omi head towards the small town while Kimiko and I head to the forest.

"Ugh, what's with all the bugs?" Kimiko asks swatting at another bug. I shrug and push past a branch and let it go forgetting Kimiko for a minute until it hits her square in the face and she shrieks. I turn quickly to see a giant spider on her forehead. She's staring at it her eyes wide.

"don't... move..." I whisper snapping a branch and moving it towards her forehead for the spider to climb on to it. It turns it's body and soon liquid begins to run down Kimiko forehead and she takes in a big breathe then... shrieks.

"IT'S PEEING!" she shrieks swatting the bug away and shooting into the air and running for her life. I turn to see the now dead bug on the ground. I shrug and follow after her. Then stop when something catches my attention.

"Kimi! Come back, i found it!" I call out to her and walk towards the shrub and grab it only to spot a small pair of hands holding the other end and I look up to see a smirking little girl. She looked to be about 14 years of age, she had straight brown hair with darker highlights, her skin was a dark white a few shades lighter than mine, and her body build reminded me of Kimiko, however her eyes were closed and this reminded me of something, yet I couldn't place my finger on it.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" she shouts and I stare at her. A what? Did she say Xiaolin showdown? "Hurry up, I don't have all day!" she snaps and I stare at her even more.

"A Xiaolin what?" I ask.

"Wow, I said I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown, it's a challenge I wager a shen gong wu and you wager one, we fight for this one and who ever wins gets all three." she explains and I nod not recalling this in Xiaolin history class from back when I was ten.

"Fine whatever, I accept, I have the sword of the storms." I say pulling the sword out and holding it up while she reaches into her pocket.

"I have the rainbow star." she says pulling out a small circle. She presses the button in the middle and six blades fling out and they change colors never staying the same for more than a second.

"Never seen that one." I say and she grins.

"that's because I gathered it when it revealed." she says and I stare.

"but this is the first shen gong wu to reveal in a long time." I say still confused. She let's out a laugh and shakes her head.

"Well who ever is your shen gong wu tracker is terrible at their job." she snickers then turns serious. "The game, it'll be comebacks, we have to fist fight while making comebacks, first one to struggle loses." I nod and turn to see everybody else running up just in time.

"what is going on?" Omi asks.

"A Xiaolin showdown." both me and the girl reply and soon a bright light flash blinds us all and a light beat flows then I'm standing on a pillar and the girl on another a large round platform covered in green grass in between us, I'm wearing my blue fighting outfit that is similar to that of a ninja. I stare around and she looks straight at me.

"Gong-i-temp-ai" she shouts and I stare in confusion. "Ready, set, go." I drop my mouth into an O position and nod. I flip forward landing on the platform. She flips forward landing on one hand then flipping forward and aiming her foot at my jaw. I quickly grab it and spin then fling her towards the edge of the platform only to see her hit an invisible wall.

"That must have hurt, only probably not as much as it did climbing out of hell from where you came from." I say grinning. She gets up grumbling and grins.

"Yeah but at least I don't cry like a sissy when I get hurt." she runs at me and flings her fist forward hitting my jaw only there's a burning sensation and I fall over my face feeling like it was burnt.

"At least I don't give off extra body heat, and I can see." I say talking about her eyes.

"I don't open them because I'm afraid your ugliness will kill me." she growls flinging her foot forward but I catch it and flip her. I notice the grass is dead where ever she stepped.

"At least I don't kill everything I touch." I shout and throw a punch at her jaw sending her backwards.

"If I killed everything I touched, you'd be dead by now, oh wait... you can't die, heaven doesn't want you and sure enough hell is too good for you." she snaps pulling her shen gong wu out. Instead of calling out it's name she flings it at me and I notice how sharp it is once it pierces my left arm. I gasp and drop to my knee's. It hurt more than a shen gong wu should have.

"At least... I h-have... f-friends..." I stutter the shen gong wu causing my eye sight to go blurry. I drop to my side as a searing pain goes through my arm. I don't hear a comeback from her but instead a bright flash and soon Kimiko's at my side pulling the shen gong wu out of my arm. "Why did t-that thing hurt so m-much?" I ask and Dojo crawls over.

"sorry, it sends rainbow rays at everything, and since it was in your arm it was sending rainbow colors at your mind there for confusing your mind in to doing everything wrong, you went blind and felt pain when you should have been ticklish." he explains. I nod and turn to see the girl standing there still in shock from my last comment.

"did that comment really hurt that much." she turns to stare at me and opens her mouth to let out a rude comment.

"don't bother!" Kimiko shrieks flaring her hands and stepping forward. The girl drops her jaw and stares at Kimiko.

"your' the fire dragon?" she asks in something above a whisper.

"Yeah, got a problem with it? Too bad!" Kimiko snaps.

"That must mean your the wind dragon!" the girl says looking at me. I nod quickly. "why didn't you use your element against me?" she growls stepping forward.

"Because, using it on a girl who's only fourteen wouldn't be fair." I reply and her face turns bright red in anger.

"I'll show you what's not fair!" she snaps running forward at me. Omi quickly runs at her and she punches him then flips him over her shoulder into a tree. Clay and Tory run at her next and she punches Tory in the nose then flips her into Clay and soon kicks them backwards knocking them into Omi. She grabs Lucy's wrist and spins her then punches her quickly and kicks her backwards.

"Show off!" Kimiko growls throwing fire at the girl but she dodges with ease and kicks Kimiko in the face. She grabs Kimiko's leg and flips her over her shoulder. I stand up then fall over my legs still in pain from what happened during the showdown.

"Aww, the mighty wind dragon at his weakest." she spits at me. She reaches down grabbing my neck. She tightens her grip, allowing no air in. I clutch her hand and try to pry it off but I become weaker by the second. "Let's see how mighty you are to a fourteen year old girl!" she shrieks flinging for backwards and forward. My eyes become blurry with tears of pain and I let out a cough ready to pass out when I hear an all too fimilier voice.

"Now is not the time sweet child." The grip is gone from around my throat and I drop to the ground and look up to see Chase Young... Everybody else runs up behind me. Kimiko helps me up and I stare at Chase Young. I stand regaining my energy when Chase speaks.

"Lucy, is that you?" we all turn to look at Lucy, we knew she was related to Chase though we never expected him to remember her. She nods slowly and Chase sneers at her. "You sicken me, never going out to find me."

"I didn't want to be a part of you." she responds no emotion evident in her tone or face expression.

"Well your a terrible person." he snaps then turns back to the girl at his side, then it hits me, Lavender! I had to ask for Lavender back! Where ever she was he would give her back.

"Chase!" I shout and he turns to look at me.

"What? I have places to be!" he growls.

"I want her back." I hiss.

"Who?" he asks lazily.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about!" I scream and I feel Kimiko catch up on what I was asking for, Omi and Lucy stay quite while Tory and Clay tense up.

"Know... tell me who..." he says grinning.

"Give... her... back!" I scream stepping forward.

"Who?" he screams at me the grin growing.

"You know who!" I scream my hands in fists as I hold myself back from punching him.

"tell me a fuckin name!" he screams walking up to me his face inches from mine. His grin spread across his face. "Tell...me...a...name..." he hisses in to my face.

"Give, me my daughter!" I scream punching his jaw, sending him backwards.

"Damn it! Tell me her fuckin name!" he screams the grin gone and his face scrunched in anger.

"Lavender! Damn it! Give her back! Give me my daughter!" I shriek ready to run but he brakes out laughing while the girl at his side gasps.

"Wha-" she begins but he covers her mouth and laughs even more.

"You don't even recognize her!" he screams green smoke exploding in front of him and the girl as they disappear.

**hahaha ya I bet y'all didn't expect them to see Lavender, yeah they can be stupid not recognizing their own daughter, but this only adds to the plot, I'm still on the raising action, haha sorry had English yesterday and the terms seemed to stick to my mind... lol well leave a review and I'll update next week or tomorrow, if I don't die at school from spirit week... urgg**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys, well I know today isn't the normal update day, but it's my friends birthday so I decided to give you all a treat instead, lol, it's the friend who retained to hurting herself. She hasn't cut, or thought of hurting herself for a while but she's still depressed, which I guess means she's getting better?**

**Sunshine 5643: If your still here... yes my friend is getting better, as I told everyone, but she's still a bit depressed. And her families divorced and she misses her real dad, since her step-dad is a terrible person but her real mother doesn't notice how badly he treats her :/ sad, but she is a better**

**Dare-Deviless: I guess we'll just have to find out who take sit worse, won't we? lol and nah Chase is done kidnapping people, lol but he might have a little problem go on in this chapter... ^.^**

**Xiaolin Fan: lol glad you liked it, I kind of got the idea from my sister, we kind of stole a dog once, and by we I mean my friend, lol ya so we took it inside and it peed while sitting in it's pee, and my sister screams "It peed!" it was funny so i decided to use it here**

**lovernothater: lol thanks again, just read my reply to Xiaolin Fan, and you'll see where I got the idea from. lol and here's the update**

**21hugs: haha wow I always look forward to your reviews, and i found out it was actually homecoming week! :O haha I'm dumb sometimes, and I guess it was pretty fun, and Zelda... haha I don't think I've heard of it**

**TheXGrayXLady: aw your computers messed up? Mine was a few weeks ago too, lol ya and your welcome for the advertizing, haha and thanks it means a lot when people like my stories**

**Yolandah-da-Hedgehoggu: oh my freakin gosh! It was your birthday septemeber 30th! :D aw sorry I missed it, and happy late birthday I guess! or early for next year ^-^ lol but yup hope you enjoyed your birthday**

**ok guys well I got five reviews for one chapter! And I'm at 49 reviews and only 9 chapters, this is a HUGE accomplishment for me, like you have no idea how much I love all my reviews! ok well here's the chapter, and you'll all be surprised by it ;D**

Chapter 10

I land with a thud and his hand leaves my mouth. I hit the floor and I twist quickly using my wind and stand up in front of him.

"what did they mean their daughter? Their Lavender!" I shriek ready to slap him across the face.

"They only said that to make them seem like the good guys!" he screams back at me.

"Don't lie to me!" I scream my fists in balls.

"I'm not lying! They're sick little people who will do anything to make you believe them!" he screams leaning over me.

"Urg! Don't lie!" I scream shoving my open palm into his chest and sending him backwards in to the wall. I gasp in fear realizing he's going to punish me for this now. I turn ready to run but he grabs my hair yanking me backwards onto the ground. I let out a shriek of pain as I grab at my hair to lesson the pain but he drags me to my feet and drags me out of the room and down the hall. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please! Please don't do it!" i shriek tears streaming down my red cheeks as he tugs harder on my hair.

He doesn't say anything but he opens a door and the room is pitch black but I know all too well what's in there.

"Please! Please! No!" I shriek tears staining my face as he shoves me in while I struggle against him. He shoves me backwards and I hit the wall a spike stabbing my arm. I let out a cry and pull my arm out but lean back carefully as the door slams shut. I let more tears out as I put my hands to my face crying loudly.

The room I was in was rarely used. He only used it for when I fought him, when we weren't training. The room was the size of a small closet and the walls were covered in different sized spikes. The door covered in them as well. I had learned the hard way that this would be a room he used on me.

I was about seven when he first used this room. Once he thought I was old enough to be punished, he began using this when I used my element without permission.

I move to my left and let out a cry as a spike stabs my left arm. I pout my lip and shift my wight to my right leg. I recall the one time I had used my wind element to transport out of here, it had resulted in a bigger punishment. On I hoped to never receive again. One that had left scars on me forever.

I feel the wall behind me and notice a small clearing in the wall a little to the lower left. I duck down and sit curling my feet up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I drop my head on my arms and sit there tears building again. I let out a sob and bite my lip, knowing the more I cry the longer I'll be in here. Soon I find myself drifting to sleep slowly.

I hear a click and then bright light floods the small room. I look up to see Chase frowning down at me. I look around realizing I was still in the closet with spikes. He moves to the side, signaling me to get up. I crawl out and stand up wincing at the pain from my left arm. I look over and chills run down my back as I notice the gaping hole in my arm with dry blood around it, a dry blood bubble covering it from spilling out more blood. I shiver and let out a cry of fear from it.

The worse I had ever gotten was tiny holes and scratches from when the tip of a spike scrapped me. But that was when I was younger and shorter and could only reach the smaller spikes. i hadn't been in there since I was eleven. And now I was fourteen and taller, so the bigger spikes would be higher up.

I'm too scared to touch it and I look away and I feel Chase grin behind me.

"That should teach you a lesson or two." he growls "Now go to your room, you missed breakfast and lunch, it's 2 in the afternoon, you wont be getting dinner either." he snaps and turns to walk away. My bottom lip trembles but I turn and run to my room. I slam the door running to my bathroom. I close that door as well and I grab a towel and soak it with hot water. I slowly dab at the wound and scream slightly as the bubble pops blood flowing by the tons.

To make things worse I got goosebumps all over and tears rolled down my face in fear. I quickly opened the cabinet and pulled out some spray on disinfectant, and sprayed it. I bit my lip holding in the scream then I grabbed the guaz and wrapped my arm about five times, hopping the blood wouldn't soak through. I run out into my room, and freeze when I spot a young woman sitting on the corner of my bed. I stare at her hour glass figure, her black dress that was tight fitting at the top then flowed down the rest of the way. Her shoes were ballet flats and her hair was so long I swear it was a cape. She had ice white skin and a butterfly mask on, her eyes seemed black if not purple.

I stared wide eyed and she suddenly stood up and I went into a defensive mood. She grins at me and I run at her throwing my hand forward but she dodges to the left. I throw my foot up but she catches it and flips me. I throw my hand down and back flip landing on my knees. I throw a gust of wind at her but it doesn't affect her... She grins even bigger and runs at me full speed then flips over me and kicks off my back. I stand up quickly and send fireballs at her but she dodges all of them. She runs at me and punches my jaw. I step backwards then send a punch to her left then right but she dodges both. I kick at her again but she dodges then she straightens her hands out and gabs her left hand into my right collarbone. My arm goes numb and she does the same to my left. She kicks my knee's and I fall hitting my face on the floor.

She flips me over and I stare at her in fear. Not even Chase could beat me this bad. My voice was caught so she began to speak.

"I'm Ceara Young by the way." she spoke in a silky voice. Then it hit me. Young?

"Young? T-that's my last name. Do i know you?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No you don't. That's just my last name. I need to speak to you." she says.

"Well you are right now." I mumble and she nods.

"Right. Well I've been observing this... Chase..." she says his name as if he were some kind of rare animal. She begins to pace around her arms behind her back, "This Chase, he's very honorable, easily enraged, monstrous, quite handsome, but yet... you trust him?" she asks stopping and turning her head to me. I nod slowly and she nods as well then begins to pace as well.

"He says... he wouldn't lie-"

"Dislikes, lying." I correct her.

"Oh... well then yes that makes quite a difference," she turns to look at me. "you trust him with your life?" she asks and I think about it slowly. I trusted him, yes. But with my life? I look at her and nod. "yes, very well, what about Quentin? You trust him with your life no?" she asks and I recall Quentin my newest friend. My only friend. We were close. But did I trust him?

"I think I do." I whisper and she nods.

"Well let me tell you this." she walks to me and punches my gut. I let out a gasp and she stands up walking to the door then turns. "There's a difference between trusting and believing." she whispers then walks out the door. I turn my head and realize I can move. I jump up and run into the hall hitting the door frame and staggering out into the hall only to find it empty.

"What the...?" I ask and slowly walk back into my room. I close the door and grab my cloak. I pull on the hoodie part and disappear with the breeze to go meet with Quentin. I land in the forest right in front of Quentin scaring him. Normally we didn't meet until three but I had to go, I couldn't stay at Chase's place any longer today.

"You're early." he says. I nod and he looks at my left arm. "What happened?"

"Nothing, hey can we go to the river today, instead to town?" I ask and he nods. We head off towards the river in silence. Once we get there we sit down and I watch the water as it flows freely. I look over at Quentin and let out a shriek and he stops and looks at me.

"What?" he asks and I stare at him in horror as he takes his pants off, now only in his boxers. His thin four pack visibly.

"why are you stripping?" I ask him and he lets out a laugh.

"I'm going swimming...?" he says dropping his shoes by his clothes and walking to the water. He jumps in and shakes his head. "Come on, the waters, warm!" he shouts and I bite my lip. I shrug it off then stand up. I quickly strip down to just my bra and underwear. I run into the water and dive in. I come up and he splashes me. I splash him back and we begin a splashing war both of us laughing. I turn my back to him and he stops and stares at me. I quickly turn around and stare at him. "what were those scars?" he asks and I stare blankly.

"Punishment..." I mumble looking away.

"what?" he asks in horror.

"I said they're punishment!" I scream turning around.

"From what?"

"From... misbehaving." I mumble and he doesn't push it anymore. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have screamed at you." I whisper and he shakes his head.

"It's cool, I get it, the question was too personal. I guess your godfather... uncle...? is Just crue sometimes." he says and I look at him.

"And your parents aren't?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"no they're not, everybody knows them." he says and I cock my head to the left.

"I don't." he stares in confusion.

"My parents are the nicest people ever, Kimiko and Raimundo Pedrosa." he says and I gasp dropping my hands. I suddenly realize i should have noticed this before. He had his fathers messy hair but his mothers black color and milky white skin. He also had green eyes like his father but with a blue rim around them. I bite my lip before diving at him and shoving him under water. His expression was shocked when I placed my hands on his head and shoved him down.

I held him down as he flared his arms around then he grabbed my waist and tried to shove me off but he couldn't as I was holding his hair and he couldn't reach the ground in the middle of the river. I felt him weaken and soon he stopped moving. I held him under for a few more seconds then pulled him out. His expression was blank as if he were asleep. I was terrified and unsure of whether he was dead now or not. Then he coughed and water spilled from his mouth but he didn't wake up. I sniffled slightly. I was about to lose my best friend.

I leaned down and kissed his right cheek. I let my forehead rest on his for minute. "I'm sorry." I whisper lightly then I shove him down the river knowing that a waterfall was near by and he surely wouldn't wake up any time soon. Once he was out of sight I quickly ran and gathered my things then I was gone with the next breeze.

I for some reason land in Chase's throne room. He stares at me and I stare at him. He opens his mouth to speak but I beat him to it.

"I k-killed h-him..." I say choking on a sob.

**haha yeah another cliff hangererer...? lol yeah well I write my authors note's before and after I write the actualle chapter, so I didn't notice but I got a review while writing this and now I'm at 50! so 50 reviews in 9 chapters! I'm so happy, words cna't explain, I love you guys. So R&R and I'll update either monday or teusday!**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys! here's the update I promised. I love your reviews and I got a review from a person named Yoshie who opened my eyes a little more. I normally read over my story once but i do it lazily. So from now on I'll be checking my spelling more. Honestly I'm pretty good in grammer but i get lazy often when it's a rough draft.**

**Yoshie: thanks and personally I don't approve on beta's. I feel strange with beta's but I do read over my story at least once. but i do it in a lazy manner. so i guess this is my wake up call. I'll be re-reading my chapters more than once but still no on beta.**

**so here's the chapter**

Chapter 11

Drip, drip, drip... the sound the water made as it hit the floor. The water slid from Lavender's hair falling and building a puddle under her hair. Chase stared confused by her wet hair, her red eyes and the fact that she was practically naked. But that one sentence she said the moment she appeared. _'I killed him...'_ it rang in his ears. Had she killed Raimundo? Had she spoken of Raimundo, maybe she was referring to somebody else.

"Who?" he asked slowly.

"Their son... Quentin." she whispers and his eyes go wide.

"How?"

"We had been meeting everyday, but...but I didn't know he was their son u-until today..." she says tears spilling from her eyes. "I had n-no choice... I-I couldn't l-let him live... not when h-his family k-killed my family!" she shrieks.

"Are you sure he's dead?" Chase asks, the joy building in his voice.

"I'm pretty sure, he passed out after I kept him under the water, then I shoved him down the waterfall." she explains and he nods slowly. A smile slowly appears on his lips, then he chuckles lightly.

"Seem's I've taught you well young one. Now go, rest, we'll see soon enough if he is dead, that'll be one less to worry about." he says and she stands slowly covering herself, she nods then walks out of the room and down the hall towards her room. She was terrifed, she didn't want Quentin to be dead, he was her only friend, what had she done.

"I'm a terrible person..." she whispers as she closes the door to her room.

~~Kimiko's POV~~

Where was he? My little boy, where was he...?

"Kimiko don't worry, we'll find him." I turn to see Raimundo looking at me with sorrow hidden in his eyes. I nod weakly and he walks over wrapping his arms around me. I turn and bury my face into his chest and clutch his shirt tightly.

"W-here do y-you think h-he is...?" I mumble into his shirt tears staining his shirt now.

"Where ever he is, I hope he's fine." he tells me while stroking my hair.

"Raimundo, Kimiko...?" we turn to see Tory lingering in the doorway. "I just wanted to tell you guys, I'm sorry and I hope they find him."

"Thank's Tory, but we know they'll find him." Raimundo says confidentially. Tory nods smiling weakly then turns to walk away and stops. She let's out a sigh before speaking. "Tell them to check the river, he liked going there." then she walks away as a man walks in.

"We're ready to go sir, at your command." the man says looking directly at Raimundo who just nods. The man bows then turns on his heals and walks out. "They'll find him I just know they will. I nod and close my eyes as I rest my head on his chest.

Soon the couple sat tears staining their faces as they watched the seconds turn to minute then to hours. Soon the sun was gone and the couple sat at the wind watching the stars come out.

The stars glimmered like joyful eyes. Just then Raimundo's mind flash backed to the moment when Chase had appeared...

_"You don't even recognize her!" _

He cursed himself for not noticing. She had the same brown hair as him. She had tan skin a few shades lighter than his. Her small body that looked like Kimiko's. Yet her eyes had been closed. Had they really remained closed this whole time?

"Raimundo?" he turned his head to look at Kimiko. "Go to bed... You look tired." he shook his head but knew it was futile to argue with her right now. She wanted to be alone. Slowly he got up and walked out but stopped at the door and turned around.

"It was her you know? Lavender. She was the girl. How did we not know...?" he whispered then walked out leaving the last question to echo in Kimiko's mind.

_"How did we not know...?"_

The question repeated as she broke down tears falling freely. Two. That was the number of children she had and the number she had lost. Two. One against her. The other lost...

* * *

><p>His footsteps echoed lightly as he walked down the hall. He reached his door and stopped. He reached to his neck and stroked the key at his neck. Slowly he lifted his head towards the wall, then the small handle in the corner. He walked over and pushed it open then closing it behind him. He stepped in and took note of the last and only door in this small corner. The one door that held pain and memories of one night. one person. One enemy.<p>

He removed the key and placed it in the keyhole but stopped.

He heard it. The tune. It couldn't be. Not now. How. Where?

_"it ended when i lost your love..."_ a voice whispered down his back. He spun around quickly his heart pounding. He looked up and saw them. Golden. The gold eyes. His eyes went wide and a fist hit his face.

"It ended." the voice snarled at him. A kick to Raimundo's chest. He slowly crumpled to the ground. "When she lost your love." the voice growled pulling Raimundo up by the hair to look it in the eyes. "What do you say? You want to sing to her?" the voice chuckled.

"Stop..." he mumbled quietly. The voice chuckled and dropped him to the ground stepping out of the shadows.

"I'll be on my way now. But there's a gift for you inside." he said disappearing leaving a green tint in the air. Silence grew but was broken when the tune flowed freely through the air. Raimundo got up slowly and pushed the door open stumbling in to see the toy spinning with life the music flowing and the lights twinkling as the planets spun around.

He let out a sigh and the music became louder. He let out a growl and stumbled over smashing the toy over the crib and to the ground. He clenched the crib tears rolling down his face.

"Ah!" he screamed kicking the crib and falling to the ground. "What did I do to deserve this shit!" he shrieked pounding the floor then dropping down. He began to pant heavily and tears streamed in a pattern. Left, left, right, left, right, right. Soon the cries died and he just laid their on the ground watching the ceiling.

"Raimundo..." he looked to the door to spot Tory in the door way. "What are you doing...?" she asked as she walked over and dropped to the ground.

"Observing..." he says lightly and she lays down next to him.

"Let her go. She'll come back when the time is right." she whispers taking his hand in hers.

"You don't get it. I could have done something, but I stood their shocked and wasted my time." he says in a bitter tone.

"No Raimundo, he did it because he's a monster." she says and he stands up shaking his head.

"I'm just a terrible father." he walks out of the room slamming the door. Tory flinches the stands up walking to the door.

"No your not..." she whispers spotting the key on the ground. She picks it up and locks the door walking away. She runs into a guard then stops. "Aren't you guys supposed to be searching for Quentin?" she snaps and his face falls. Tory's goes pale and she shakes her head. "What's wrong with him." he frowns and her eyes go wide as she brake's into a sprint towards the infirmary short shrieks of fear braking the silence around her.

* * *

><p>"No! No! This can't be!" Kimiko's shrieks fill the air as they hold her back. "No!" she screams as if she was dying. In the middle of the room. A boy. Unfamiliar. A boy covered in blue bruises. Cuts. Slashes. Black eye. Broken arm. Twisted leg. Fractured ribs. Bloody broken nose. Cracked head. Slow heartbeat. Quentin.<p>

"No!" she shrieks between sobs. Soon Raimundo runs in and stops at the sight.

"No...no! No! No!" he screams running to the table his eyes wide. "Quentin! Quentin can you hear me!" he screams not really questioning him. A cough comes from the broken body but blood flies out. Raimundo begins to breathe hard and clutches his chest then falls to his knee's. "no..." He lets tears roll down as he sits their.

"This can't be happening..." he whispers as hands hold him up to standing position. He stands alone watching as they use the metal plates on the boys chest. "It can't..." he falls backwards hitting the floor. The world turning black.

"It can't..." echo's through his mind as he falls into a dark sleep.

**haha yeah most of you said Quentin wasn't dead. he was for like two minutes. they brought him back to life cuz I'm just that nice. Yes it was Chase attacking Raimundo in the hall. And yes! Quentin is still alive, he has an important role in this story. lol and this is just the begin wait until the next chapter! things begin to unold, truths are told, lies broken, eyes op- ahh I'm not gonna say that! lol leave a review and I'll update soon! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys so um lol i haven't updated this in a while so here it is! lol don't forget to check out my other stories, and thanks for all the reviews i got on the last chapter they made me smile. lol and yes I am aware that I made kimiko a bit OOC. I didn't do it on purpose it happened on accident I really didn't mean to lol. but yeah I hope this chapter fixes it a bit and stuff. and my grammar and spelling I hope has gotten some what better since I'm not soo lazy with it anymore.**

**ok so before I bored any of you away with my on going babbling yeah ok here's the chapter**

Chapter 12

Suddenly a sharp pain goes through my left arm and I flinch nearly toppling off the small bed I was laying on. I open my eyes only to see everything as a big blur. I softly rub my eyes and look around as things begin to come into focus. My right leg was in pain as well as my ribs my throat my right eye my left arm and my right hip. I look to the door and spot my mom on the coach her head on the arm rest her hair tumbling out of its normal pigtails.

I turn and see my dad spread out on the love seat. His head on the arm rest and his body streteched out on the rest of it his right arm covering his eyes as he slept. I looked away looking up and begining to think over what happened when it all hit me... like the waterfall ground.

_**Flashback**_

_I gagged slightly as the water gushed down my throat. I flared my arms trying to kick her off my head but I just couldn't for some reason. Soon I began to grow weak and air ran out and I closed my eyes and stopped moving. She pulled me up and I gasped coughing out water but keeping my eyes closed since I was too weak to open them._

_She shoved me and I began to spin while floating. I hit a rock and I flinched then opened my eyes. They went wide as I noticed the waterfall quickly approaching. I flared my arm trying to get away but I was too tired and in pain. I gasped as I was dunked under the water from pressure and came back up. _

_I spat out water and let out a scream as my heart leaped into my throat as I began to fall._

_Crap. Crap. Crap! Holy shit I'm gonna die!_

_Was all i thought as I fell my heart pounding in my ears. I used my wind to slow me down but I still couldn't fly and soon I hit a branch and lost concentration as I flipped in the air then hit a rock and hit the waterfall with a loud thud. I screamed under the water as pain seared through my chest, left arm, right leg, back and right hip. _

_I came up in pain and began to float not able to control my floating. I ended up washing up on the side in pain and tired. I rested my head for a minute hoping to get enough energy to get up and get home. I couldn't move though. I had a feeling my leg and arm were broken my hip and ribs probably fractured while my back was just in pain. I stared at the sky as it faded into a deep shade of pink and purple along with some red and yellow._

_I'm gonna die..._

_I thought as I stared._

_"Help!" I screamed hoping somebody would hear. "Help!" I shouted for a while until my throat burned from screaming. "Help!" I croaked my voice cracking. "Please..." I whispered turning my head and panting as the sky turned blue and stars began to show up. I looked around and soon things became blurry. I couldn't focus right. _

_I silently closed my eyes resting my head on the ground drifting into a sleep._

_I woke up and it was still dark out but I couldn't stay awake, soon I was asleep again._

_Again i woke up some hours later but this time i willed myself to stay awake since I heard footsteps and shouts._

_"Help." I whimpered as I felt my toes going numb from the cold water. "help!" I screamed as loud as I could soon the search team from the palace showed up and they stared at me. I looked down to notice the thin cuts on my body as blood slowly lapped out of them. _

_"I wanna go home..." I whispered before falling asleep again._

_**End of flashback**_

"Quentin?" I turn my head and see my dad getting up. "Kimiko wake up." he says shaking my mom. I stare at them as my mom wakes up she spots my open eyes and her's go wide as she shoots up racing over stumbling a little but dropping down and hugging me.

"Pain..." I whimper and she pulls back.

"I'm sorry." she whispers then her face scrunches in anger. "Where were you! Why didn't you tell us you were going out! You could have died! Look at what happened to you! Quentin your so grounded!" she shrieked instead of asking.

"Um, I'm alive though." I say joking.

"Quentin if you weren't so broken I would so hurt you right now!" my mom shrieked as she clenched her fist to her head her eyes shut and she shrieked through gritted teeth.

"I love you?" I whimper and I hear my dad laugh.

"Oh Quentin, when will you learn your mom doesn't take that crap?" he asks laughing.

"What about you!" my mom shrieks turning on him. "You could have found him yourself! Don't you have some kind of transporting power thing that takes you to people!" she screams jabbing her finger into his chest.

"I am a retard..." he mumbled dropping his head into his hands.

"You mean to say you could have done that the whole time?" my mom screams her face bright red in anger.

"I love you?" he whimpers and I brake out laughing only to stop from the pain in my ribs.

"Oh dad..." I say through the pain. "When wil you learn?" I ask mocking his tone. My mom turns to look at me and my dad sticks his tounge out at me. I frown at him and look at my mom. "I'm sorry, but this really wasn't my fault." I explain.

"Then who's was it?" she asks and I don't look at her.

"A friends." I mumble and she crosses her arms raising an eyebrow.

"A friends?" she says in a sarcastice tone. "What kind of friend does stuff like this?" she asks. I shrug and she frowns. "Not good enough Qunetin! You better start talking!" she snaps and I let out a sigh.

"Fine. So there's this girl I've been going out to meet for a while now. We're good friends and we got alonge perfect, she even picked your present a while back mom. So then today we went to the river and she asked who my parents were and when I told her she gasped and tried to drown me then she shoved me down the waterfall and I couldn't move." I explain all in one breathe basically dying by the end.

"So she's not a friend?" my dad asks and I shrug.

"I don't think she's my friend any more." I say and my dad nods what did she look like?" he asks and I gulp knowing they would go looking after her.

"Well she kind of looked like you dad." I whisper and he raises an eyebrow confused just like my mom.

"How?" they both ask.

"She had straight long hair like mom when her hairs not in pigtails. But her hair was brown the same shade of dads. She had tan skin a few shades lighter than yours dad. Her height and body build was just like moms but her eyes were always closed." I say and both mom and dad drop their jaws then they look at each other worriedly.

"W-what was her name...?" my dad asks and I stare.

"Lavender Young..." I whisper. They both drop their jaws yet again.

"Quentin... h-honey... she's working for... Chase Young." my mom whimpers.

"No... no she's not!" I say my voice raising with each word.

"She is." my dad replies.

"Your lying!" I scream standing up ignoring the pain. I gasp and stumble out of the room. "You'r lying!" I scream walking away not wanting to see them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slowly walk down that street my hands in my pockets my head held low. I felt terrible. Though it had been three months I felt terrible. I still couldn't believe I had done such a thing and too a person I thought I truly cared about. Poor Quentin. I couldn't believe I had killed him.

"Watch where you're going!" A man shrieks at me as I stumble into him.

"I'm sorry." I whisper and turn away. It was my first time coming to town since the accident. I hadn't had the nerve to show my face even thought nobody knew it was my fault.

"Pay attention!" a woman shrieks as I hit her child's stroller.

"I'm sorry." I say then stop cold at the mention of that name.

"Poor Quentin who could have done such a thing?" I turn and stare at the woman as she speaks with another woman.

"Yes, yes I know right. A terrible person could only have done such thing." the woman with dark red hair says.

"Yes. A person terrible enough to shove him down a waterfall. But then have the nerve to leave him their. he could have died." the woman with brown ashy hair said. Wait.

Did she just say _could have_ died? I turn quickly to her and tap her shoulder.

"Excuse me ma'me did you just say Quentin wasn't dead?" I ask and the woman stares at me puzzled.

"Oh sweet pea where have you been? He's been healing for the past three months, he's nearly healed by now, his left hand still a bit broken but an elemental dragon can only heal so fast." the woman says then turns away. I nod and walk off. I had to go. I couldn't come back. What if I ran into Quentin?

I quickly broke into a sprint but somebody tackled me to the ground then dragged me in to an alley way then straddling me and holding my wrists down.

"Stop! Please!" I scream not seeing the person face until they bring it into the light and my heart skips a beat. "Quentin." I stutter.

"Why." he states and I stare in shock.

"W-what?" I ask my breathe catching in my throat.

"Why did you do it?" he shrieks at me shaking my wrists. I let out a cry having never seen this side of Quentin.

"I had too." I say and he leans down. I turn my head terrified and he stares into my eyes.

"Did Chase tell you to do it?" he asks and I gasp turning my head quickly.

"How did you know!" I scream not posing it as a question.

"My parents knew. But why did you do it?" he repeats.

"Revenge!" I shriek and he stares confused.

"What did I ever to do you for you to attempt to kill me?" he asks and I frown.

"Not what you did but what your parents did." I say and he raises an eyebrow. "They killed my family. They attempted to kidnap me but Chase saved me. It's you how should be afraid! You and your family will pay for what you did!" I scream flipping him off of me. I get up and run but a giant fire wall flares in front of me. I turn shocked and stare at him.

"What's the shocked expression for?" he spits with venom while holding his hands up.

"You control fire?" I ask and he lets out a laugh.

"And wind. My parents are the wind and fire dragons why wouldn't I have the elements?" he asks and I shrug stepping forward a grin forming.

"Because I control it." i state and blow the fire wall down with the flick of my hand hand thrust my left hand forward sending a heat wave at him and blasting him into the wall.

"What? How?" he asks and I shrug.

"Just am." I mumble and he throws a ball of fire at me. I catch and throw it back using the wind to speed it up. he dodges and creates a tornado sending it at me. I burn it and send it back. It burns his left pant leg but he burns it out.

He runs at me and brings his fist backwards.

"Dragon palm!" he screams slamming his hand forward sending me into a wall. I hit it and fall down on my hands and knee's.

"You seem pretty weak for somebody who has parents with the real element. Now let me show you what somebody on the Heylin side can do." I say standing and grinning.

Dragon breathe fire, dragon clap, wind!" I scream blowing fire from my nose and mouth at him. He stumbles backwards and I clap my hands sending him into the wall and creating a thin outline in it. "Heylin dragon kick!" I scream flipping and kicking my foot forward sending a rope of fire at him and it ties around his ankels. I pull it out then as he comes at me I put my fist up. "Heylin punch, wind!" I shout and he hits my wind fist and falls to the ground.

"Like I told you. Weak. I didn't even use my full potential." I say and turn to walk away when suddenly a giant wall of fire appears. I turn and notice it's on all sides even under me. I turn and see a thin outline of Quentin.

"Who's weak now?" he asks and I sin then blow my hands out but my wind has no affect on it. I end up noticing the wall shrinking.

"No! No, no, no how is this happening!" I scream trying to keep the walls apart. I'm on the ground soon and the walls encase me then blow outward and I fly into a wall hitting it then a fist pins me to the wall. A fist made of wind.

"I'm not weak." he say's. I quickly look up and I blink...wait. Blink?

He gasps and drops me I hit the floor and stare at him.

"W-what's wrong?" I stutter but I already know his answer.

"Your eyes..." he says and a searing pain hits my head. My temples throb and I double over in pain. I hold them tightly and gasp for air then pass out.

**Oh! what did I say! her eyes are wide open now! Wait till you find out what they mean! Wait till you see what color they are! ahaha lol leave a review and I'll update soon. My head was hurting so i decided to make her's hurt too!**


	13. Chapter 13

**um hey guys! I decided to write an extra chapter today just because I'm bored and a little frustrated with my Quincanera plans! well i was reading the reviews and I'm really super happy I'm at 71! and this story is only half done,**

**also it surprised me how each and every one of my reviews said the same question in one form or another, "What color are her eyes?" lol well all except one review. Um three if you count them, they were from the same person and actually his or her reviews really hurt. yeah so somebody decided to review three of my chapters and leave nasty comments, that really hurt. Well all I have to say is if you don't like it don't read it. But thanks to all my other reviewers and my newer reviewers. Well here's the chapter and I hope you enjoy it if you don't then I'm sorry, because I didn't force you to read this. **

Chapter 13

I stare shocked still not knowing what to do. I look around and realize people had begun to gather around and stare at the unconscious girl on the ground in front of me. I realized this might have made me look bad so I quickly ran up to her and held her hand.

"This is going to hurt… a lot." I whispered as I closed my eyes and traveled through the wind back to the palace back to the infirmary. I dropped down panting heavily as I let her hand go. I still wasn't used to it myself much less the extra weight of taking somebody with me. Quickly a nurse ran over and helped me up while another nurse took Lavender to one of the soft beds and laid her down.

"Savannah go get the dragons quickly." One of the nurses shouted. A young red haired female nodded running out into the hallway. I stood up and sat next to Lavender who's hair was now burnt at the edges and her skin was glowing red in spots where the fire touched too long. Her eyes were yet again closed but somehow I knew that she was asleep. I knew that she could open them now. And this gave me a worried feeling.

The color.

It had been strange. Not normal. It couldn't natural be that color.

Could it?

"Quentin?" I quickly turn to see my mom and dad running at me quickly the red haired nurse behind them. I nod and move to the side and they spot Lavender both of them coming to a quick stop.

"Is that…?" I nod before my dad can finish his sentence. He turns to my mom and they both nod. "I think it's time…" my mom nods again and takes my hand dragging me into the hallway. I follow silently my heart beat picking up. Something telling me this wasn't going to end well.

They brought me into the waiting room and sat me down in one of the chairs then they quickly took seats across from me.

"What is this about?" I questioned them and my dad spoke up before my mom had the chance to breathe.

"Quentin it's time you knew the truth. Lavender, your sister Lavender who we told you was a miss-carriage…. She wasn't a miss-carriage…. She was kidnapped the day she was born. Kidnapped by Chase Young…." I quickly caught on my eyes going wide.

"Why do you guys keep telling me all of those lies! Do you think I can't handle the truth? Well it makes me mad! You need to start trusting me!" I scream standing up. "so your saying Lavender i-" I stop as a loud scream is heard from the infirmary a loud bang then a nurse is blasted through the wall smoke clinging to her clothes as it floods out of the hole in the wall. We run over and stare at her as she gets up. She runs wide eyed to my father clutching his shirt then she begins to sob.

"she's awake! She's a monster! She's not normal!" she screams then runs off down the hall just as the rest of the nurses run out of the door and down the hall like her. I glance at my parents but their already racing back into the infirmary room. I run in and stare at the damage she's done in the past twenty seconds. All the beds were burning. The cabinets had blown up from the heat the giant hole in the wall the window was shattered and she sat on a bed that was burning her eyes closed as she sat up straight.

"Who's there…?" she whispers lightly and I step forward stopping at the fire wall. I spin and throw my hands down turning of half the fire in the room while my parents watch.

"It's me Quentin." I say and she shakes her head.

"Why did you bring me here? Why did you come into my life?" she shrieks throwing her hands to her head. "I hate you! My life was perfect until I met you!" she screams clutching her hair tears streaming from her closed eyes. "I hate you…" she whispers laying back down and crying.

"No you don't. Lavender listen to me. Chase has been lying to you. Nothing he said was the truth!" I scream and she shoots up screaming.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she screams fire shooting from her hands and hitting me in the chest as I fly backwards. "You don't know anything about Chase!" she screams sitting on her knees. "J-just… shut up…" she whispers and I walk over.

"Lavender listen!" I scream and she snaps her head up her eyes flying open and I hear my parents gasp at the sight.

"Her eyes… they opened." My mom mumbles and I nod.

"You have a problem with it old lady?" she snaps at my mom.

"Nobody speaks to my mom that way!" I scream using the wind to flip her backwards. I hear her growl and fire begins to form on her body. Soon she's made of fire her hair blazing like a wild camp fire. She looks up and her eyes are still intact… which scares me.

Her eyes were a bright red now however. Her pupil and the white part of her eyes were red as well. It was like staring into a fire with red eyes.

"Lavender take a break!" I screamed but she growled at me and stepped her forward her hands I assumed were now in fists.

"I wish I'd just never meet you." She growls throwing a giant fire ball at me. I fly backwards into my mom and dad and we hit the wall falling. My dad quickly flips up and throws a blade of wind at her but she dodges only to be hit by my mom's fire blade. She quickly gets up and creates a giant wind storm in the room and it began to heat up. She set all the walls and exists on fire and grinned as the fire on her body died away.

"Now I would love to stay behind and burn with you. But I have better things to do." She said grinning and then jumped out the wind then set it to burn. I dropped to my knees my mouth wide open in shock. I couldn't believe she had gone from my best friend to my worst nightmare.

How did this happen?" I scream but my dad grabs my shirt and grabs my mom's hand then we're gone. We reappear in the dining hall and I look around shocked. My newest friend. My friend had attempted to kill me in the river because of who my parents were even though she had no idea they were her parents as well.

Then she attempted to kill us all by burning us alive after we tried to help her? I dropped my head in disappointment at that. She must have been taught the way that Chase Young had been taught as he grew up. I quickly looked around and suddenly remembered her eye color. Her real eye color not the color they turned when she seemed possessed. Her eyes were a bright shiny silver like metal. The metal created from a burning rock that cooled in the wind and was washed by the water. Suddenly my eyes went wide.

Could she have all the elements? Her eyes seemed to show a sign of it. But yet it wasn't possible was it? I shook my head and turned to my dad who had been staring at me the whole time.

"So mom dad… she's my sister?" I ask and they nod silently. I nod and then look back. "Could she have all the elements? You know I was just wondering since she does seem to be a lot stronger than me, and well her eyes they are that shiny silver that you get when a rock is burnt by fire then cooled in the wind and washed with water. Do you get it? A rock burnt with fire. Earth and fire. Then cooled in the wind and washed with water." They stare at me confused and I watch them.

"Quentin that doesn't sound like you made it up just now. It sounds like a prophecy or something. Well the beginning of one anyways." My mom states and I gulp. I knew they would realize. I sighed and nodded.

"It's part of a prophecy I found in the library. I remember it all.

The child of the first to love, shall be the first.

The child with eyes of all. The child with the power to fight.

The child with the color of rock burnt by fire.

Then cooled in the wind and washed by water.

The child that controls it all. The child that shall end it all." I whispered and they stared at me in shock.

"Where did you read this?" my dad asks and I think it over whether I should tell them then sigh.

"I read it in a book of legends I found in the library." They quickly run off and I get up following after them towards the library. Once we're inside they tell me to go get the book. I quickly get the book labeled Xiaolin Legends. "It's here on this back label it's not actually in the book but somebody wrote it in, right there." I say flipping the back cover and pointing out that spot where it was written.

"Who would make up such a thing?" my mom asks.

"Somebody who knew it would happen."

"but the more I think about it the more I realize it is true." My dad answers.

"Yes, like we were the first to love. None of the other Xiaolin fire and wind dragons liked each other. She was also our first child. Her eyes were the color of all the elements until she went crazy and her eyes turned red. She could end it all. She could end Chase but she could also end…" she doesn't finish we all know what she's going to say.

"She could end you…." A voice whispers in my ear and I gasp turning to see nothing but my parents.

"Quentin what's wrong? Did you realize something else? Another prophecy that could make Lavender good again just so that she doesn't put an end to all of the Xiaolin dragons because I'm too good looking to be killed?" My dad asks and I raise my eyebrow.

"Um yeah no sorry dad. Something whispered in my ear. A voice like a snake but… but yet it sounded familiar." I say and they look at each other.

"I think Chase is still spying on us." My mom whispers.

"Quentin what did he say?" my dad asks.

"He said that… that…" I stare knowing they should know what Chase would have said to me in my ear.

"Quentin?" my mom asks shaking my shoulder lightly. I open my mouth to speak but then stop when I feel breathing down my back yet again. I shiver and turn slightly to try and see somebody.

"She _will_ end you…" he whispers chuckling and I feel my face turn pale white.

"Quentin!" my mom snaps at me I shake my head and look at both my parents.

"He just spoke to me again. You won't like what he said." I tell them and they shake their heads.

"Quentin tell us what he said whether you think we'll like it or not." My dad says and I nod.

"He said… that Lavender _will_ end us." I tell them and they stare at me. My dad frowns but closes his eyes and drops his head.

"Not if we end her first…." He whispers his voice unsure.

**haha ok so let me make this clear for some of you who might be confused!**

**her eyes are like Gray! Gray the color you get when a rock it burnt and molded with fire then left to cool in the wind and then washed by water! yeah her eyes were red but only when she transformed to her more evil uncontrollable side. **

**SO NORMALLY HER EYES ARE GRAY NOT RED!**

**ok well leave a review criticism is welcome but please don't skin me alive**


	14. Chapter 14

**OK guys this makes me want to cry and give up everything... I lost the outline to this story... my heart shattered when I realized this... I remember I wrote that outline like five different times and I would update it every time I added something to a chapter. Then this morning I turned on my computer plugged in my flash drive... and I noticed my outline was gone. I wanted to cry. I did actually. I don't remember too well what I had planed for the next seven chapters so this story might get cut down short. I remember some chapters not all of them but I guess I'll rewrite the whole outline... **

**Oh and by the way to that hater who keeps commenting, you know your just getting me more reviews which means more people will think it's a good story since I have a ton of reviews. Also your words inspire me to keep writing. Your words of hate make me want to write more than the words of love from my much loved reviewers. So I'm thinking about blocking all anonymous reviews just letting you know.**

**Dare-deviless: I'll write a fill in Hallowe'en chapter to give me time to rewrite the outline. So this will be Halloween related and your idea of a treat for Chase is good for the rest of the story so I'll add that in! :)**

**To all other reviewers (Good ones): thanks guys but really the flames don't hurt, they did at first but soon I got over it. Flames don't burn and ice doesn't either so they can't hurt me either way, besides every since fifth grade it takes a lot to make me upset.**

**OK this is the last bit of my authors note. I will be in this competition starting November it's called NaNoWriMo if you want to join. It helps people see their ability to write Novels. You have to write 50,000 words in the whole month of November. I see this as an important challenge for me and I will be updating this a little less and working a lot harder on my novel. So please don't give up if I go like two weeks without updating.**

**Anyways thanks for the reviews and here's a short Hallowe'en fill in chapter that has a lot to do with the plot!**

Chapter 14

"_Not if we end her first..."_ it rang in the ears of all three. They stared at Raimundo for minutes on end all shocked that he had even suggested that idea. Once they all thought it over they knew it might be their only hope.

Quentin however wouldn't accept it. He got up flipping the chair over and stomped out of the room. He quietly walked down the hall then stopped. He turned around and grinned as he imagined Lavender. Lucky for him she was walking on the ledge of a mountain that seemed like a face. He quickley transported hiding behind a fire torch.

Lavender ran inside her clothing still let off smoke from her transformation from earlier. She ran inside slamming the door shut. She quickley ran up the staircase but ran into Chase.

"What happened to you?" he asks slowly staring at her ripped and burnt clothes. "Um did you just blink?" he suddenly asked as he noticed her blinking. Her eyes went wide and she looked up and he stared at her gray eyes.

"They opened." she said weakly and he kept staring.

"They are gray."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." she snapped at him.

"Do you know what this means?" he asks grinning She simple shakes her head and he smiles. "Lavender dear this means you are the Yottsu no yōso child!" he says

"The Yoshie what now?" she asks dropping her arms.

"You can control all the elements!" he explains and she stares. "The prophecy it's coming true! The child of the first to love, shall be the first.

The child with eyes of all. The child with the power to fight.

The child with the color of rock burnt by fire.

Then cooled in the wind and washed by water.

The child that controls it all. The child that shall end it all." he said and Lavender kept staring at him now confused and lost.

"I have no idea what prophecy that is!" she snapped. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he looked down at her.

"I said that out loud?" she slowly nodded and he shook his head. "Ignore it, it has nothing to do with you."

"Sure sounded like it did!" she snapped.

"I said ignore it!" she crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"Whatever!" she hissed turning and leaving. "I'm gonna go try out this supposed legend that I control all the elements!" she walked away changing quickly then teleported hoping to find the earth of water dragon training in hopes of copying them.

What she didn't know was that Quentin had found a way in and was currently sneaking around. She however wouldn't know for this. She kept on her way. She managed to get back into the Xiaolin Palace with ease. She snuck around the halls and turned a corner then stopped when she heard footsteps. She bit her lip and waited but sadly the person turned the corner then let out a surprised scream at the sight of her.

"What are you doin' here!" the voice screamed at her. She stepped back terrified.

"I'm sorry!" she screamed turning to run but stopped when rock formed around her feet and made its way all over her body in casing her in body armor made of rock. She stood in place and the man walked in front of her.

"Lavender?" he asked and she stared not knowing who he was. He shook his head and turned then pulled out something that seemed like a watch he pressed a button and spoke quietly into it. Soon a young woman came in, she seemed Brazilian and looked a lot like the Wind dragon. Lavender stared but didn't get to speak as Raimundo and Kimiko came in followed by a short yellow man.

"Lavender?" Kimiko asked and looked around. "Where's Quentin guys?"

"He didn't answer when I talked into the communicator." the first man said.

"You guys are all crazy! Let me go!" Lavender shrieked trying to move but failed. She grinned and decided to use her wind power but it wouldn't work.

"By the way if Clay in cases you in that type of rock, your wind and fire powers are useless to you." Raimundo said grinning at her.

"You guys call Chase the monster!" she screamed struggling more.

"Ok, is this some kind of trick or something?" the Brazilian girl asked.

"Nope Tory, this is Lavender our daughter that Chase stole from us." Raimundo said to Tory.

"I'm not your kid! I'm glad I'm not either! Your evil you killed my real family!" she screamed at them and they all broke out laughing.

"That's funny! Man Kimiko and Raimundo killing people for no reason? Oh that's a good one." Tory said and Lavender sneered at her.

"I am most confused. Did Raimundo not kill Guan long ago then?" the short yellow man said and Lavender grinned.

"Yes did he not kill Guan?" she asked and Raimundo narrowed his eyes at her.

"That was different! He was evil and he killed Jing my friend! It's an eye for an eye." he snapped.

"Raimundo steals eyes too now! What has the world come to?" the yellow man said.

"Omi it's an expression!" they all screamed except for Lavender who laughed.

"Wow you steal eyes?" she asked and he snapped at her.

"Only weird people collect eyes. I am not strange." he said to her.

"You wish you were normal." she hissed and he balled up his hands and his face turned red in anger as he steamed at her.

"You wish we were your family!" he screamed at her and she stopped and closed her eyes and looked down.

"you have no idea..."

Quietly Quentin crept up the stairs and looked around the corner before running down that way. He opened door after door after door searching for Lavender's room but he kept failing. He let out a furstrated scream and kicked a door then his eyes went wide and he jumped around the corner his heart racing as he listened for footsteps. Nothing came.

He let out a sigh until a hand rested on his shoulder. His eyes remained wide as he slowly turned and his eyes went even wider when he ended up face to face with none other than Chase Young.

He let out a whimper and weakly grinned.

"Can I make a r-run for it?" he asked and Chase grinned at him.

"Why? This is such a great Halloween treat to finally meet Raimundo and Kimiko's second child."

**hmm Chase caught him! Oh snap, I added this in because it's Halloween and stuff and it's kind of rushed since I have to get ready to leave but hey be glad you got something after like a week or so. R&R please and thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Don't eat me I know its been like forever! Yeah I was having issues in my life, had soccer training, guy troubles, needed to catch up with some friends, had tons of homework for my Honors classes and my internship for my Physical Science Honors class! Yes so to make up I will attempt to update saturday AND sunday! but I still am having issues in my life, guy issues I accidentally set up the guy I'm crushing on, on a date with this really pretty girl so I have plans to crash it Friday night! Wish me luck that's the night I plan on asking him out! :P so thanks for the reviews and this story is coming to an end soon! Sorry :/  
>oh and to the flamer who cant really think straight... FORGET YOU<strong>

**now on to the story! ;D**

**Chapter 15**

Quentin stared in shock at Chase Young. He gulped and backed up slightly.

"B-by any chance... y-you wouldn't happen t-to give m-me five m-minutes to run... would you?" he asked and Chase grinned from ear to ear shaking his head. "Thought so..." Quentin whispered then turned on his heels trying to make a run for it. Chase laughed and grabbed his shirt stopping him.

He dragged Quentin down the hall while he screamed and kicked. Chase opened a large black door and shoved Quentin in then slammed the door closed. Letting out a laugh when Quentin screams in pain and groans. He hears a loud thump and a sharp gasp of pain.

"Now then young dragon, I have some questions for you to answer if you know whats good for you." Chase said but got no reply. "Reply if you wish to live." he grumbled and slammed his fist into the wall and grinned when he heard a soft whimper. Chase smiling continued to pace back and forth while asking more questions.

On the other side however, Quentin couldn't hear much. He was on his side breathing rather heavily as blood made it's way out of the holes in his arms and legs. He groaned shaking his head he turned and let out a shriek as yet another spike stabbing him. He slowly moved his shaking hands down to the spike in his abdomen, he groaned as he pushed away from it. His eyes wide tears rolling down his cheeks as he held his arms close to his body.

"Answer!" he heard Chase scream. "Perhaps I should speak louder!" he heard him scream and Quentin whimpered as his head began to spin. "Who teaches you?" he asked and Quentin finding his voice whimpered.

"Mom...a-and d-dad." Chase stayed quite and then spoke.

"What have they taught you?" Quentin thinking it over didn't reply. He stayed quite and he heard a loud clicking noise. His eyes went wide as a spike went into his abdomen three into his left arm one into his left leg and one right above his neck, barely missing. Quentin's breathing picked up as he felt a pain in his chest. He coughed and his head began to spin as his coughing took over. His body shook with each cough the spikes hurting him even more.

"Think closely before you answer." he hear Chase whisper. "Will you join me and Lavender?"

"Let me go!" lavender shrieked as she attempted to use her wind powers but failed.

"Sorry lil lady but with my rock armor you ain't use'n any of your elements." Clay answered and Lavender frowned at him.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top will you let me go?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"Sorry but the cowboy doesn't like cherries." Tory snapped as she walked over. "And he's off limits." she hissed and Lavender made a face mocking her.

"Lavender?" Raimundo said as he and Kimiko rounded the corner.

"Lavender!" Kimiko said smiling then her face fell "Lavender!" she shrieked in anger. "Do you know how much we attempted to help you? We, well I gave birth to you and you repay me by running of and stabbing me in the back?" she shrieks.

"Well I haven't stabbed you in the back just yet." Lavender mumbles and Kimiko turns red in anger.

"Why you little-!" she shrieks stomping over.

"don't eat me!" Lavender shrieked and she stopped.

"Eat you what?" Kimiko asked her face turning back to its light pink shade.

"What? Isn't it bad enough you killed my family? I bet you ate them too! Wait... did you say give birth to me? What are you talking about? You guys killed my parents!" Lavender said.

Kimiko glanced at Raimundo then they all busted out laughing while Lavender stared in confusion.

"Killed y-your parents?" Raimundo said while laughing. Lavender nodded. "Oh man has Chase been feeding you bullshit! We _are_ your parents!" he said laughing and Lavender stared wide eyed.

"No your not." she mumbled. Raimundo nodded.

"Yes, yes we are. Watch we can prove it to you. Just follow, Clay let her out." the rock disappeared and unsure Lavender followed them down a hall to a large wall where in the corner there was a not so well hidden door. They went through and came out on the other side to see only one door there.

"Lavender..." she breathed reading the name written on the door.

"S-stop..." Quentin sobbed tears mixing with the blood on his face. His body shaking. He coughed as he spit out some blood. There were hole punctures all over his body. He was sure his left arm was paralyzed by now.

"Then say it!" Chase shouted with venom in his voice. Quentin sobbed and tried not to move as he fought the urge to give in and tell Chase. "Fine." Chase hissed pulling the nob again and more spikes shot into his arms and legs. Quentin shrieked in pain and went wide eyed as his tears flowed down his face.

"P-please..." he whimpered as the spikes pulled out and his head dropped to the ground. He had been lucky. So far no spike had hit his head.

"Tell me." Chase growled.

"F-fine..." Quentin whimpered. Chase grinned as he pulled open the door to reveal the nearly dead boy.

"Here." Raimundo said handing Lavender a golden key. She looked at it then up at the door. She slowly unlocked it and pushed the door open. She stopped and listened before the door fully opened. A tune was playing.

"It ended when you said goodbye." Lavender whispered recognizing the tune. She turned and both Raimundo and Kimiko nodded. She bit into her lip as she pushed the door open. She stared at the room. It was coated in dust, too much to have made in a day. Enough to show fourteen years of dust building with only a few footprints leading from the window to the crib. A shattered window.

"I can't believe it..." she whimpered.

"Where!" Chase shrieked as he slammed the boy into the wall again.

"I-I do-on't k-know..." Quentin sobbed as Chase's hands gripped his throat tighter.

"You do know!" he growled then threw Quentin across the hallway. His blood landed on the ground and splattered as he hit the wall.

"P-ple-ease!" Quentin shrieked. As he coughed. His tears had dried out by now and it appeared as if he were crying blood.

"Tell me then!" he screamed. Quentin felt his lip tremble. He wanted to tell but he knew he couldn't. He just couldn't.

"N-no..." he whimpered waiting for the blow. He heard the loud footsteps but then...

"Leave him alone!" slowly Quentin opened his eyes to see Lavender standing there. Raimundo and Kimiko were behind him along with Tory, Clay and Omi.

"Quentin!" Raimundo and Kimiko screamed running to him.

"I have no use for trash like him." Chase growled. Kimiko snapped. She stood up and glared knifes at Chase.

"What did you do this to to him for!" Kimiko screamed her face red from anger. Her fists were flamed and she was ready to bite his head off.

"It was fun." Chase said while grinning. Kimiko went wide eyed and lunged at him. She clawed at him but he threw her backwards.

"You little piece of sh-" she started but was cut off.

"I'll stay." everybody turned to Lavender except for Quentin who was now unconscious on the ground.

"What?" They all shrieked except for Chase who was grinning like a mad man.

"Good. Then You know what your talking about." he said and he looked at everyone else. "Get out now or she will die." he said darkly as he grabbed Lavender pulling her close as she held her head low tears rolling freely. They all scrambled to their feet and grabbed Quentin.

"Lavender you can't stay. I will, as your mother it is my job to protect you!" Kimiko said running over. Chase grinned even more and shoved Lavender to the ground and grabbed Kimiko.

"No!" Lavender shrieked pushing Kimiko away. "You need to trust me on this." she said and Kimiko slowly nodded then turned and they all left.

"Well Lavender nice to finally have you around again." Chase said smiling at her. "Now for my master Plan, it's a good thing Kimiko didn't stay because things wouldn't have worked out." he said pulling a small glass bottle out of his pocket.

"W-what's that...?" she whimpered.

"Something for you." he said shoving her into the wall and placing his hands on either side of her head. He pushed his body against her to prevent her from moving. He opened the bottle and grabbed her chin with his left hand. He pressed his index finger and thumb into her cheeks forcing her mouth open.

"No... p-please!" she cried trying to pull away to scared to use any of her elements.

"Too late..." he growled slamming the bottle into her mouth. He didn't move it until he was positive she had swallowed all of it. He pulled out the bottle and she fell to the ground shivering. Her body broke out into a sweat and she shook as her eyes closed.

"Raimundo what if... something bad happens to her?" Tory asked as they stood outside the infirmary. Kimiko was inside helping master Fung tend to Quentin's wounds. Omi stood there using his element of water to slow the flow of Quentin's blood. Clay stood there just watching in horror.

"Nothing bad will happen to her. I know she has a plan." Raimundo said confidentially "After all she is my daughter." he said grinning.

"Don't get cocky now!" Tory said grinning and punching his shoulder.

"I'll get what I want." he snapped playfully. Then they walked inside to help with what they could.

"No... she mumbled as she fell onto what seemed to be a black floor. She looked around she was alone. There was nothing. She would have thought she was in a dark room but she could see herself perfectly. She looked around and went wide eyed when she saw...herself...?

It was her, but at the same time it wasn't. Slowly the person infront of her began to transform. Her eyes went to the dark red they did when she was angry. Her hair turned to flames as her whole body turned into water. She was some kind of water creature with flaming fire hair. Around her the wind blew crazily and the ground below her crumbled up together to bring her higher than the real Lavender.

"I am in control." the creature growled and Lavender shook her head.

"Not of me."

"Watch me." the creature shrieked and threw a gust of wind at Lavender slamming her backwards.

"_Watch me"_ it echoed in her head as she looked around frantically.

The girl was laying on the ground. Slowly her hair turned to fire, her body turned to complete water and the ground under her crumbled and cracked. The wind blew wildly and the man near her grinned as he stared. The girl sat up straight and she sat there on her knees for a moment. Then her eyes flew open revealing the blood red orbs behind her water eyelids. She looked at Chase and grinned as she disappeared in thin air. She had one thing in mind.

Death...

**yup took me a couple of days to write this. Not my best. I wasn't really feeling it since I think I just lost my best friend over a fight. It really wasn't my fault. She was trash talking me because I'm mexican and stuff, it just really pissed me off so I flicked her off and walked away to hang out with my best guy friend. Here's how things went.**

**Me: *standing there minding her own business***

**Random friend: *hands me piece of trash***

**Me: I don't want that.**

**Best friend: *turning takes trash and throws at me* you should start practicing for your future (I'm mexican, she was hinting I'll be a maid)**

**Me: OOOO: Excuse me? *flicks her off then walks away***

**yeah things didn't go too pretty. Then she started talking to me on facebook a minute ago and I kind of just ignored her. Yeah lol I'm sure none of you read this but whatever.**

**Ok so I'll try to update saturday and sunday, peace! Review please**


	16. Chapter 16

**(hey guys this is the same chapter but with the correct age's! I figured them out and I realized that Robert should be 18, 17 at the least! And Yes Lavender is older she's supposed to be sixteen since Quentin is turning 15 soon, yeah again sorry, this is the same but with correct ages!)**

Hey guys! Um yeah it's been a bit. Lol well there's not really much for me to say except thanks for the reviews! And don't forget there's only like three chapters left! :O so... yeah, hope you guys liked the ride even though it was bumpy and rough but we made it to the end and I guess I had fun with it. So here's the chapter, oh by the way... they fight between Quentin and Robert is based of the fight me and my friend had (the one with the racist joke) but we ended up making up. Actually I had a sleepover yesterday, but still, I wrote this chapter back when we weren't talking, monday. So either way its a real fight, and the things said in this chapter were all real things said. I'm basically Quentin and my friend is Robert and Lavender is this guy I've been spending so much time with. Yeah...

**So read and review please! ^.^**

Chapter 16

Pain. That's all he felt as he whimpered. Slowly the world came rushing back to him. Life. Pain. It all came rather fast as he slowly opened his eyes and everything was blurred together. He blinked and slowly things came into focus. He groaned as he breathed in sharply and pain surged through his chest. He tried lifting his arm up only to feel pain. Soon he recalled everything that had happened. The room he had been locked in for a while when Chase was forcing him to answer questions.

"I'm alive..." he whispered sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, and so am I, but nobody seems to notice that." a voice said from the door. Quentin slowly turned his head to see Robert standing there. Robert had dark brown jeans, blue button down shirt, and simple white sneakers on as he stood there. His shaggy brown hair now held little blonde streaks from his fathers side. His once bright, happy blue eyes were now a dim blue color and rimmed with red. The little resemblance to his father he once had was now gone. He looked a lot more like his mother with his tan skin, dirty brown hair, and blue eyes that were tinted green now and rimmed with red.

"Robert... what happened?" Quentin mumbled as he stared.

"Lavender happened." he snapped walking into the room. "Lavender is what happened! Our lives were perfect until we ran into her!" Robert screamed.

"It's not my fault! Your the reason I met her. Your the one who forced me to go to town on the day of the dragon a few years back. That's where we met her! If we had just gone to school we might not have meet her!" Quentin shot back.

"You didn't have to hang out with her after wards! My life has gone down hill ever since she came along! I have lost everything I ever had! My parents don't talk to me much anymore because they're too busy keeping you parents safe! I lost my best friend... Quentin what happened to us? We don't talk anymore." he whispered the last part.

"Nothing! I'm just trying to get my family back together." Quentin said and then gasped as pain hit his chest.

"You know... you became such a good liar." Robert said with a disgusted laugh. "I don't even know you anymore. How long has it been? Nearly a year since we haven't hung out like friends? You do realize that I'm seventeen now, turning eighteen in two months right? You turn fifteen next month. And what about Lavender how old is she? Fourteen? fifteen?" he asked randomly.

"She's fifteen, sixteen I think... What does this have to do with anything?" Quentin snapped.

"You started hanging out with her when you were fourteen! I was sixteen and now look! I'm seventeen and your almost fifteen its been a year! A year since we actually hung out! A year since I lost everything!" he snapped.

"Lost everything! You still have everything! You have a family! Food, clothes, a home and friends! Your just too dramatic to see it!" Quentin screamed holding back the pain.

"You left me for her! You ditched me! You're ignoring me for her since you seem to have some crush on her!" he screamed at Quentin.

"I didn't leave you! I tried okay...? I wanted to hang out with you but you ignored me too! It doesn't matter, what happened happened. She seemed to become a closer friend now. It doesn't matter..." Quentin mumbled.

"See! You care more about her than me! Well fine! I don't give a damn anymore." he sneered at Quentin. "Have fun with her. I give up on you." Robert growled before turning and slamming the door shut.

"Robert... what happened to our friendship...?" Quentin mumbled before closing his eyes and sighing.

He had lost his best friend in less than five minutes. A stupid fight had destroyed everything they had. A girl that he seemed to like more. He knew Lavender was his sister and he couldn't feel anything towards her but... he couldn't help it. He had grown close to her and he had forgotten about Robert.

"So...?" Quentin whispered. "He didn't seem to try either. He let me slip away. So... I guess that's his way of saying he never cared." Quentin grumbled before nodding. "I guess that's how it'll be... we fight over a stupid thing and everything goes out the window..." just then the window shattered and a figure walked in. Quentin looked up and bit down on his lip. It was Lavender...?

The creature was made of water and had the frame of Lavender, its hair was made of fire while the wind around it blew wildly and the ground crumbled into rocks under its feet.

"Lavender...?" he asked in a whisper. Slowly a grin formed below the bright red eyes.

"Hey." it whispered before stepping forward, spinning and thrusting her hands forward to flip Quentin over and send him into the wall. Quentin gasped as his body came into contact with the wall. The infirmary bed fell to the ground and burnt to a crisp. Quentin slid down the wall landing on his knees and falling like a rag doll.

"Get up and fight." the creature growled. She stomped the ground and brought up her hands sending Quentin into the air then she sent a whip of fire forward and he crashed into the other wall. He fell yet again like a rag doll. Soon Raimundo and Kimiko came up followed by Omi, Clay and Tory.

"Quentin!" Kimiko shrieked before she looked up and stared at the creature.

"Lavender...?" Raimundo asked before she could.

"In the elements." she said grinning.

"Holy shit... how do we kill her...?" Tory whispered. Raimundo and Kimiko shot daggers at her. She shrugged and stepped backwards. "Just adding humor." They rolled their eyes and turned back.

"Lavender what are you doing?" Raimundo asked.

"Following orders." she hissed before a wall of fire grew behind them forcing them into the room. Kimiko turned and set the wall behind Lavender on fire. Lavender yawned and lazily flicked her right hand and the ground beneath them cracked and then sent them forward, a hole formed in the ground and they nearly fell in until Clay closed it. They hit the ground with a thud.

"How do we stop her!" Tory shrieked.

"You don't" they turned to see Chase standing near Quentin. "You simply give in and let her dispose of you." he said then looked down at Quentin. "Like that... pathetic." he growled before sending his foot forward into Quentin's side.

Wincing Quentin grabbed at Chase's foot. He heated his hands until they were on fire and he looked up grinning at Chase.

"One lesson. The second child has... power too." he grumbled before Chase fell to the ground gasping. Soon Quentin was standing and he had regained his strength. The second child had power to drain strength from others but not enough to kill. Quentin though still covered in wounds and bruises now was strong enough to help. Chase looked up as he stood back up.

"We don't need to give in, we just need to win." he said glancing as Lavender who was standing and watching from the other side of the room. Raimundo and Kimiko stood to the left of Lavender while Quentin and Chase were in front of her and every body else to the right of Lavender.

"You can't win." Chase said. "I'll be back later for you Lavender." he said as he vanished into a puff of green smoke. Quentin looked at Lavender and slowly began to walk towards her.

"Quentin no!" Raimundo shouted but Quentin kept going. Soon Lavender lit her hands on fire and charged at Quentin. She placed both hands on his shoulders and they flew backwards into the wall. He grabbed her wrists and started a flame in each hand. Soon her wrists were boiling and she gasped pulling away. She stomped her foot and the ground below Quentin broke away and flames flew through. He quickly rolled to the left and shot a gust of wind at her.

Not too long later everybody else joined in.

Clay over the shoulder into Tory.

Kimiko's flame out the window.

Raimundo's tornado burned out.

Quentin's fire cage blown out.

Tory's hole covered.

She had beaten each of them and barely lifted a finger. She looked around and smiled.

Raimundo sat up rubbing his back. His lip was split, his hair was coated with blood, and burnt, his clothes torn and a few flesh wounds on his arms. He looked at her and as the sun hit her, he noticed the shine coming from her neck. A medallion.

His medallion.

"Kimiko... look, my medallion." he whispered as Lavender headed towards Tory who was getting to her feet.

"She must remember." Kimiko said. "We have to bring back some of her memories... or Quentin can, since he had the most with her." Kimiko said as she looked at Quentin who was on the ground near the window. Raimundo nodded as he got to his feet and Tory flew across the room with a shriek and slam.

"Lavender!" Raimundo shouted walking forward and ignoring the pain in his right foot. She turned to look at him and her eyes blinked.

"Haven't had enough yet?" she asked.

"I think you have." he said using the wind to flip forward and over her. He landed behind her and turned on his heels then dropped his arms around her. She turned in his arms as expected and he tightened his grip. She was shorter than him and her head rested on his chest as he held her tightly.

"Let me go!" she shrieked.

"No." he whispered as she tried to get out.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"I won't let you go... ever." he whispered and her eyes went wide. They faded gray then went red again.

I~*~*~I

"Dad...?" she whispered raising her head. She felt weak. She was tired. She felt pain even though she wasn't moving.

"I won't ever let you go...ever." a voice said.

"Dad!" she shrieked tears rolling down her eyes. She gasped and clutched her head then fell to the black ground.

I~*~*~I

"Let me go!" Lavender shrieked heating her body up. Raimundo shrieked as the heat began to burn him. "Let me go." she hissed.

"N-no..." he whimpered in pain as his skin turned a light shade of pink from the heat.

"You don't care about me let me go!" she screamed.

"I do care... I do care..." he whispered.

I~*~*~I

"I do care... I do care..." the voice whispered in pain.

"Dad!" she shrieked as tears streamed freely from her eyes. "Dad please! Help me!" she screamed. "I don't like this..."

"shut up." another voice said. "He can't hear you."

"Yes he can..." she growled. "I can speak for myself!"

I~*~*~I

"Dad...?" Lavender whimpered and her body slowly began to turn human again.

"Yes... I'm h-here." he whispered holding her tight.

"No..." the voice whispered. She turned to flesh again but her eyes remained bright red. "No!" she screamed her arms turned to flames. Raimundo let out a small scream but held her close anyways.

"Lavender! Please it's me... your dad. I care!" he screamed.

"N-no...!"

I~*~*~I

"Dad! Help!" she screamed as she tried running in the black mind. "Help!" she tripped and fell hitting something hard. She looked up to see a bright light. She got up in a hurry and ran to it. She had heard stories of people heading towards the bright light and how they ended up in better places... maybe it would be for the best. She ran and stopped she gasped. She stared and dropped to her knees. A small painful smile came to her mouth as she placed her hands on her mouth. She stiffled her sob as her eyes blurred with tears.

She reached for the light smiling. She smiled and nodded.

"D-dad..." she whimpered in a sob.

I~*~*~I

"D-dad..." Lavender whimpered as tears rolled down from her bright red eyes.

"Lavender!" Raimundo whispered as her arms turned back to normal. "I'm here..."

"I k-know dad..." she whispered her eyes still red though. "D-dad...?" she whimpered.

"Y-yes...?"

"Don't ever let m-" she suddenly stopped. She let out a cry of pain and then her eyes that were fading gray now turned bright red again. "Me call you dad again!" she shrieked fighting him again.

"Lavender! Please! You have to fight thi-" he groaned as she punched him and his arms slumped of her body. He fell to his knee's holding his abdomen tightly.

"Don't. Tell. me. What. To. Do." she growled. Raimundo looked up tears in his eyes.

"Please..." he whispered. Her eyes went wide.

I~*~*~I

"Don't ever let m-" she started but stopped when she was pulled backwards and away from the light. She fell with a cry and looked around to see everything turning red. She got up and screamed as she ran back to the light.

"Get away from there!" the voice shrieked.

"No!" she screamed but tripped and the light began to fade.

"You'll never get out." the voice growled.

"Please..." she heard him whisper.

"Yes I will." she growled, getting up she walked to the light.

"No! What... what are you doing!" the voice screamed.

"Getting my body back." Lavender replied.

"N-no... no!" the voice shrieked sending her backwards again.

I~*~*~I

Her eyes went normal again and she grinned.

"Looks like I win." she growled. Raimundo shook his head.

"No... I do." he said and shot up grabbing the medallion around her neck.

"that's mine!" Lavender shrieked and he shook his head pulling her into a hug. She began to shake lightly. "That's mine..." she whispered.

I~*~*~I

"I won't let you!" the voice screamed as Lavender walked without hesitation to the light.

"Too late." Lavender growled as she stopped in front of the light. "I win." she said with tears. Just as she was going to touch the light she heard it.

"That's mine..." the voice whispered.

She looked to see her dad's hand holding the medallion. "that's mine." the voice whispered again. Lavender grinned and shook her head. She touched the light smiling as things faded white.

Free.

Free again.

I~*~*~I

"Dad..." she whispered tears streaming down her face. "Dad!" she cried throwing her arms around him. "I'm sorry." she whispered her eyes fading gray all the way.

"It's okay sweetie... it's okay." he said holding her tightly. "Your safe now.

"I know dad... I know..."  
><strong>Yes, I finished another chapter. Sorry I didn't update when I promised I would. Lol I'm sorry. But this chapter was kind of hard to write. I've been feeling terrible.<strong>

**I made up with my friend but... I don't know our friendship just isn't the same as it used to be. I guess it's a guy getting in between us. Maybe it's my new friend. A new friend who's been nicer to me lately than my best friend.**

**The guy, he's been so nice, we got so close... and I think I'm falling for him. I guess maybe its because we have a lot in common, everyone says we'll end up together... but I don't believe it. My sister sure likes him though and you know what they say, kids can see who's a good person and who's a bad person. She liked him, they played ninja together. I actually laugh with him.**

**But... I don't know... I just don't know.**

**OK well enough of my personal life, so, yes leave a review, make me happy since I'm back! I adopted another story its called Dragon storm. So be on the look out for that!**

**Leave a review peace! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, yeah I know I messed up on the ages! lol so don't bite my head off about it, I went back and fixed it, its up to you guys if you want to go back and check the ages, anyways, so far I've been going back and fixing the errors that I can see in my first few chapters.**

**Yup, the end is getting closer, only 4 chapters left! This one is a small Christmas chapter but it's been in the outline the whole time I just decided to add a little Christmas stuff in since it was a short chapter in the first place.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I got to 101! I can't even begin to believe or thank you guys enough! I never expected to get this many reviews on just one story!  
><strong>

**Yeah I know my grammar slipped a bit on the your and you're, but I'll go back and fix it eventually after I fix the other chapters.**

**OK without anymore talking...typing... from me here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 17

The wind was calm, the small breeze that did drift through the small village, was just a minor breeze that gave that cool awakening feeling as the village came to life along with the raising sun. The town was coated in snow, as the villagers began to pull on coats inside their homes. Some were off to the homes of their friends or family. Today was a special holiday. Most of the people stayed home to be with family and friends.

It was Christmas morning.

All family's were together, some at home and opening gifts. Some together at their family shop. Others traveling to visit other family members. Or like our one dysfunctional family, passed out in the infirmary room after their first born daughter saved herself from her evil side after going on a psychotic rampage.

But they were happy like that.

In the rather large palace that once ruled over the world lives this one family. The family of the Xiaolin dragons. Clay, the earth dragon, Tory the earth dragon, Omi the water dragon, Raimundo the wind dragon and once in line to rule over the world, Kimiko the fire dragon and once also in line to rule the world and their children, Quentin who had both elements fire and wind, and their daughter, Lavender who had all elements.

This was the 'happy, cozy and normal' family that lived in the palace. They were normally quite happy until Chase Young, took Lavender after birth. She grew up on lie's but a year after she was kidnapped, the second child was born. Quentin. Lavender meet Quentin when she was 15 and he was 14, they were close friends until his life was revealed to her, and she went on a psychotic rampage after Chase Young poisoned her, locking her away in her mind. The poison was made to lock a person in their mind while an evil being controlled them. Lavender nearly killed off her family but her father Raimundo saved everyone by encouraging Lavender to fight back.

Now here they were, in the infirmary on Christmas morning, waiting for Lavender to wake up.

* * *

><p>Slowly pain flooded my body. My arms were in pain, and my legs, my chest, ribs, abdomen and my head was bounding. I felt like I knew what a hangover was. Slowly drifting my eyes open I looked around. I didn't remember much. All I remembered was hearing my dad telling me I was safe. I looked around and noticed everyone in the room. They were all asleep of course but they were all here. My parents, my brother, Tory, Clay even the short yellow guy and his girlfriend.<p>

Glancing over I saw my mom cuddling up into my dad's arms... they were cute together. It was strange calling them mom and dad after so long of hating them. Plotting how to kill them. It was all strange. But it did feel right.

I knew, at that moment. That I was in the right place.

I stared at my parents for a while longer until I couldn't help but smile. My eyes blurred and my nose tingled as I felt like crying. I was fifteen. I had lost all of my childhood with Chase. I couldn't spend my childhood with my real parents. I'd lost it all. I was nearly an adult. I let out a small sob and slapped my hand to my mouth hoping no one had heard it.

I didn't normally cry. I hated crying. Chase had taught me it was a weakness... Chase had taught me that... so it must have also been false information.

Closing my eyes I felt tears slip through my closed lids. I slowly thought everything I had once knowen.

Raimundo. Once the killer of my parents... now my father.

Kimiko. Once the wife of the killer... now my mother.

Quentin. Once my friend... now my brother.

Chase. Once my hero... now my enemy.

Funny how life can change before your very eyes. I wasn't quite sure if I liked some of those changes. I wasn't all that sure if I was in real life or just dreaming of something I wanted. A family.

I couldn't really be sure.

"Lavender?" opening my eyes I blinked at my dad.

"Yeah dad?" I whispered a smile creeping onto my lips. I liked that. I liked the sound of calling him my dad instead of Raimundo.

"Are you upset?" he asked as he slowly settled my mom into the pillows. Getting up he walked over to me. Shaking my head slowly.

"No. I'm happy now." I said with a small smile. "I like calling you dad." I said smiling. I let out a small gasp as he pulled me into a huge. I hadn't expected that. I sort of expected a smile and nothing more. I was actually quite amazed how he could still love me after everything that I have done. Nearly killing Quentin my own brother. Nearly killing them all. Rejecting him as my father after he had tried telling me many times.

Pulling away from me he looked at me carefully.

"Merry Christmas." he whispered softly.

"What?" I asked.

"Merry Christmas. It's December 25th." he said smiling.

"Dad..." I whispered softly. "Merry Christmas." I said hugging him again and ignoring the screaming pain in my limbs.

"W-what's going o-on?" my mom said between yawns as she stretched standing up.

"Nothing, just saying merry Christmas." my dad said to her as he walked over. "Merry Christmas beautiful." he said kissing her softly.

"Dad! That's gross." I said closing my eyes.

"Did you call him dad?" my mom said grinning. Feeling my face turn red I slowly nodded.

"H-he's my dad isn't he?" I said smiling.

"Yes, and I'm your mom." she said grinning and walking over. "Merry Christmas baby." she said hugging me.

"Merry Christmas mom." I said tears threatening to build up.

"Merry Christmas!" Quentin screamed as he jumped on our moms back.

"Quentin!" she shrieked while laughing. Jumping off her back he smiled at me.

"Merry Christmas Lav." he said.

"Lav?" he nodded.

"New nickname for you." he said rubbing my hair all around.

"Hey! I'm the older one here!" I said laughing. Soon everyone was awake.

We were all laughing and talking. Exchanging Christmas wishes and hugs. I couldn't really believe it. I had a true family for once in my life. I smiled at everyone and looked around grinning. I glanced at my dad and smiled. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before. We looked a lot alike.

We had the same brown hair, mine was wild but I could tame it from time to time. My skin was almost the same tan as his but a few shades lighter. I had my mothers build. I resembled them a lot. And they kept saying I had my dad's personality.

"Lavender! I am most honored that you have decided to join our side, the side on which you belonged all along." the short yellow dude said to me.

"Thanks." said smiling. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of a boy standing in the door way. He was tall like Clay, but he had dark brown hair with small blonde streaks like Tory. He was thin but his arms were muscular well from what I could see from his short sleeved t-shirt. He had what looked like once white skin but looked more like tan now. His eyes from what I could see were dark blue with some green. He sneered at me before dropping his once crossed arms to his side. He turned on his heels and left.

"Guys... I'll um be right back." I said getting to my feet. I ignored the pain and walked out turning the corner. I spotted him halfway down the hall.

Biting my lip I attempted to run but only fell to the ground with a rather loud whimper of pain. He however heard it and turned to look at me. Glancing up I stared for a minute.

"You look familiar" I whispered. He nodded as he walked over.

"I'm Robert." he said staring down at me.

"Robert... from town! I remember you now!" I said as he sat down on his knees in front of me. "You're Tory and Clay's son aren't you?" I asked. He slowly nodded.

"You're Lavender. The girl who took everything from me." he said in a venomous tone.

"Excuse me?" I whispered.

"Ever since you came along, I've lost everything." he said lazily turning his gaze to his nails as he picked at them.

"Mind telling me how I did so?" I asked and he nodded.

"You took my best friend, you distracted your parents sending them into some strange state of mind that isn't like them, causing my parents to ignore me by paying more attention to your parents. You took all the glory. You had all the attention while I slowly drifted out of the picture with nobody noticing." he growled at me.

"I didn't mean to do any of that. But now that I'm home your parents will pay more attention to you." I said smiling weakly at him.

"you don't get it. I've already lost it all. It doesn't matter if they come back now. I spent nearly a year on my own!" he snapped at me.

"I'm sorr-" I shrieked slightly as he slapped my face hard. I reached for my burning cheek slowly. My eyes stinging I glanced up at him. "W-what was that f-for?" I said as he got up.

"You'll never understand." he said turning on his heels and walking off.

"I hate you too." I said softly as I got up walking back to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>A slow grin spread to my lips as I stared at lavender stalking off back to the infirmary. So this boy... Robert. He could be of use to me then. Grinning I waved my hand and the all seeing eye went away.<p>

Slowly a new plan began to unfold in my mind. Standing slowly I walked to the exit.

"New plan. New partner. New victims. New horrors..."

* * *

><p><strong>bum, bum bummmm! sorry I couldn't resisst!<strong>

**lol ok sooo yess Robert is being a baby, I know I developed Lavender to be a strong person but I couldn't help but make her seem like a crybaby in this chapter! And yesss Chase has a new plan.**

**The plan actually wont be revealed. Since I only have 4 chapters left and the plan was never actually meant to be revealed. Any who that's the end of this chapter!**

**It didn't end like I wanted it too but eh good enough. It's better than what I originally had.**

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOO Read this!OOOOOO<br>How do I tell a person who's been my best friend since 4th grade (now in 9th) that I don't want to be friends anymore. It's pretty depressing and stupid I know. But I spent a whole week without talking to her and I realized I was happier than I had ever been! /: it's sad but I guess we just drifted apart... we're two super different people now, I don't like it but, I guess it's for the best that I end our friendship here...**

anyways don't answer if you don't want to. But please leave a review! Give some advice if you can and I will gladly take flames now, I grew to miss them sort of.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey so it's been a long time again, I think some of you might have seen my new story "Finding Parents" I started something new since there's literally this chapter and two more left :( but at least it's one more story to add to the finished list!**

**So speciale thanks to everyone of my reviewers and for the lst three chapters I'll be thanking each and every one of my reviewers!**

**21hugs: **yeah that's what I'm doing, I don't think it's the right thing but she doesn't seem to be doing much effort to save our friendship actually she's doing the oppisite she's posting things on facebook like "I thought we had a friendship but I guess they're more important than me." and I find it sad how she wont tell this to my face :/ but I guess high school changes people. SO SPECIAL THANKS TO YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE MY NUMBER 1 REVIEWER! :D I got so used to your reviews that I remember one time I didn't update until you reviewed and I did that for most chapters! Because your reviews put the biggest smile on my face most of the time!

**Um, no name?: **yeah sure Chase still likes Kimiko, lol sorry I didn't think it was the main point but yeah, I guess he does lol! But thanks for the review either way!

**U r such a moron:** first off, THANKS! I just love being called a moron lolol I find it amusing, and um lets see I didn't write about "The magic of Christmas" I just wrote a Christmas themed chapter because well um lets see.. I wrote it during Christmas! But thanks for noticing! And no my "Friend" isn't being an ass to me because I deserve it she's being an ass to me because I have new friends, and over dramatic, that's actually what I was aiming for so thanks for telling me that I achieved what I was aiming for, and no it wasn't random it fit in because it shows that she is adjusting to her new life and I'll stop writing when I leave this world and thus have the inability to write anymore. Thanks for the reviews though they always make me smile :D - like that

**TheXGrayXLady:** hahaha omg that letter to the moron below you was amazingly funny, I don't mind him flaming my stuff, actually I would be nothing without my beloved flamer because as you know every artist has a flamer bands/actors/singers all of them and of course nobody would flame a person who is going nowhere so in a way his flames are a compliment to me :) it shows I'm going somewhere now that I have a flamer! Anyways thanks I'm glad you liked the end and yeah now that I reread the last chapter the whole summary at he beginning seemed... out of it... lol oh well I guess it's fine now, but thanks for your reviews, you were one of the people who really helped me through out all of this!

**xAsclicheAsItCanBe: **yeah sorry I normally do label the POV when ever it changes I don't know what happened with this chapter, things kept slipping my mind and I was having issues with it... all in all this is not my best chapter /: but thanks for pointing that out, and yeah I'm glad my grammar is getting better I guess the summer really got to me and now that I'm in AP English I'm doing better in my writing, I even used this oneshot I wrote as my English assignment and my teacher thought it was so well written that she Googled the first line and found it on my page and thought I plagiarized so I had to clear that up by showing her I owned it and that it was my account, basically I ended up getting a full 100% and an apology from my teacher. But thanks for the reviews

**Dare-deviless: **haha yeah the little hints I like to sneak in and the twist I put in (cough Robert cough) lol I can understand the reader forgetting Robert but is it bad I sort of forgot about Robert myself...? lol opps... and nope Chase just doesn't know how to quite, otherwise he would have quite being evil in the show after being defeated so many times. Top the last story? As in Xiaolin wrongs? How I plan to top that story...? let's just say.. I gots my ways... :) as for my friend... *dramtic sigh... let's just say I think I already ended it... /: I mean we used to be able to talk and I'd feel so comfortable and happy but now... I feel weird just talking to her... and she made new friends too and I think she's rubbing it in my face now by texting me things like "_ is sleeping at my house today." or "I invited _ and _ to my house today, we're going to have soo much fun" so I feel really bad when she texts me things like this... well enough of me, thanks for the review!

**xXdontmesswitmehXx:** um... so like I really don't know how to respond to that... I don't mean to be... like mean or anything but... how old are you...? and are you taking english class...? other than that I really don't know what to say except thanks for the review...?

**yeah... um ok moving on! Thanks to anyone who gave me some advice on my friend problem but I think it's over and I think... I think my best friend who got between us likes me... this makes me smile! Lol he's also the guy who inspired me to write "Finding parents" so if you want somebody to thank for that story thank him, he's pretty cool for a guy, he was singing to me the other day... lol he sang "I love you like a love song" and "Set fire to the rain" and "Every time we touch" I felt kind of awkward when he was singing to me until my other friend told him to shut up and I laughed.**

**Lol so I feel like you guys are my friends :P and I like sharing things with you lolol**

**ok on with the third to last chapter! :'(**

Chapter 18

~*Universal~POV*~

Running and giggling Lavender ran through the training field while what looked like a water serpent chase after her. Sure from the outside it looked like the thing was living and really coming after her but in reality she had created the water serpent using water and wind and was now pretending it was chasing after her. Quentin sat laughing as he stared at her running. Raimundo and Kimiko were under the cherry blossom tree talking and laughing. Clay and Tory were walking hand in hand through the small garden. While Omi was learning how to water plants using a bucket, with the help of Lucy **(yes she's still around, and that's Chase's sister...? personally I forgot about her)**. They all seemed quit happy all except for one. Robert. He stared in disgust as Lavender an through the grass the serpent chasing her.

With a grin he waited for the right moment then he flung his hand forward and sent a large lump of rock up into the water serpent causing it to burst and send water everywhere. Soon everybody turned to look at Lavender who had slipped on mud and fallen to the ground.

"Lavender!" Kimiko shouted as she stood. With a nervous laugh the person in question looked up.

"Yes mother?" she asked innocently.

"Why did you just send water everywhere?" she snapped.

"I didn't! It just burst! And the water went everywhere." she said.

"Don't lie to me!" Kimiko said crossing her arms.

"I'm not mom! I swear-" she started but was cut off.

"IT was Robert." Quentin said dropping his head to the ground. Robert who had been standing still in the doorway snapped his head up and stared at Quentin.

"What?" he shouted.

"I saw that lump of rock go up and hit the water! Tory and Clay were too busy holding hands to have done that! And Lavender wouldn't do that herself!" Quentin said sending a glance at Robert.

"Whatever! Blame everything on me!" he shouted and turned on his heels leaving everybody behind.

"What happened to my little baby...?" Tory asked with a sigh.

"Quentin, you didn't have to be so rough on Robert." Kimiko snapped at him.

"Mom!" he shouted.

"Quentin! Don't talk back to your mom like that! You know she'll lock you in your room for the night if she has to." Raimundo said. Rolling his eyes Quentin nodded.

"Well I'm going to head to my room before I cause anymore problems!" Lavender shouted as she ran in through the open door. She ran down the hall now familiar with where everything was. After spending two years with her real family she now knew where everything was. The real Xiaolin ways from before and the Xiaolin ways from now. She learned that Chase had once been a good guy but when the Xiaolin turned good then he said that there must be evil to balance the world and had turned. She now knew that he was just as old as her parents and she was disgusted with the fact she had had a crush on him.

Shaking those thoughts from her mind she entered her room and closed the door behind her. Walking into the bathroom she turned on the lights and left the door slightly open.

Turning to the mirror she laughed at the mud on her face. She looked messy and like she hadn't had a bath in ages.

Stripping down and jumping into the shower she quickly rinsed off the soap and got out. Wrapping a clean towel around herself she looked in the mirror. Her skin was a pale sun kissed tan. If that was possible. It wasn't as tan as her fathers but wasn't as white as her mothers. Her hair was a soft dark brown like her fathers but with little black streaks here and there. Her eyes bright silver from the mixture of the elements. A rock melted by fire, washed and shaped by water and cooled by the wind. Resulting in a gray circle the way a rock was turned gray from the heat, then losing it's rough edges from the water and cooled by the wind.

Her figure wasn't nearly as nice as her mothers who was tall, thin and had just enough going on upstairs, unlike her mother she was thin but not as thin but no fat. Her stomach was lean but with no abs just flat. She had little to nothing going on upstairs and nothing downstairs. She was basically a stick, no figure... well barely any. Her lips were pale pink but didn't look soft, a result of the many years of chewing on her lips.

Ignoring her thoughts she shook all feelings of being not good enough off and reached to grab her tooth brush when a shadow in the mirror caught her attention. Glancing up the shadow moved and she felt her heart beat raise.

Turning she suddenly remembered all the horror movies she had seen ever since coming to live here. In the movies after the girl took a shower she always ended up coming out to see some masked killer in their room, their screaming not being heard because everyone else was already dead. She threw all those thoughts out at once when she realized she was only scaring herself more.

Walking out she looked around and saw nothing. With a little sigh she turned but noticed her hairbrush had been knocked to the ground. Walking over she picked it up and put it back on her dresser. Turning and walking back to the bathroom she heard a whisper.

Turning again she looked around and things began to get blurry and green.

"I know this..." she whispered trying to remember where she had seen this before. Going wide eyed she remembered but she remembered a little too late. A figure appeared in front of her and slammed her into the wall behind her. Letting out a shriek she clutched the towel tight to make sure it stayed in place. A hand slithered up to her neck and held it tight to stop her from speaking. Shaking as another rested on her right hip she stood there with her eyes held shut.

"Lavender... long time no see." a voice whispered into her ear. The warm breath sent shivers down her back as it made contact with her wet shoulder. With a gulp she spoke as softly as she could with a finger crammed into her neck.

"W-what... d-do... you... w-want...?" she asked forcing her voice to speak.

"My, my, my Lavender... hasn't somebody gained some weight." he said chuckling. Biting onto her bottom lip she stopped herself from snapping at him. With a laugh Chase put his head at the crook of her neck. His lips were behind her ear and he laughed as he spook.

"I'm here... for a deal..." he says softly and pulls his mouth on to her ear.

"I-I'm not... interested." she whispers back.

"But it's a deal you just can't turn down." he says with a grin as he places a kiss on her neck. With wide eyes she stops her breathing for a second. "You can come back to me..." he says placing another kiss at the crook of her neck. "But if you don't... let's just say there will be consequences." he says kissing her shoulder.

"W-what kind...?" she asks trying to ignore the kisses being placed on her right shoulder.

"I'll take Robert instead..." he says and kisses up on her neck again. "Then come back and kill each and everyone of them one by one." he moves up to her jaw. Letting out little sobs, Lavender begins to shake as the kisses get higher. "So make a choice..." he said. His lips now at the corn of her's she felt dirty. Although she had no idea Chase was doing this to distract her... in her case, it was working. Thinking fast she lit he hands on fire and flung one hand down but Chase quickly caught her hand and spun her around twisting her arm behind her back. Falling to her knees she let the fire die down.

"I guess that means you reject and I'll just have to come back and dispose of your new family one by one?" he asked in a sinister whisper as hot tears rolled down Lavender's face.

"I-I... accept..." she coughed out with a few sobs. She didn't want this... but she wanted her family to be safe.

"Good." he said letting her wrist go. "All you have to do is tell them that you're going back to the Heylin side now that you have all the knowledge you need, and then leave come back to my palace and my plan will soon unfold." he said. Wiping away her tears she turned only to see the room empty.

Getting up she walked to her desk and looked in the mirror. He had left marks behind... Letting more tears roll down her face she let out a scream and smashed the mirror. Glass fell everywhere and she fell to her knees sobbing.

She didn't want this... she didn't need this...

But outside the door... was a grinning Robert.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo what do you think? (I know it's short v.v) I'm sure most of you can now see that Robert is going to play a major role in the last two chapters, well I also want you all to know that<strong>

**_I MIGHT WRITE A THIRD PART TO THIS STORY IF YOU ALL WANT IT_**

**unless it ends at a good spot.**

**Sooo I think that's just about it, hmm I'm hungry... I'm going to BK (burger king) Friday with some friends after my guy friend meets my mom who seems to really hate him for no reason...**

**I want... no correction I need a boyfriend... I'm such a dork sometimes, but I have guy friends... and... people... think... we're...dating... o.o**

**ok well that's it I guess, so leave a review and I think I'll update Finding Parents next**


	19. Chapter 19

**H-hey guys... um...i-its been...like three months...? hehehe...um... surprise!...no..? no.. OK... (._.)**

**So um I've been really side tracked with many...many things. Back in February I kind of lost my flash-drive that had ALL of my stories, even my personal little journal for when I need to write my feelings down. Well I lost it and spent TWO weeks looking for it! Ugh and it made me so mad that I couldn't find it!**

**And then I made up with that one friend that was hating on me. And now we're close again but not super close, she became closer with some other girl. And that friend that came between me and her, the guy who inspired Finding Parents...well turns out he did like me...and...and he asked me out :3 on February 24th and then I became side tracked with him and stuff...and then by the time I remember fanfiction it was like the middle of March and by that time I was busy with Church. I'm still super busy with Church for my Confirmation and stuff...**

**And then I started downloading all my stories on to my new flash-drive since I never found it. So then I didn't finish downloading all of them. And then I started writing random stories that I wanted to put on FictionPress. **

**And then I started focusing on spring break which was coming up so I put my writing away and then spring break was the first week of April and of course I wasn't going to focus on writing... and well spring break ended April 9th and then I had to focus on this HUGE art project. And I finished it recently and then today I remembered about fanfiction...and I decided to start writing again... hehehe...don't kill me.**

**And plus I've been worried about whether I can keep and finish all the stories I have going... I think I'm under a lot of stress with church, planning my friends quince, my boyfriend, school, babysitting and all these things going on...it's a lot of stress on me...**

**Well I'm almost done with this story and I might not be doing a third part... I don't feel up to it... so just enjoy this chapter for now and the next one is the last chapter for...good...i think.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

"Lavender what is this all about?" Raimundo asked concern dripping off each word that left his mouth.

"I-I..." she mumbled. She glanced from face to face. Kimiko, her mother. Raimundo her father. Quentin her brother. Clay her "uncle" and Tory her "aunt". Omi another uncle. Robert his "cousin". It was all confusing. She didn't want this. She didn't know how else to fix this. She didn't want to leave her new family but if she were to stay then who knows what Chase would do to them.

"Lavender?" Quentin asked and she bit down on her bottom lip. She fumbled slightly with her hands as she blinked trying to hold in the tears.

"I...I need to go..." she mumbled.

"There might be something wrong with my ears but it sounded like you just said you need to go?" Raimundo stammered sounding slightly hurt.

"You heard right..." she said in a hoarse voice a little louder. "I'm leaving."

"Excuse me?" Quentin mumbled loud enough for everybody to hear.

"I'm leaving." Lavender repeated and glanced up at everybody. "I'm...I'm going back to Chase." she stammered. A low gasp escaped everybody.

"Lavender! This isn't a funny joke." Kimiko snapped.

"It's not a joke!" she shot back. "It never was." she finished.

"You don't know what your saying." Tory explained.

"You don't even know me so shut your trap." Lavender growled slightly.

"Watch your tone!" Raimundo snapped.

"No you watch it!" she hissed. Smacking a hand to her mouth as she realized she hadn't meant to say that.

"Lavender what is the dilly with you today?" Omi asked.

"Omi you retard. That didn't even make sense." she snapped. She bit her lip realizing she had no control over what she was saying. Chase must have been doing this some how. Omi looked slightly offended at being called a retard but he kept his glare at Lavender still.

"Just sit down and explain what's going on please." Quentin said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped and threw a hand up sending Quentin backwards and into the wall.

"Enough!" Kimiko shouted and reached for her.

"Don't get closer!" Lavender screamed as she spun and flung her hands forward sending everybody backwards in their chairs and to the far side of the room. _What's going on!_ Lavender thought as tears began to stream from her eyes. The things she was saying sounded like her but it wasn't her speaking.

"Lavender please!" Raimundo said as he appeared behind her.

"No!" she cried and sent a foot to his chest. He crashed through the wall just as Lavender vanished.

Acting quick Quentin sensed her location and soon vanished into the air as well.

Robert, laughing slightly exited the room unharmed and disappeared into his room.

* * *

><p>Chase sat at his thrown waiting for her to show up.<p>

Just then the door flung open and a bright red eyed Lavender stormed into the room.

"What the hell?" she screamed at him, her hands in fists.

"Why such foul language young one?" he said with a smirk on his face. Lavender growled slightly and glared at him.

"Why were you controlling me! And how?" she snapped.

"You were weak at that time. I could have made you kill them but I knew the deal would be off. You were simply taking much too long for my likings and you were acting weak!" he explained.

"It was the last time I was going to get to talk with them and you ruined it!" she cried.

"It was your fault for being too weak! Slow! I don't need a weakling!"

"I don't care what you need! You will not control me like that again!" she screamed interrupting Chase.

"I will do as I please!" he growled. He stood and stared down at Lavender who's hands had a slight glow to the.

"You will do no such thing! I do not need to listen to you any longer!" she screamed.

"You will and there's noth-" he flew backwards with a strong force and let out a painful grunt as he hit the wall and slid down. He stood with a grin as Lavender stormed over to him.

"You can't tell me what to do." she said her eyes blazing a bright blood red.

"No but you see dear. Your true colors are showing now." he whispered. Lavender stepped backwards. She glanced around the room, spotting a mirror she stared at her reflection...or what should have been her reflection. Her eyes were blood red, her hair was a blazing fire the length of her hair, her whole body made of water. The wind around her creating a large bubble like thing around her as rocks flew in it.

"W-what's going on...?" she stuttered slightly. As she relaxed the image falttered and changed between her current form and her normal form.

"That is what you trully look like little Lavender dear. You. Are. A. Monster." he whispered into her ear. Her eyes went wide and she snapped her head to glare at him.

"You take that back!" she cried. Her breathing picked up slightly as the place began to shake slightly. "You take it back now!" she cried. A crack in the floor appeared as a wall of flames brook through the crack. With a sigh Chase shook his head and smirked at her.

"See dear? Already threatening me." he laughed and she fell to her knee's.

"No!" she cried. No this isn't true! This isn't me!" she cried as the wall of flames died out and her lip trembled. "What have you done to me!" she snapped.

"Dear I've done nothing to you!" he said with a laugh. "This was all on you!"

"And you wonder why people hate you?" they both turned to look at a black shadow in the broken doorway.

"Come to join the club?" Chase asks knowing all too well who was standing in the doorway.

"No. Just came to see why Lavender joined the club." he snaps as he steps into the light his face showing.

"Quentin... Leave." Lavender growls.

"Oh God Lavender, again?" he asks and she narrows her eyes at him.

"What do you mean again?" she asks.

"That...that form you're in right now. I've seen it before when you tried to kill us all." he replies.

"That wasn't me either!" she snapped. "Why don't you people believe me when I say I don't belong like this!" she screamed as fire tears streamed down her face.

"Lavender don't you see? You belong on the side of evil!" Chase shouted.

"You didn't belong to the side of evil." Quentin spoke and Chase glared at him.

"You don't know what you are speaking of young one." Chase snapped at him.

"I know you were once on the side of good." Chase stared in shock slightly. "You once fought for the freedom of the people instead of enslaving everybody." Chase's lip twitched slightly as Quentin went on speaking. "You hated Raimundo and you loved my mother!" Chase began to growl. "And when you couldn't have mom you went after world domination!" Quentin screamed. Suddenly he went flying backwards and into the wall. Chase hovering above him.

"Stupid boy. You are much too cocky for my taste." he growled.

"Leave him alone." Lavender snapped as she stood and set her hands ablaze. "And stay away from my family!" she screamed as she ran at Chase. She tackled him to the ground and pulled her arm back to send it forward into his face. Chase caught it and sent her over his head. He stood and sent a blast of green flames at her. Dodging swiftly she spun and clapped her hands sending a wall of flaming rocks at him. He dodges most but a foot collided with his jaw, sending him backwards.

"Lavender! You are miss judging!" Chase shouted as he jumped over her and sent a punch to her back but his arm went through her as she was made of water. She spun sending a round house kick to his shoulder. He fell to the ground and Lavender stood above him her hand a flame again.

With a frown on her face she made the flame grow and brought her arm back.

"What are you doing?" Chase snapped as rocks wrapped around his body preventing him from moving.

"Ending what I should have ended long ago!" she growled sending her hand forward with a slight scream. She hit something. Hard. But it wasn't Chase.

Opening her eyes she saw Quentin standing there holding on to her hand with tears in his eyes as he took in the flames she was sending off. His shirt caught flame slightly but he held on tightly as they stared at each other.

"What are you doing?" she whispered softly.

"Lavender...this isn't you..." he mumbled.

"Well in case you haven't noticed I can't seem to do anything right any way in any form!" she snapped.

"But this isn't the right decision!" Quentin shot back.

"I don't know what is." she cried as she fell to her knee's. She slowly changed back and stared at him. "I can't do this on my own."

"You aren't on you're own." he explained.

"What do you mean..?" she asked.

"Killing Chase would make you a monster...setting him free would make you evil...but trapping him would make you a hero..." he explained as he began to shake.

"Trap him...? How?" she asked as she looked him in the eye.

"The locket of Shiko?" they both turned to see Robert standing there holding the Shen Gong Wu.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that on my own..." Lavender whispered.

"Same here." Quentin said with a sigh. "Bring it here Robert."

Walking over slowly, Robert handed Quentin the Locket and they turned to look at Chase.

"Any last words?" Quentin asked as Lavender watched him.

"Not really, except that you will regret this decision." Chase spat with venom on each word.

"Close enough, I was sort of waiting for some kind of begging for mercy or something but that'll work." he said with a slight laugh. "Locket of Shiko!" a bright flash escaped and a small grunt of pain from Chase. Once the light cleared up Chase was gone and the three stood in silence.

"Well...what now?" Lavender asked silently.

"We go home..." Quentin replied. They all nodded and headed out the door. Quentin held on to the locket tightly while Lavender walked silently with dry tear stains down her face. Robert walked behind the two quietly eyeing the Locket of Shiko with a grin plastered to his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Will I just had a heart attack when I remembered I hadn't finished and uploaded this chapter! Sorry I stopped in the middle because I had to go to church and take my confirmation test and turn in a whole stack of papers. So I did then I went to work with my mom and I was about to get ready for bed when I remembered this and had a heart attack screamed then attacked my laptop...<strong>

**Well I got it up anyways! After such a long time of absence from me! I have an announcement now!1**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE READ THIS LINE AND DOWN PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>OK now I have you're attention. Guys the next chapter is the last chapter! D:<br>So I will have less stories to worry about and I don't think a third installment will be made unless enough people ask for it... so um that's it. **

**OHHOHHOHOHOHOHHO**

**I'll be writing stories for Danny Phantom soon! I was watching old episodes after coming across it and I will be writing stories for it soon. I really miss the show! And I read some fanfiction for it and I realized most of them were great idea's and all but none of them really caught my attention... so either way check them out son!**

**So that's it for now Peace out guys and hope you enjoyed this chapter after about a three month wait!**  
><strong> - xXRandomnessXx :P<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys so this is the last chapter... for this story and I kind of know this will be the biggest cliff hanger/ending in the history of endings or it might not. Either way... *dramatic music *it's the end. D:**

**Well not much to say really. Just huge thank you's to everybody who came along with me on this long journey of writing Xiaolin Evils and writing What's red, blue and painted gold.**

**Thank you to 21hugs especially who helped me through this whole story in many ways, her character giving me bright idea's, the title full credit to her, she was amazing this whole time. Special thank you's to you. And to all my other fans who followed me. I'm glad I got the chance to write for you guys :'D**

**Well here's the last chapter...ever I think... *sniff sniff * I promised I-I wouldn't d-do this...but...but I-I'm crying...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

"Master Quentin!" A maid shrieked as she raced over to the trio who had just entered through the large front doors. The maid stared up at the three teens before her who stood a few inches taller. Her gray eyes narrowed at the bruises forming on each of them. "Your mother and father will not be happy." she sighed with a slight shake of her head.

"What can we say," Lavender began with a grin "we take after them when it comes to trouble." Quentin snickered under his breath at that but Robert frowned.

"The Shen Gong Wu? What is it doing out of the vault?" the maid questioned as her eyes lingered on the locket in Quentin's grasp.

"Lavender?"

"Quentin?" four pairs of eyes shot up when two voice echoed down at them from the top of the staircase. Both the fire and wind dragon standing at the top with tears in their eyes. Racing down they were quickly followed by the water dragon and both earth dragons. Omi stood a bit behind as Raimundo and Kimiko attacked both Lavender and Quentin and Clay and Tory attacked their only son Robert.

"We thought we lost you again!" Kimiko squealed as she tightened her grip on Lavender as if to hold on to dear life, or prevent her from leaving again. She hadn't realized it but tears had escaped her eyes and now stained her daughters hair.

"Mom I wouldn't leave on purpose." her voice whined as she attempted, but failed, to push her mother slightly off in order to breath at least.

"So what did happen then?" Raimundo questioned as he let Quentin fall from his grasp. With a small unmanly squeal, Quentin fell to the ground from the sudden release. Rubbing his head slightly, he climbed back to his feet and narrowed his eyes at his dad playfully.

"Well it's a pretty long story if you ask me." Lavender began.

"And painful." Quentin added as he held his bruised arm up for them to view.

"We should get you guys checked up first," Kimiko began "then we can sit down and listen to the story." they all agreed and began to walk off.

Robert following behind with Tory's arm around his shoulders, he wouldn't admit it but he loved the affection he was getting from his mom. It had been so long since he'd felt the warmth of her embrace and to be honest, he missed it... a lot more than he would like to admit.

Once in the infirmary (that had been rebuilt) they all sat down. Three different nurses walking around and checking Lavender, Robert and Quentin. The adults stood off to the side speaking in hushed voices as they glanced at the kids every now and then.

"Quentin." turning his head, Quentin stared at Robert who had been quiet since they left Chase's (now nothing but rocks) castle.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have the locket?" _of course_ Quentin thought to himself as he stared at Robert.

"Yes." he stated. "Yes I do, why?"

"Just asking." Robert mumbled as he turned away and held a hand out for the nurse to wrap. Quentin held his gaze on Robert for a minute until the adults came back over. The nurses left some ice packs for them and departed.

"So then, mind starting that story for us?" Raimundo blurted as they all took a seat near the three teens.

"Sure thing." Lavender smiled as she began the long story. It truly lasted a while, a good hour to be exact. Robert who had been groaning through the whole story out of boredom finally stood up as she finished speaking.

"So you mean to tell me tha' Chase is stuck in tha' there locket?" Clay spoke up. Lavender nodded her head vigorously and held the locket out to them. Opening it up they saw the picture of Chase on the left and nothing on the right.

"Wonder what he is scared of." Omi stated what was on everyone's mind as they eyed the empty side of the locket that was supposed to hold his biggest fear in it.

"Well whatever it is, is not our problem." Tory snapped.

"I can go put the locket away for you guys." all eyes turned to Robert who stood there with a hand up in the air. "Or you could all eye me like I'm some kind of freak." he spoke slowly as he lowered his hand.

"Why would you go put it away?" Quentin hissed with venom.

"Why wouldn't I?" Robert shot back.

"Guys chill." Lavender growled at both of them. "Let him put it back." she said as she handed Robert the locket.

"Thank you." he said while staring at Quentin. He turned on his heels and walked out.

"Well that was odd, even for Robert." he heard his mom whisper. He knew a simple statement like that shouldn't have affected him much but coming from his mom...it hurt...a lot.

He walked down the grand staircase and stopped in front of the large vault. Staring at it he stood silent. Glancing down at the locket, _I could put it back...fix everything...forget that stupid plan... everything could be fine..._ he thought to himself as he clutched on to the locket tighter, his knuckles turning paper white.

He blinked as his eyes began to sting. He didn't want to cry, no not here. It would show how weak he was. He wasn't weak.

He let a low growl escape from the back of his throat and it did sound slightly demented.

"I will not be weak." he hissed under his breath. He placed the locket around his neck and turned as somebody called his name out.

"Robert don't do this!" turning to see Quentin standing there he let a grin plaster its self to his lips.

"Oh but Quentin my dear ex-best friend, I have nothing better to do." with that he spun his hands and sank in to the ground. Quentin gasped slightly as his best friend disappeared from view. He attempted to sense him but couldn't seeing as how he was under ground where the air didn't reach.

"Quentin?" he turned to look at Lavender who stood holding her cast. She stared at his glassy eyes. "Did he do it?" she said in barely a whisper. A simple nod from Quentin and both let the tears spill past the brick wall that held them in. They knew what was coming next.

But had no idea whether to accept it... or fight it.

!~*~*~!

Thunder shook the mountains as lightning flashed and filled the sky above, rain showering everything in sight. Wind blew harshly on the trees as the earth shook like it was the end, and it might as well have been the end. Because what was about to happen... could never be reversed. Not unless _he_ wanted it to end. But of course, knowing him, he would make it last for as long as he could.

And that, that was the moment when he appeared a wild and crazy lust driven grin on his face, his eyes decorated with red and lust for destruction.

He stood in front of the cave, his eyes wide with joy of what was to come. His grin never faltering as he walked in, sheltering himself from the rain and thunder that shook the land. The lightning was all the lighting he need in the cave. He held on to the object in his hand as if life depended on it...which it basically did.

"Locket of Shiko!" he screamed out. A large rumble filled the cave as lightning hit the ground near by and a large flash filled the cave. Soon the boy who had been standing alone now stood near a tall black haired man.

"Well, if it isn't the little earth boy." the man growled in a low voice.

"Shut it snake boy." the boy barked.

"Who do you think you are speaking to me in that manner!" the man shouted as he stepped forward.

"I believe I'm the one who let you out, and trust me when I say it," he paused to form a grin "you will do as I say and it'll be when I say."

"You have no power over me." the man sneered at the smaller boy.

"I believe I do." the grin growing bigger. "Because, that was the locket of Shiko, which gives me control over you." he added. The mans face fell slightly as he realized this.

"What do you want?" he growled through clenched teeth.

"Simple, one thing you want to." the boy said.

"Well then, Robert wasn't it?" the man asked.

"Yes it was, Chase now I believe you sound interested in hearing me out?" he asked as his eyes shined with slight glee at how his plan was working.

"I think I could now tell me, what was it again you wanted?" Chase asked with a slight laugh. Robert let out a chuckle as he held his hand out to Chase who took it and they shook slightly.

"Death."

* * *

><p><strong>haha I'm evil that was the end, a terrible ending if you ask me but it had to end there, I mean really...i thought it would be an interesting ending. I want to see if anybody eats me alive! :D<strong>

**Well I had a long run and enjoyed it, now I'll be off working on my own things here and there, there and here, and I'll be slowly finishing my other stories and then I'll start my own stories with my own characters all over again seeing as how I lost everything on my flahsdrive.**

**Well thanks to everyone who followed me and this was fun. I enjoyed it.**

**-xXRandomnessXx **


End file.
